Shikon High?
by CherrySpringer
Summary: Kagome is a normal girl who wants to go to Nabunna high when her mom sends her to the worst school ever, Shikon High! She finds adventure and other strange things amongst these students. InuKag, SanMir Complete Kinda crappy
1. Hell School Time Edited

Hi! First fic online, so please be nice! Thank you! Hope you guys like it! Now, on with my first fic…

This first chapter has been edited because I made a rather racial comment and many, including myself after I read it again two years later, found it very inappropriate. And, honestly, this story sucks, I suggest you read something different because this fanfic is probably my worst work.

Chapter 1 : Hell School Time

BEEP, BEEP, BEE-

Kagome Higurashi slammed her alarm clock off and sighed. Souta was going to regret that he set her alarm clock for… 6:00 AM!

He was sooooooo dead! She rushed to Souta's room. She banged on the door and he peeked his head out to find her VERY red in the face. He gulped, forgetting how tired he was. He shut the door and locked it, sure that his sister wasn't about to come in and kill him.

Kagome had raven black hair, honey brown eyes and milky white skin. As for Souta, he had blackish brownish hair and happy brown eyes. Kagome decided she'd go down stairs and have a nice breakfast with her mom before killing the little brat. Good thing her mom woke up at 6 every day anyways. Kagome sighed, she was going to go and beg her mom to get her into Nobunna High, then go out with her girls Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. It was just another day for her. Then again…A lot of things can happen in one day, especially when one least expects it.

Her mom was cooking breakfast, for Souta had told her mother his prank and she sighed. Now she was just cooking and smiling at Kagome while Gii-chan hustled about looking for a new ofuda he had bought yesterday. 'phony…' Kagome thought with a sigh. "Hey mom! Hey Gii-chan!" she said cheerily. They waved and continued with what they were doing.

"Here's breakfast, honey." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile, handing Kagome some French toast and eggs. Kagome smiled gratefully and ate the food given to her. Souta came down shortly after and ate as well, ignoring his sisters glares he was receiving. Kia (Mrs. Higurashi) sighed as the two children had a silent war in their heads.

"Mom, can I _please_ go to Nobunna High?" Kagome asked for the thousandth time that summer. Kia sighed. '_She's really starting to piss me off…'_

She thought eerily. It was 6:45 a.m. and she was all ready at it! She sighed frustratingly. Good thing she all ready took care of the damn school thing last night while Kagome was out.

"N-O, no. Besides, I all ready put you into Shikon high, so no more complaining!" Kia said strictly. Kagome froze where she was. 'Shikon _High? I can't go _there!' she thought frantically. She was so dead! Her mom was crazy!

"WHAT?" Kagome screeched at her mother. Kia cringed at her daughters reaction. Some how she new this would be a bad idea. Her daughter, for one, hated border schools, and for another, she wasn't going to the same school as her friends, which really got her mad. Souta cringed and ran out of the room. They both knew Kagome was outraged.

"Do you know how bad those kids act? They practically ALL do drugs, they – what they call themselves- are gangs, devils and all that crap, and they are the rudest school EVER!" Kagome yelled in outrage. Kia gulped, maybe she _should've _put her daughter in Nobunna High…too late now. Kagome stomped up to her room and began to cry into her bed. Her friends would abandon her for sure when they found out she was going to _that_ school. She cried herself to sleep. 7:45 am….

2 weeks later, a week before school starts

"Kami-sama, kill me now…" Kagome mumbled to herself. She was going to her hell high school to get her room number and to get a good look at the school she would be living in for the next 3 years, save for the summers. She was tired of staying in her room and avoiding her friends for 2 weeks, so she decided she'd go with her mom to see this 'dumb' school.

"Oh, hi. I'm principal Kaede. How're you today? I suppose you are Kagome Higurashi?" An old woman with long gray hair and a patch on one of her steely gray eyes. Kagome nodded. The old woman smiled at her to show, surprisingly, very white teeth. '_Maybe this won't be so bad after all…I mean, the teacher _is_ really nice…'_ Kagome thought.

"I'll give you a tour and here are your keys." Said a woman with shiny blonde hair in a bun and blue eyes. Kagome wondered if she had died hair and had contacts. They went all around the school after the teen was given her keys and Kagome found she liked the place. It was big and very nice, or at least for the summer it was nice. The kids probably had the place destroyed by the 3rd week. '_This is going to be one weird year…'_

Sept. 3rd, First Day Of School!

"Honey, do you have every thing? I don't want my baby going to school without something important!" Kia asked worriedly. Kagome sighed and nodded. Her mother had been asking that since she began packing. Kagome got in the car with the 1 thousand dollars in her hidden wallet and a few other possessions for classes. Kagome sighed again. She couldn't help but admit she was a bit nervous.

They got to the school in a matter of minutes. it seemed as if kami-sama wasn't on her side today. They got no red lights and no hold ups, just driving. Kagome looked at the kids before her and noticed they all wore some kind of baggy clothing. And she was wearing a blue shirt that fit her nicely but didn't show anything and a pair of slick bellbottoms. This was going to be a _very_ interesting day…

End Chapter

Wow, I edited it. Maybe people will stop getting mad at me now…


	2. sango, the first day of school and what ...

Hello again! How're you? Good, so am I! Lol…well, here's chappy 2! YAY!

Chapter 2: Sango, the first day of school and "What A Jerk!"

Kagome felt nervous. Very nervous. First a few people started laughing at her, then a few boys GROPED her, and then someone said, "This is a big kid place, not a kid place! Get outta here! You don't belong here!" this, of course, made Kagome want to cry. But she sucked in and continued walking, her eyes shadowed from any ones view. She said a quick sorry to a girl that she bonked into she was so lost in her own thoughts and ran towards her room, finding that her things were dropped off like the principal said/ promised. Kagome sighed and slumped into one of the two beds that had 'Kagome' engraved on it.

"Hi!" A girl with dark brown hair, pretty brown eyes and pink eye-liner with a high pony tail said cheerily as she walked in. Kagome gave a short wave, not taking her face out of the pillow. The girl gave a sigh, making Kagome look at her better. Kagome personally thought she was beautiful. The girl smiled. "I'm Sango! You must be Kagome. The principal talked to me to help you get settled in. you have to have gone to Tama secondary school to be used to the kids here. So, I'm 16. how old are you?"

"16…" Kagome mumbled with a small blush. This girl talked with the principal just for her? Wow, she must've been really nice. Kagome gave a soft smile to herself. She _had_ made a new friend! And she was happy that she had. Sango smiled at her and sat on her own bed, which had 'Sango' engraved on it. "so, are you the only nice one?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm that nice. But, no. there's also Rin, Ayame and Kilala. I'd say Rin is the nicest, then Ayame, then Kilala, then me." Sango explained shortly. Kagome nodded at every thing, enjoying being with a friend after avoiding ones that were never that loyal to her. "And you _really_ need to go shopping for some damn clothes girl!"

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that after people started making fun of me when they saw me." Kagome mumbled, sad again. Sango noticed this and went over to her and gave her a small hug. A bell rang, signaling the beginning of a very awkward year. Kagome sighed as Sango pulled away and grabbed a pair of baggy pants and a blue tank top and handed them to Kagome, along with blue skate shoes. Sango wore the same, except black. Time for class…

It turned out that Kagome and Sango had the same schedule. While at homeroom a girl with long red hair in two pigtails, green eyes, a white tail, fangs, claws and wore a white mini skirt with a black halter-top walked up to them. Sango introduced the two.

"Kagome, Ayame. Ayame, Kagome." She said shortly. Soon a girl with creamy hair, red eyes, a diamond shape on her forehead, two tails that had a black stripe on them and were a creamy colour, fangs, claws and wore a pair of baggy light blue shorts slightly past her knees and a half shirt that was blue. Sango had introduced her as Kilala.

"HEY!" A girl with pitch-black hair, sweet brown eyes and wore a pair of baggy pants with an orange shirt that said, "don't mess With 'Innocent' Girls!" in a dark red. Sango giggled at the last friend's excitement. Kagome immediately knew it was Rin. It was very obvious, seeming as #1, the girls were saying "hi Rin!" and #2, she was the only one not there.

"Hello, my ladies, how are you today? Did you miss me?" a boy with violet eyes and black hair in a dragon tail with a pair of very baggy pants with chains and his boxers showing and a dark purple, baggy shirt. Sango glared at the boy as he suddenly looked Kagome up and down. Kagome had a bad feeling. " Dear girl, will you bear my child?" SLAP, BANG!

Any one who was familiar with these sounds they all knew that Miroku was at it again with Sango and her friends. A few sighs were heard through-out the room. A boy with silver doggy ears, very long silver hair, piercing gold eyes, fangs, claws and wore a pair of red baggy pants with chains and his red boxers showing and a baggy black t-shirt came up and shook his head in dismay.

"Not again…hey Sango. Who's the new wench?" He asked. Kagome gasped at the name and slapped him across the face. He stood there in shock from the intact and every one in the room went dead silent to watch what he would do. "You f-ing bitch! I'll let you go this time, but if you _ever_ slap me again, you are DEAD."

"Well, don't call me wench, hanyou. Wait, too harsh. Dog breath is much better!" Kagome spat at him. Pain filled his eyes, and she immediately regretted saying those things. And you could see it all over her face. That's what made him smile at her, and not some "I've tricked you!" smile or some boyish smile or a fake smile, but a true smile. He knew this one was different from the others. He didn't know how, but he did. "Just call me by my name, Kagome? Please? And…try not to be such a jerk. That may help you with friends…other than sick hentais who get on their knees and ask if you'll bear his child…"

"Yeah, right. Like I could have more friends, no one likes a half-breed. No one! What would you know? Huh? What! I don't see you having to see your father die before your eyes and then have a mother that can barely pay for anything so you have to work for food on the table, or having a brother that torments you daily!" InuYasha yelled in an outrage.

"That's almost exactly what my life is like! My little brother pulls pranks on me every day and my mom used to have to make me work at the malls and McDonalds and my dad died right in front of me by a gang when I was 13 and they f-ing almost raped me if that boy hadn't come to save me and the only thing I have left of him is a locket with him and me in it! You happy now, you JERK?" Kagome yelled. She covered her mouth in realization that she had just let out something she never told any one in front of a whole class because of InuYasha.

"Kagome…"Sango said, a tear trickling down her face, the other girls also crying. InuYasha's eyes widened and he stepped back. Miroku had woken up right when Kagome tried to give advice to InuYasha.

"I still learned to be happy…you'd think you would be able to get over something so simple when I went through so much more…" Kagome whispered in such a pain stricken voice that it haunted every one's heart. Especially InuYasha's. Then it came. Two tears at the same time. It pained him even more to see the beautiful girl crying. (Though he wouldn't admit it even to himself that she was even pretty…)

"No… I do understand," he said softly so only she could hear. She ran, and went straight to her room, skipping the first two periods of school and missing the announcement that the school was to make a band and that they _had_ to have a lead singer. InuYasha also missed the announcement, for he had run off to a tree for a while.

"I have to go tell Kagome. I'll be right back…and with her hopefully." Sango told Ayame, Kilala and Rin. But they refused and came with her. Kagome was, of course, quite upset that there was a band assignment/ contest that they _had_ to do. They were given the next block to practice from probably the best teacher in the school. Kagome was grateful that InuYasha was skipping to sulk. She started laughing at the boy's name when she found out what it meant…who wouldn't laugh?

"I still can't believe that his name meens dog-female demon!" She laughed out loud and giggled slightly when the teacher told them to go into the halls to sort out their band members' playing positions. They had picked the groups themselves, of course. And they decided the temporary – which may not be if all goes well- band's name would be…

end chappy!

hahahaha! I made a cliffy! Yay! And it's about damn time, too . I don't remember ever doing a cliffy in my 11 months of writing (in note books I may add)! R&R! Neko Jer!


	3. I Just Wanna Live!

YAY! I got a review right after I posted! Yippee! Well, hope you like this chappy! lol…By the way, I seem to be forgetting about this, I do not own InuYasha, they all rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

Chapter 3: I Just Wanna Live!

And they decided that the name of the band would be the 'After Life'. They had to do auditions for who would be the singer in the band, the teacher being the judge. Only the band would be there to witness who would be the lead singer in a small room where a whole lot of 'bands' would be. Sango sang a small portion of 'He wasn't' by Avril Lavigne. She was good, but not quite good enough compared to Ayame, who sang a portion of the same song. Rin was a little bit worse than Sango, but still good, and sang a portion of 'Leave' by JoJo. Kilala came next, and sang better than the 3 of them. She sang 'Breezy' by JoJo. Then came Kagome. She pulled out a sheet with her handwriting on it and began to sing a song they had never heard, and that she wrote.

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave

Cuz your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone!

These wounds won't seem to heal,

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have…all of me…"

She finished the portion of the song she had sang and every one was silent. The teacher looked like she was about to faint.

"OMG!" Sango, Rin, Ayame, Kilala and the teacher screeched (yes, the teacher is a girl).

"You definitely made it as the lead singer!" the teacher said excitedly. Kagome smiled. '_and I only started writing it while I was listening to the other girls…' _she thought happily. Sango looked like she was dreaming about something. Most likely winning Miroku over by winning the top prize and he wouldn't touch any ones butt except for hers. Kagome was able to know her friends easily, even though she only knew them for 2 days….

"Well, I have to 'interview' with the band, 'Living On'." The teacher said, putting on a stoic face to make the fallowing boys think she wasn't just laughing and squealing like a little girl. Kagome smiled at the teacher and she gave a small wink before the 5 boys walked in. InuYasha and Miroku were 2 of them.

The other 3 Kagome didn't know. One had orange hair in a bow, green eyes, a big fluffy tail and small fangs. Another had long brown hair in a pony tail, icy blue eyes and a wolf tail. The last one had the most expressionless face Kagome had ever seen. He had 2 magenta stripes on each side of his face, golden eyes, a large fluffy tail around his shoulder, silver hair and what looked like InuYasha's brother.

"That's Shippou"-Sango pointed to the kid with orange hair-"that's Kouga"-she pointed to the boy with brown hair-"and that's SesshouMaru." She pointed to the boy with an emotionless face. Sesshoumaru looked at her. Kagome smiled at him, but he kept his face stoic. InuYasha scoffed at her, and she glared at him. Kouga noticed her and immediately went over to her. She laughed nervously as he held her hand and looked into her eyes 'lovingly'.

"Hi, your Kagome, right? Wow, you ARE beautiful…Miroku actually told the truth this time…wanna go out this Saturday?" Kouga asked. Kagome blushed. She didn't think he was her type, and she knew Ayame was glaring at her. "And then you can be my woman…"

"WHAT?" Was heard through out the school, making InuYasha cover his ears with Kouga and Sesshoumaru and began to laugh at the boy. Kagome was very red in the face, and Ayame and Kilala had to cover their ears as well. As for Sango, Miroku, Rin, Shippou and the teacher, well, they started to laugh with InuYasha.

"I AM NOT SOME ONES PROPERTY! GOT IT WOLF BOY?" She screeched in his ear. He yelped in pain and fell to the floor, Kagome stomping out of the room with the other girls close behind. After they left, the teacher told them to start singing. Kouga, Shippou, and Miroku didn't make the cut, not being able to sing worth shit. Sesshoumaru sighed, and sang a small portion of 'wanksta' by 50 cent. Then InuYasha came up. He pulled out a piece of paper that he wrote a song on a while ago and began to sing it.

"I rock a law suit when I'm going to court

A white suit when I'm getting divorced

A black suit at the funeral home

And my birthday suit when I'm home alone

Talking on the phone

Got an interview with the Rolling Stone

They're saying "Now you're rich and now your famous"

Fake ass girls all know your name and

Lifestyles of the rich and famous

Your first hit aren't you ashamed

Of the life, of the life, of the life you're livin'

I just wanna live

Don't care about the things that they say

Don't care about what happens to me

Cuz I just wanna live

Just wanna live

Just wanna live

Just wanna live

Just wanna live

Just wanna live

Just wanna live!"

InuYasha finished singing the second portion of his song, not reveling the first or third portion.

End

OK, so I meant that I also didn't own My Immortal by Evanescence and I Just Wanna Live by Good Charlotte…well, what did you think? Good?

Well, I liked it! Of course I liked it! For one, I wrote it, for two it has two of my fave songs! Well, R&R!

Neko Jer!


	4. Shopping Spree!

OK! Well, Maiow Mix, I am going to listen to your 'suggestion' and base this whole chapter on that. Besides, I was going to anyways…so hah! Nyeah! Lol…heehee! Well, here's chappy 4! YAY! Oh, and I dedicate this to my best friend Caitlin, who loves to shop!

Chapter 4: Shopping Spree!

"Well, let's go! If you want better clothing than the crappy ones you have, you'll hurry up and put on some clothes! Now hurry up!" Ayame yelled to Kagome through the bathroom door that prevented Rin from going in there and putting the clothes on for her. Sango and Kilala sighed. Kagome had gone in there with 20 of her old out fits and still hadn't come out. Suddenly Kagome came out wearing the only pair of baggy pants with chains and a blood-red, spaghetti strap tank top.

"'Bout damn time, too…" Kilala mumbled under her breath. Kagome stuck her nose up snootily, and Sango giggled. Rin sighed, and felt gloomy that she couldn't pick the outfit out. Then again, they WERE about to go shopping. (We Believe, in this world…Sorry, had to write that…I'm listening to We Believe by GoodCharlotte).

"All right, let's go! I have a thousand bucks to spend! Let's make use of it!" Kagome said cheerily. Every one except for her went wide eyed. A thousand bucks? That was A LOT!

"A thousand dollars…wow…your mom must really love you…" Sango mumbled. Kagome shrugged, and walked out the door with a small wallet in her hand. The others shrugged and went after her. They went to Sango's black convertible sports car and hopped in, Sango putting the head down. Kagome enjoyed the ride, the wind blowing in her face and her cheeks getting flushed. Just think, a InuYasha free day after having a week of dealing with him. Thogh she was quite surprised to have InuYasha the lead singer of his band…

"Ooo! Let's go to Off The Wall!" Rin screeched as they walked into the mall to find that it was very crowded. But Rin obviously didn't notice, for she rushed straight to the said store. Kagome giggled at the girl's excitement. Sango rushed after her, along with Kilala and Ayame while she just walked to the store, not as sycked. She was thinking about when her dad was killed, which made her a little sad. But she didn't dare say anything or think about the events, or she would have an emotional break down.

"Hey, I like that top! That would look good on you!" Sango screeched as she found a half shirt that had short sleeves, was red and had "I Hate Idiots Like You". Kagome grabbed it and decided she'd buy it. Rin grabbed a cute pair of jeans with a flare at the bottom and were a dark green. Kagome decided she'd buy that as well. Ayame found a red mini skirt (flared) with chains and a dark blue tank top. Kilala found a nice tube top that was a plane light blue and Kagome saw a pretty red dress that looked like it would be really tight on her and was strapless with a black sash to go with it and white gloves as well.

"I like that dress…" Kagome whispered. She eyed it, then thought what the heck and grabbed it. She bought the things and they went around the mall some more. By the time they were headed to the food court from wal-mart, Kagome had bought 2 red kimonos, 5 tank tops, 6 pairs of pants and 8 pairs of shoes. They were having the times of their lives, and Kagome still had 500 dollars left. That's when they were pushed into a dark corner by a few strong bodies. Kagome was suddenly feeling de-ja-vu.

"What do you want?" Kagome whispered deathly. She could tell the others were ready for a good fight. She could tell the gang was up to no good. There was a girl and 3 boys, how she knew, though, was way beyond her. But she wasn't paying attention to that, she was paying attention to the pair of red eyes starring straight back into hers. She shivered. He was starting to freak her out. She was about to speak again when he cut her off.

"You're a pretty one, and I think you were the one my dad almost raped when you were 12. Your mom should be getting taken care of right now. Or at least that's what should be happening, though we decided we would spare your brother and grandpa…" He said. Kagome felt tears stream down her face as energy unknown to her crackled in her skin. She sent a blast at one of the boys, but not him.

"You will NOT touch me nor my family!" She yelled in an outrage. The other girls were starring at her in shock, while the girl in the gang smirked. She had never seen any one talk like that to her leader before, and it was a nice change. That's when Kagome realized she recognized those eyes. But she couldn't remember from where.

_A boy with red eyes walked by her as she rushed to get to class. She looked at the boy before running again, totally forgetting about him._

The flash back went quickly, but Kagome gasped, remembering where she had seen them. She knew the boy was from her school, but couldn't remember who he was any more. All she knew was that this boy was in serious trouble with the principal once she found him at school. That's when she remembered she was cornered with her friends.

"Get the hell outta my way!" Kagome screamed and punched him in the face, giving the girls their cue and they knocked them all out, then rushed out of the dark, rather large corner and ran to the food court, every thing still with them and nothing stolen, which surprised them all. They acted as if nothing happened when a certain golden eyed hanyou walked up to them, making them jump. He noticed the tear stains on Kagome's face and looked at them curiously.

"We were almost mugged!" Rin sobbed, practically clinging to him. He blinked, then was explained what had happened exactly by Ayame and Kilala while Sango and Kagome were trying to calm Rin, while trying to calm themselves. InuYasha starred in amazement at Kagome. She blinked, realizing he was looking at her.

"Yeah?" She asked with a small sniffle and he shrugged. He blinked, then guilt filled his eyes. Kagome starred in shock. Why was he suddenly so guilty? What had he done? Something must've been wrong.

"I should've been there…I should've helped you instead of sitting there waiting for you to come out, cuz I didn't see you get pushed in…I'm sorry. I mean, I've been harsh to you for the whole week and that's it. I mean, we can be friends, right?" InuYasha said truthfully and sadly. Kagome smiled at him brightly.

"Friends, but we can still argue. I would feel weird if I didn't argue with you for some reason." Kagome said with a small laugh. 'Same…' Thought InuYasha and was happy he could be friends with this beaut- what was he thinking? He couldn't like this girl! Not like that! Could he…?

End

YAY! I am finished this chapter! Oh, and I don't own InuYasha. There, happy? Hmph…sits in corner and pouts well, R&R!

Neko Jer!


	5. Just a Little Dare

Hello again! To Gelayel, (I hope I didn't spell that wrong…) yes this is an inu/kag fic, and mir/san, Rin/sessh, aya/Kouga and kik/nar…and now for chappy 5! OMG! Thank you soooooooooooooooo much for all the reviews…and to the person who said I had good talent, thank you! And I have quite the few GoodCharlotte fans…YAY! I have their CD's Young And The Hopeless and Chronicles Of Life And Death! Lol…

Chapter 5: A 'Small' Dare

"Dude!" Kagome yelled as InuYasha kicked her butt at basket ball, again. They had had 5 rounds and the most Kagome got was 3 points out of all the rounds…and it was out of 15. She _really_ needed some help on this punk stuff, and InuYasha really was trying to help her…she guessed. Sango sighed, InuYasha wasn't helping by saying 'boo' and distracting her right when she was about to shoot.

"InuYasha!" Rin yelled, getting very frustrated with the 2. "Kagome has to start at at least medium, not super pro like you! You've been playing this since you were 5 and she's been playing this for 5 hours!" she screeched. InuYasha cringed; it was bad enough Kagome was scolding him for 'scaring her and screwing her up' let alone the other girls scolding him for getting her to start at the highest level.

"Yes, please help me with just medium…" Kagome sighed sarcastically. She had finished medium when she was 12. She was all ready in intermediate. She wasn't a baby…maybe she should of told them that she was in her old school's men's basket ball team…oh well. She'd tell them now instead, or just let them have their fun in finding out them selves.

"_I'll _teach Kagome!" Sango said, desperately just wanting to teach Kagome. Kagome giggled, apparently Sango was also in intermediate and was just as good as her. Well, the girl was in for a surprise when she saw how well Kagome could play. So Sango walked up to them and grabbed the ball from InuYasha. (I don't know how to play basket ball, so I'm going to skip this…)

"Holy shit, Kagome! I'm going to my level and you're still beating me! Yeesh…that's pretty good." Sango panted slightly after Kagome beet her yet again. "Why didn't you tell me you were so good?"

"Because, I wanted to see your expression and see how judgmental you guys would be and assume I didn't know how to play…" Kagome said with a small trail off. Kagome continued with bouncing the ball and looked at InuYasha deviously. "Play? Cuz now you know I can play better, and I can do my best! I was in the boy team of my school last year."

"OK. Let's go." So they played a few rounds- out of 15- and Kagome actually won one of the rounds this time, but InuYasha still won the other 4. Kagome smiled, she was all ready better. She decided she was a pro now, but not a 'super pro' like InuYasha. She needed another month to do that. But she would one day beat InuYasha.

"Hey, how about you all come to mine and Kagome's house tonight! We can play truth or dare and InuYasha, can you invite the boys, seeming as they aren't here right now? Thanks!" Sango said to them. Ayame giggled at InuYasha's look of displeasure.

"I ain't a messenger boy, got it!" InuYasha huffed. Kagome snorted. He'd do it anyways. She watched as he stomped off in the other direction. The girls giggled as they started talking about what they could do. They had some interesting ideas, and kept a couple to themselves. Just in case…

6:00 p.m., Kagome and Sango's house

"Let's play truth or dare." Sango said to the boys after they played cards. InuYasha sighed. They'd been there since 5, wasn't that enough for her? Obviously not…

"OK, Kagome goes first." Ayame said. Kagome sighed. She always had to go first, why? She looked at InuYasha and then Kouga. That's when an idea struck her…

"Kouga, truth or dare?" Kagome asked. He was obviously going to pick dare, so she didn't give him any time to answer. Instead, she said the dare and explained it thurely. "I dare you to kiss Ayame for 1 minute, no more no less, and then you have to act like her boyfriend for the rest of the night!" Actually, Kagome was giving her friend a small favor, seeming as she knew Ayame liked Kouga.

"WHAT!" He screamed, but Kagome paid no heed, just laughed a little. Kouga glared at her, but slowly went towards Ayame. '_So much for her being my woman…'_ he thought sarcastically. But he knew he was kidding with himself, he was trying to kid with himself. He felt like a weirdo. Back to the kiss, he leaned closer to her and kissed her, slowly touching each others lips. They stayed like that until Kagome said time, and broke apart, but Kouga had to keep up with his dare still. That meant he had to pretend to be Ayame's boyfriend.

"All right. My turn. InuYasha, I dare you to kiss- no wait, French Kagome. A real French kiss, too." Kouga said with a smirk, putting an arm around Ayame. Kagome's eyes went wide. InuYasha started cussing, then remembered something Kouga hadn't, he had 3 chickens.

"Chicken. Besides, I'm sure she doesn't want her first French kiss let alone actual kiss to be with me." InuYasha said smartly. Kagome sighed in relief, thank god for his demon senses and being able to tell if she had even had a kiss before. But she felt slightly guilty when he had said that she didn't even want a first kiss with him.

"Oh, man! I totally forgot about chickens!" Kouga whined. Every one laughed at him. He blushed and crossed his arms, sticking his nose up in the air. But soon InuYasha had used up all his chickens trying to protect Kagome. That's when it was Miroku's turn to truth or dare. And InuYasha _only_ picked dare, so now he decided to put it to use.

"InuYasha, I dare you to go up to Kikyou and say you hate her guts, you never want to be near her again and that you're going out with Kagome, and you have to go out with Kagome for at least a week!" Miroku said to him. This made InuYasha growl slightly. Great, he had to go out with Kagome. He didn't care about the Kikyou thing, he was all ready going to do that anyways…just not that he was going out with Kagome.

"Great…"Kagome mumbled with InuYasha. The two sighed. Well, at least it was only for a week and nothing physical and Miroku could've done worse…right? They were only going to hold hands and hang for a week right? Or at least, that's what they hoped…

End

Yay! Slightly longer chappy, right? I hope so… I don't really have how many pages I write on this computer…oh, and to those other people who reviewed, thank you ! and Caitlin, please start liking you know who again? PLEASE? Well, hope y'all liked this one…I wonder what will happen next, no, really, I do…

Neko Jer!


	6. Movies

Hi again! Oh, and I forgot to mention this last time. I know it's spelt Kirara, not Kilala, but I don't feel right spelling it Kirara when I make her human, so it's Kilala, but I do spell it properly when she's a cat. Just to let you know…lol, so hears the next chappy! Oh, and sorry if the chappys are so short…

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Green Day's Holiday! Happy now?

Chapter 6: The Movies

"Kagome, don't stress yourself." Sango said with a sigh. Kagome was having trouble with her math, again. She felt like crying she was so confused. Sango, on the other hand, was completely calm and was trying to help her out. A knock was heard on the other side of the door and Sango went to answer it while Kagome tried to finish question B7. Of coarse she couldn't get algebra either, so she had to spend a lot of her time studying. As for the dare, that was only last night. Tomorrow InuYasha was going to say those things to Kikyou and she had to be there to witness it, seeming as she was 'going out' with InuYasha. This made Kagome scoff, and that's when she realized Sesshoumaru was trying to get her out of her daze. She blinked, and looked down.

"You just finished 12 questions in 5 minutes because you were daydreaming…that's a new one." He said in astonishment. Kagome found he was correct, and now her eyes were very wide. '_Wow…I should daydream more often.'_ She thought. She then realized that Sesshoumaru just talked.

"You talked! Alleluia!" She screeched. He blinked, then shrugged. This made Kagome even more surprised. He showed emotion! This was too much for her. InuYasha, Miroku, Shippou and Sango stood at the side, watching in amusement. They all walked up to the two and Kagome sighed. What were they here for?

"C'mon, Kagome, we have to go to the movies today or these assholes won't get off my back." He gestured to the people behind him and Sesshy. Kagome blinked again. Oh great, the movies with InuYasha and Sesshy was also trying to get them to go? Probably Rin, Ayame and Kilala wanted it, too. She sighed and got off her chair and looked at her finished homework.

"Well, let me at least get changed into something more comfortable than a tight tube top and tight jeans." Kagome said. A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom and was wearing a blue tank top with baggy jeans with chains on them and pretty cat earrings that were real diamonds. She had clear lip gloss on, not a girl that wore makeup. InuYasha was –on the inside- drooling, but on the outside had a look that said, "no matter what you wear, you're still ugly."

"Well, what do you think?" Kagome asked with a wonderful smile and did a small twirl. Miroku did thumbs up, a perverted glint in his eyes. Sesshy gave a small smile, making Kagome blink in wonder again. Then she looked at InuYasha and her heart fell. He had a look of disgust on his handsome face. Her shoulders slumped and she walked out the door and gave a short good-bye to her friends, InuYasha close behind her slightly guilty.

"Wanna see house of wax?" Kagome asked. InuYasha shrugged, showing a yes in her opinion. They went outside to his car and got in. He still felt slightly guilty when she had dressed up for him and he hadn't appreciated it at all. He could tell she was still upset. He started his red sports car/ convertible and drove off. Kagome just looked out the window, not saying anything until they were half way there.

"Am I ugly?" She asked him unexpectedly. InuYasha was caught off guard by the question and took a while to answer.

"N-no, why would you think that?" He asked her. She sighed, thinking about something. But as she slowly realized what he said, she started to smile. Then she asked another unexpected question.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked. He was once again taken off guard. He answered with the exact thing she wanted him to say.

"Very." He said, not really paying attention to what he was really saying. That's when he realized what he was saying and was about to make a smart come back when he saw her smiling brightly at him and couldn't bare to see that smile turn into a frown. So he kept driving and enjoyed the song 'Holiday' by Green Day. Kagome seemed to have sang with it and he sang with her.

"Hear the sound of the falling rain

Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)

The shame

The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key

To a hymn called "Faith And Misery" (Hey!)

And bleed, the company lost the war today

**Chorus**

I beg to dream and differ from the hallow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On holiday!

**End Chorus**

Hear the drum pounding out of time

Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)

To find, the moneys on the other side

Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)

There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)

A gag, a plastic bag on a monument

**Chorus**

"The representative from California has the floor"

Zieg Heil to the president gasman

Bombs away is your punishment

Pulverize the Eiffel towers

Who criticize your government

Bang bang goes the broken glass and

Kill all the flags that don't agree

Trials by fire, setting fire

It's not a way that's meant for me

Just cuz, just cuz, because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on Holiday!"

"You're good." InuYasha said to Kagome as the song finished and they stopped singing right when they got to the theaters, making Kagome smile even more (I Just Wanna Live! Lol, sorry). InuYasha smiled back and they got out of the car over to the large building. Kagome decided she'd make her comment then.

"You're better than I expected." She said, and skipped to the front counter. InuYasha stood there for a second to register what she had said, and he smirked and walked after her. He then realized that the front desk guy was flirting with her. This made him go in flames for sure.

"Yo, are you trying to flirt with my girl?" He 'asked' in an out rage through grinded teeth. Kagome sighed, he was just too jealous sometimes…so she settled with gasping and glaring at the man to get him to just give the tickets and let them go before InuYasha did something horrible. So of course he did.

"Sorry, I didn't know she was going out with you, InuYasha!" The boy said, terrified. Kagome raised a brow, how did the boy know InuYasha? She looked at the nametag, it read Muso. All right, he went to their school. She had read the name in the school list when trying to help InuYasha get out of trouble on Friday. But that didn't explain why the boy was so scared.

"Thanks, Muso. See ya later. And you can have any girl EXCEPT for Kagome, Rin, Ayame, Sango, Kilala and uh…Miroku?" Kagome laughed at this, along with Muso. Now Kagome understood, Muso tried to take all the girls he wanted and InuYasha was trying to protect his friends from him. Well, that was thoughtful, for him anyways…

"Bye! See ya later," Muso said, still laughing. He handed them their tickets and they went in to watch House Of Wax. They quickly grabbed some popcorn and a couple of drinks along with a few chocolate bars. They went into the dark room of theater # 5 and found a seat in the front row right in the middle. Kagome felt like she should be sitting on his lap right now, though she didn't know why.

"Hmm, this is different." Some one beside them said as he looked at them. It was no other than Sango's little brother, Kohaku. InuYasha smirked at the 14-year-old boy and ruffled his hair.

"What's different?" InuYasha asked, Kagome interested in Kohaku and what he looked like. The boy had dark brown hair in a small pony-tail and light brown eyes, almost the twin to Sango. Kagome smiled at him and he blushed. She raised an eye-brow and InuYasha smirked. "He's shy," he whispered in her ear.

"I've just never seen you smile with a girl like that before, like you're actually happy with her. With Kikyou, you never laughed, never smiled and never really were happy." Kohaku admitted, as if he were entranced with how InuYasha acted around Kagome. This, of course, made Kagome curious and also made her blush greatly.

"Yeah, I know squirt. Kagome is really nice and all that and she doesn't try and hurt my feelings because I'm a hanyou. Besides, she's been through worse than me." InuYasha admitted, making Kagome blush more, but he didn't finish there. "And she's alive –not practically dead- and I feel like I can actually trust her and she likes to laugh with me. She's every thing Kikyou isn't, literally."

"InuYasha, you're so sweet." Kagome whispered to him, looking into his eyes. She leaned up and gave him a small peck on the cheek, now looking forward to the movie about to show. Kohaku stared at InuYasha in amazement, knowing Kagome had changed him all ready. And for the better. The movie finally began after talking for 5 minutes.

"Eek!" Kagome screeched half way through the movie yet again. InuYasha knew she was just faking, but played along with her. She cuddled into his chest and InuYasha smirked. He started to pet her head, making her 'calm down'. He noticed Kohaku really was scared and he whispered to Kagome.

"I think I need to comfort the squirt, or you, cuz he looks really scared." InuYasha whispered. Kagome got off of him and acted as if she hadn't just been 'scared' out of her wits. InuYasha poked Kohaku and he looked up from his shirt where his face was currently burrowed and looked at InuYasha. InuYasha picked him up and put him on Kagome's lap. The 14 year old blushed.

"Hey, no need to be scared, it's all fake. It's Hollywood, what do you expect from them? They are all phony, so there's no reason to be scared." Kagome said to him and Kohaku immediately brightened and went back to his seat, not cowering once from the movie and it's gruesome contents. Kagome decided she wouldn't pretend to be scared anymore, for the poor boy's sake.

The movie finished 40 minutes later and InuYasha walked out with Kagome, making sure she was behind him. Kohaku asked if he could get a ride home and they said yes. They quickly dropped him off and went back home, or school. They went to their separate dorms, desperate to go to bed, seeming as it was 10 at night.

"Hey!" Sango said as Kagome got in the door. She gave a light smile before grabbing some cotton shorts and a tank top. She went into the washroom, got dressed and went to bed, saying good night to Sango, who went to bed right after her.

"Yo, how'd it go?" Miroku asked InuYasha as he walked in. InuYasha shrugged, grabbed a pair of cotton pants, went to the washroom, got changed and came out to lay on his bed as soon as he came back out. He said a small good night to Miroku and went to sleep, Miroku fallowing right after.

Kagome and InuYasha smiled, having had a great night and having a nice dream, unknown to them that they were sharing the dream.

End

You like? I know I did. So, it was a long chappy. Or at least longer than the others. I _may_ be able to have chappy 7 up before I move, but it may be a long time before I up date, so yeah. I hope you don't mind that I took a while to update the chappy, but my mom kept kicking me off the computer and I had to pack. Well, till next time! (Cuz I ain't no hollaback girl…)


	7. Kikyou Is Too Dumb To Function

Wazzup, dudes? Oh, and about the first chappy – this is mainly to a reviewer(sorry, I forgot the name, I'm bad with that…)- I am soooooo sorry for using the word 'nigger' to those who are black, but my uncle Jody is a 'nigger' and he's white…and very skinny, and he is known better as J B loc. You may know him if you buy drugs or hang downtown in Victoria. So yeah…sorry, again…here's chappy 7! (And I am totally not racist, I actually don't care about skin color, just the heart.)

Chapter 7: Kikyou is too dumb to function!

"Yo, Kikyou, Naraku wants to see you after school about the Higurashi girl." Kagura said boredly. Kagura had long black hair in a bun and red eyes, her skin pale and she always carried a fan with her, seeming as she was a wind demon. Kikyou sighed. She had plane black hair shined with hair spray in a bun/ ponytail and cold brown eyes.

"Why the Higurashi girl again?" Kikyou asked in the usual cold voice. Kagura shivered as Goshinki appeared behind Kikyou, unknown to the said girl. Kikyou could see Kagura's shiver. She turned around and glared at the ogre in disguise as a boy with red eyes and purple hair. Kikyou sneered at him and walked towards class, leaving the two behind to talk.

"Naraku wants to see you now. He is starting to get mad with your 'stalling'. He wants the truth." (Give me the truth, even if it hurts me…) Goshinki said to the wind sorceress, making her sigh. She felt as if every thing had changed with Naraku after that 'Kikyou look-alike' came in the school all nerdy, then super cool hanging with InuYasha and Sango.

"Fine, I'll be right there," Kagura said coolly and said and walked out of the school to the back, where she knew Naraku would be. She felt distressed, and felt like killing something right now. Of course she did, Naraku was entranced by Kikyou so has to have the girl that looks like her cuz Kikyou refuses him and he seems to be killing so many people right now. But she still put up with it…

"INUYASHA! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Kagome screamed as she found InuYasha looking through her diary…and in the home room. People had gathered around him and as soon as they heard the girl's yells, they scattered immediately. Kagome was red in the face for 2 reasons. 1) Of embarrassment, 2) Of anger. The one that was taking over most right now was anger.

"Uh, would you take a gold watch for forgiveness?" InuYasha asked in a squeaky voice, literally cowering under her. She glared at him, flames around her (anime style!) and her eyes almost glowing. No, they _were_ glowing. Miko energy began to crackle around her. InuYasha stared wide eyed, along with every one else.

"What did you read?" She asked, more like whispered, through grinded teeth. That's when he saw the pain in her eyes. So he told her the truth.

"I read nothing, I made every thing up and went to a blank page. I wouldn't actually do that to you, you know." He whispered back. By now, the miko powers had gone back inside of her. A girl that looked really prissy and wore the new school uniform, except cut lower to show 'cleavage'- more like anything she could- walked up to InuYasha. Kagome looked at the girl curiously, then looked down at her own blue mini skirt and white blouse with a blue collar thingy (can't remember what they call it) and black tie/ bow.

"Inu-kun, are you ok?" The girl screeched annoyingly. Kagome raised an eye-brow, noticing a cold tone hidden in the girl's voice.

"I'm perfectly fine, _Kikyou._" InuYasha said coldly and picking himself up. Kagome gasped, then she glared at Kikyou. So, this is Kikyou? Well, now she knew why InuYasha hated her. Then she smirked, InuYasha had to say his dare.

"InuYasha needs to talk to you. Oh, and _Inu-kun_, I forgive you." Kagome said with a small smile, making InuYasha glare at her for using the nickname he hated so dearly. Kikyou looked slightly confused. "Oh, and Kikyou, if you weren't so cold, sluttish and prissy, I might've considered you a friend." She said snootily. Kikyou gasped, then glared at the girl.

"Now, what were you going to talk to me about?" Kikyou asked, her fake voice gone and she was back to being the cold bitch she was. Kagome smirked at this, Kikyou could never keep that voice away for very long. InuYasha flinched as Kikyou suddenly had an emotionless face on.

"I hate you, I think you're a slut and you can go screw a duck for all I care. Heck, Naraku would have a good pleasure with you, that's for sure." InuYasha said, none of what he said was a lie, and Kikyou knew it. "And I'm going out with _Kaggie_ over there." InuYasha said to the steaming girl, using a new nickname for Kagome.

"You sunnava …" Kikyou said through grinded teeth and she suddenly slapped Kagome hard across the face. This, of course, made the girl seethe in anger. Kikyou smirked. Kagome, though, caught her off guard by punching her in the stomach, and kicking her in the face with a high kick. InuYasha stared at Kagome as she did the moves with such agility and fluency, yet didn't hurt Kikyou too bad.

"Don't mess with black belts, you could get seriously hurt." Kagome said with a smirk to the hunched over girl. Kikyou now had a bleeding nose, and was clutching her stomach. Kagome shook her head at the girl, she was a wimp. As for Sango, InuYasha, Miroku, Sesshy, Rin, Kouga, Ayame, Kilala, Shippou and every one else in the room, they all stared at Kagome in shock from the new information given to them. They only thought InuYasha, Sesshy, Miroku and Sango were the black belts of the school.

"Since when were you a black belt?" Sango asked after class, trying to pull her school uniform down, seeming as Miroku had started to really like the things and had started groping her like mad and didn't dare touch Kagome seeming as both she and InuYasha would be beating the crap out of him.

"Since the beginning of the summer." Kagome said simply. "I've been training and training for 6 years, 3 years before the incident. I wasn't quite as experienced to not be in shock when something bad like that happened so I couldn't really help him out. And I couldn't really help myself I was in such a shock then. So I'm quite grateful for that boy." Kagome said sadly.

"Wow, I didn't mean to stir up memories, I'm sorry." Sango whispered. Kagome gave a light smile to her and they headed to music, where they would be practicing for their 'contest'. Kagome sighed, and sat in a chair that was set up in front of the music stage. Soon every one was there and some people were trying to practice their singing and were trying to figure out what they were to do about the instruments and every thing.

"Well, let's practice." Sango said in a fake cheery voice. But in reality they all didn't want to do anything. Honestly, they just wanted to talk or sleep. Either one sounded good at the moment. So Kagome took out a sheet and handed it to Sango, who looked it over, then showed it to the other girls. They looked at Kagome in astonishment. "This is the rest of that song you sang, and it's called my immortal?"

"Yeah, I just thought it would be a good song to sing, or we could sing Hollaback Girl. Either one I'm willing to sing. I have two different voices for singing. And I really like those two songs for this assignment." Kagome said, taking out a new sheet. They looked over this one and they gasped.

"This one!" They yelled together. Kagome laughed a little. She sang some to them and they had their eyes wide.

"Oh, this my shit

All the girls stomp your feet like this!

A few times I've been around that track,

So it's not going to just happen like that

Cuz I ain't no hollaback girl!"

Kagome only sang that much to give them a idea. They stared at her in wonder. How could she change her voice so drastically? Before it was this beautiful haunting voice and now it was this awesome funky voice.

"How'd your voice change so much?" Ayame asked, her eyes still wide in amazement. Kagome smiled at them, and now they would know yet another fact they never would've guessed she had the talent of.

"I had singing lessons from some of the best vocalists that Green Day, Britney Spears, Simple Plan and a whole lot of other bands that are famous now for about 5 years." She said. They stared at her some more before suddenly berading (sp?) her with questions.

"Did you meet Green Day?" "Were any of them there?" "How good is simple Plan really?" "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" "Does Britney Spears really lip sink?" and "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" This got every ones' attention. They stared at the pissed InuYasha who had been trying to ask what had been going on for 5 minutes.

"I went to the best vocalists for 5 years and they're asking me questions about the famous bands that, yes, I did meet. That includes the Black eyed Peas." Kagome said with a simple shrug, as if it were no big deal. This got even more questions, until the teacher hushed them. Kagome then answered the questions. "No, Britney Spears doesn't lip sink, Green day is awesome and are really cool, and we're pretty good friends, Simple Plan is cool, they're nice and I almost went out with Pierre, but he wasn't as much of my type as I wanted him to be. The Black eyed Peas, they are soooooo cool, and they became some of my best friends, and I think Eminem, a.k.a, Marshal, is pretty cool, but could be a bit more lively, and Usher is nice and all, but he all ways had a girl with him and I swear he was trying to get me into bed with him."

"Wow, could you get some of them to come to the prom?" Kikyou asked somewhere in the crowd, pretending to be some one else. Kagome smirked, she could tell it was Kikyou, but she'd let the slut have her fun for now.

"Hell yeah, I'll have Simple Plan and Green Day here, and maybe even Marshal, if he'll cooperate with me." Kagome said, making her voice slightly daring to get Kikyou to make her plan work.

"All right, if you don't get those 3 bands here and the Black eyed Peas here for the prom in 8 months, you have to sleep in the haunted dorm. And you have to schedule it within 2 weeks!" Kikyou said triumphantly. Kagome raised a brow.

"Well, I'll do it any ways, and I'll bring Sango and InuYasha with me and still have the bands here. But if I do have the bands, you have to leave InuYasha to pick between me and you with no bribing what so ever, Kikyou." Kagome said with a smirk. Kikyou's eyes widened and she cussed. But as she heard what Kagome said, she began to smile.

"All right, you're on." Kikyou said with a smirk. Kagome smiled at the girl's antics to get InuYasha. The said hanyou was suddenly blushing and looking like he was about to burst at the same time.

"You'd better win, cuz I am on your side, but I still don't want to pick! That's just dumb, I would pick you over her any day." InuYasha said smartly. Kikyou's eyes widened as she realized exactly what Kagome had planned, and realized it was too late to change it. She had agreed and she would _not_ look like a wimp and an idiot by 'begging' for the bet to be changed, or quitting a bet.

End

Well. Did you like it? Huh? Well, if you did, review! R&R! lol, so I suppose this would be the best chappy to me! Lol. I like this song…oh, in this world by GoodCharlotte. Lol, sorry, I have a habit of zoning out. Well, this was a nice long chappy, right? And it's chappy 7! Yay! I can't believe I'm all ready on chappy 7…wow, more like chappy 8 now. So, as for the dream, that may come up next chappy, and I may have chappy 8 up by the end of this month, but if I can't it's because I'm moving. So, yeah. I should go now…Ja Ne!

Neko Jer!


	8. Meet dr Dre and Marshall Mathers

Hi, it's the 8th chappy. I'm happy that it is, too. Sooooooo, I'm sitting on a floor seeming as my computer desk has been moved to my new place so my computer is on the floor and my back hurts, so this chappy may be short (I can't predict the future…) so here is chappy 8.

Chapter 8: Meet Marshall Mathers And Dr. Dre

"C'mon!" Kagome yelled to InuYasha and Miroku as they took forever to get ready to go to the famous studios. They had scheduled a meeting to meet a couple of the people in the studios, but Kagome didn't let them know who. So of course they wanted to look their best. Kagome had heard things like "What if it's Jennifer Lopez," and "I wonder if it's Hilary Duff".

"Coming!" They yelled together and ran down the stairs together. Miroku still had his pony tail and was wearing a tight purple muscle shirt and baggy black jeans that had chains with white skate shoes. InuYasha wore a dark red, baggy t-shirt and a pair of red pants that were very baggy and a pair of nice black skate shoes.

"It took you that long to put _that_ on?" Sango asked with a raised eye-brow, and the two boys scoffed at her. They then pulled out an i-pod each and a couple of snacks to munch on for the way there. Kagome giggled.

"And to grab snacks?" She asked. They'd probably freak once they saw who they were about to meet, and they had brought snacks? Good thing she brought those magazines in her bag. They walked off, Kilala, Rin, Ayame, Kouga, Shippou and Sesshy not far behind. She had a ton of magazines in her bag, and posters and CD's and they were starting to take their toll on her back.

"All right, Sango, you know where the studios are, right?" Kagome asked, and Sango nodded. They hopped into her jeep, a lot of people in the back of the Ferrari. They sped off and Kagome sighed, this would be interesting. They arrived at the studios 5 minutes later, their boarding school not that far from them. Kagome led them to a large room after talking with the security and they all sat down on one of the comfy couches that were in the big living room like room and stared at the stereo and flat screen TV in astonishment. Kagome turned the TV on and popped the one DVD there was into the DVD player at the bottom of the TV. A music video with Eminem and Dr. Dre in it together.

"Kagome!" A woman's call rang through the room and a girl around 23 and had green hair and purple eye contacts ran up to Kagome and hugged her. The group raised a brow, not recognizing the woman. "It's so nice to see you again!"

"Nice to see you, too, Alisha." Kagome said and Alisha stopped hugging her slightly. She then pulled back and looked at the other confused teens. Kagome introduced them and then introduced the woman. "This is Alisha, she's my instructor, and she helped the people you're about to meet a little as well. And speaking of those two, here."

"What's this for?" InuYasha asked, confused. They opened the posters to find Eminem, Dr. Dre and 50 cent. They also had magazines with Eminem or Dre on the front of them. Sango raised an eye-brow, then realization dawned on her.

"We're meeting Eminem and Dre!" She screeched. Ayame started squealing with her and Rin and Kilala were standing there in shock. As for the boys, well, they were yelling in happiness and began singing with a song that suddenly went on to the TV, Ass Like That. Alisha looked slightly confused. Why were they so psyched about meeting Dre and Eminem?

"Hey, did I hear my name?" A boy/man with blonde hair that was almost entirely gone and blue eyes walked into the room with a bored look on his face. A man that was black, had short brown hair and had brown eyes was right behind him. Kagome went up to them and hugged them one at a time. Eminem looked slightly bored still but saw the boys and went up to them, and they began to rap together. Dre was joining them when there was a sudden squeal as Kikyou suddenly came through the door.

"Kikyou? What're _you_ doing here!" Kagome asked insultingly, and the girl glared at her. They had a glaring contest and Kouga decided to break the silence. And by asking the same question Kagome asked.

"What are you doing here, Kikyou? How'd you get past the guards?" He asked her and she looked away from Kagome to answer every one's question.

"I snuck in, the back door was opened. I all ready knew you guys were all coming here. So I decided to see if I could see who you were going to see. Eminem, could you sign my shirt!" Kikyou changed the subject by taking out a shirt that had a few autographs on it and it was white, "and Dre, too?"

"I ain't signing anything for you, slut." Dre said, seeing Kagome didn't like the girl at all, and neither did her friends, so Eminem and Dre didn't sign anything, instead, Dre did exactly what Kikyou deserved. "Security! There's a rabid fan loose again!" he yelled, causing 2 big men to come in. Eminem pointed towards Kikyou and took her away, throwing her outside.

"I'll get you for this, Kagome!" Kikyou shouted and walked off back to the school where Kagura waited for her. She could Kikyou was stressed, so just walked behind her. Back to the studio.

"Friggen slut. Always thinks she can get away with any thing…" Kagome mumbled. Eminem laughed at this. Every one except for Kagome, Dre and Alisha looked at him disbelievingly. Kagome smiled at them, they had never seen him actually laugh before. And so it was funny to watch them have looks of surprise on their faces for something the rapper did. Because no one was ever surprised by Eminem's actions now a days. Seeming as he all ways did bad things any ways.

"What, is bad for me to laugh or something? Stop f—ing starring at me all ready!" He said in an exasperated tone. They stopped starring by watching Dre laugh at Eminem for being frustrated with a few teens when there was worse things tat fans did every day. So that would be why they moved to Tokyo for the year, to get away from the U.S.A fans.

"Man, not many people out of the studios have heard you laughing…" Miroku said in awe to Eminem. He rolled his eyes and sighed. '_Of course not, dumb ass kid.' _He thought, slightly annoyed. So he decided to ignore the comment and suggested they go to the studios for some recording.

"The world is black

And hearts are cold

But there's no hope,

That's what we're told

And we can't go back,

It won't be the same

Forever changed

By the things we've seen, seen, seeeeen

Turn to channel seven at a quarter to eight

You see the same damn thing it's just a different day

And no one knows why this is happening…"

InuYasha finished his song called The World Is Black, and every one cheered. He bowed in thanks, putting the paper back into his pocket after folding it. Sesshy high-fived him and Kagome hugged him. Every one raised an eyebrow at this. Eminem and Dre started to tease her.

"You've got a boyfriend! Haha, wait till Pierre finds out, he'll be pissed. You know, he still likes you…" Eminem said. Kagome blushed and muttered she had to go to the washroom, and came back 5 minutes later looking slightly…wet. She had wet her hair. Dre did a cat whistle and Kagome glared at him. He backed away and she nodded in approval. Eminem snorted at the two's antics.

"Well, we've gotta go. Sorry guys, but schools tomorrow and we need to make sure Kikyou and Naraku don't try to do anything funny. Oh, and by the way, can you two sing at the prom?" Kagome asked, speaking a hundred miles an hour. The two nodded and Kagome smiled at them. She gave them a peck on the cheek and waited for the others to say good bye and then they left.

"Well, that was an interesting day. Oh, and Kagome, you have awesome friends." Shippou said, laughing slightly and pulling out his signed poster and magazine. Kagome smiled for the millionth time that day.

"No problem." She said as if they hadn't just gone and rapped and sang with two of the most famous rappers in the world. InuYasha smiled at the beautiful girl before. '_How did she become so wonderful all the sudden?' _He thought vas he watched Kagome talk with the girls. She looked almost angelic smiling and laughing every few seconds. '_She's my Kagome, no one else's…'_

End

Well, what'd you think? Cool, huh? I think so…lol. So, why is no one reviewing! I do like reviews, it encourages me even more! So PLEASE R&R? Please? (Puppy eyes) besides, I went out of my way to write this for you… oh, and if any one was offended by my apology last chappy, I meant I don't care about the colour of skin, only about how kind you are and who you are inside. Hey, kind hearts are the best, who needs good looks? Well, it's still cool to have good looks but honestly it doesn't even matter. So yeah, sorry once again.


	9. Billie Joe And An Amusement Park

Hiya peeps! Sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever… but I went out of town for the weekend and I had to finish up the chappy to my newest ficcy, so be happy! Oh, and I need votes for the next chappy, and u can't pick twice. Here they are:

Do you think that all pairings should 'finally' get together, all in the next chappy

wait for another chappy for all pairings

have Kagome and InuYasha next chappy only

have only Sango and Miroku

have only Sesshy and Rin

or just wait till near the end of the story for all of them

all right, I need at least 20 votes before continuing with chappy 10! Well, here's chappy 9!

Chapter 9: Billie Joe And An Amusement Park

"Ack! My notes for socials are gone!" Kagome screeched in terror. Sango raised an eyebrow. Well, Kagome was almost literally tearing the room apart, Sango watching from her bed. What a way to wake up on a Monday morning with a test waiting to happen in math today.

"Your notes are in your bag, you should try remembering these things." Sango said as if it were obvious. Kagome quickly rushed over to the only item not searched and squealed.

"THANK YOU!" she yelled, and hugged Sango. The girl blinked, and tried to pry the hyper girl off her. Kagome was no longer 'going out' with InuYasha, seeming as the dare was over 2 weeks ago. And Kikyou was proved wrong and Kagome had gotten Green Day and Eminem to play at the school. Along with Simple Plan, Pierre had jumped at the chance. Of course, Pierre was a little sad that Kagome turned him down yet again after he asked her out again. Kagome had said that he just wanted to have every girl he could, and she was refusing him because he wasn't her type and she didn't want to be used.

"Yeah, yeah, just get off of me…" Sango mumbled and Kagome let go of her, searching over her notes for the first period of the day. They both hated social studies, and all ways looked over their notes incase the teacher gave them yet another surprise quiz. They headed down stairs, the bell ringing. They didn't know Kikyou was waiting around the corner.

"Ouch! Watch it, Higurashi!" she screeched as Kagome walked right into the girl. Kikyou hit the floor with her ass. Kagome laughed and helped the girl up. "Why are you helping me up, wench?" she asked snootily as she wiped her butt off, glaring at the happy girl. Kagome just shrugged. Kikyou snorted, as if Kagome would just help her for no reason.

"Why were you waiting for us?" Sango asked curiously. Kikyou scoffed, as if she would- wait, the only reason she was there was to wait for them to tell them something, right…

"Well, I wanted to change the dare. You stay at the haunted chamber with InuYasha and Sango for all of next weekend, but only if you don't have Maroon 5 here, for Halloween." She said with a satisfied smirk. "and you have to kiss a boy."

"Maroon 5? I can't do that! They don't go to my studio…" Kagome was frantic, and she didn't want to look like a wimp. Then she smirked, Billie Armstrong did, though. 'Thank god, Billie you've saved me big time!' she thought with a sigh of relief. She smirked, why not make the dare a bit bigger? "All right, but you have to leave InuYasha alone, along with me and my friends, and not sending any one to do stuff for you, and you can't change the dare. And I'll go and spend the weekend in the haunted chamber thing this weekend, any ways!"

"F-fine!" Kikyou said, stuttering, but she wasn't that dumb, she had crossed her fingers. And high school is all about cheating. She was going to have big fun with this, and she was going to see Maroon 5 at the Halloween dance, a really nice bonus. Kagome and Sango walked off, leaving a nervous looking, but smiling on the inside, Kikyou standing there.

2 days later

A man with green eyes, spiky black hair and a few tattoos stared at Kagome intently, as if his concentration would break if there was one sound. Then he spoke, startling every one in the room. "I could talk to him, I'm sure he would be happy to go to your Halloween dance." He said in thought.

"Thank you Billie!" Kagome said, and hugged him. InuYasha sighed, he was bored, he loved Green Day, but all they were doing was being silent and content. He betted that Billie was really actually fun, when he wasn't thinking something over.

"We can go on a jet plane to Tokyo now, if you like. You can miss a day of school, can't you?" he asked them. Every one said yes and they all began to chat…finally. InuYasha smirked, Billie really was a good guy and fun to talk to, and none of them could take the eerie sound so they had suddenly burst into talking, it was kinda funny, actually.

"Well, let's go. He's only staying in Kyoto for a couple months, so it'll probably be in 3 weeks, right? Seeming as it's October now. The jet's waiting outside." Billie said to them. Kagome smiled when she realized that the other two band members were missing from the building.

"Where are the other two?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"They said they'd be gone for a day to see tourist attractions." He said simply, as if it was no biggy that two very famous people were going around a city that they weren't entirely familiar with and could get lost or run into a gang. They headed outside to the jet they were going in and they all gasped, except for Billie and his two guards.

"This shit is awesome!" InuYasha said in amazement. The other teens agreed with him. They walked up the stairs and took a seat in the almost livable jet with a bar, a big fridge with a ton of food, a 32 inch flat screen TV in the front, a comfy leather couch, 5 rooms with miracle beds in them and an X-box, DVD player and a ton of movies and games with them underneath the TV.

"Oh my f---ing god!" Sango gasped as she sat on the couch with every one else, but Miroku went straight to the miracle bed in one of the rooms, along with Kouga, Ayame, Sesshy and Rin. They all went to a separate room and InuYasha, Sango, Kagome, Billie, Kilala and Shippou stayed where they were on the couch. Billie got up and slipped a movie into the DVD player and sat back down with two remotes in his hand. He turned the TV on and pressed play. He had put in 'Queen Of The Damned'. One of Kilala's favorite movies.

"Oh! Don't bite her! Don't bite her!" Kilala was yelling near the end of the movie, when Billie turned it off as they landed. Kilala had a pouty face on as they woke up the five in the miracle beds. They groaned and got up slowly, taking their sweet time. Billie seemed to be enjoying his company and being able to see Kagome again. Of course, who wouldn't be happy if she weren't around? All InuYasha knew of was Kikyou, her posies and Naraku and his posies.

"Well, we're going to an amusement park first, seeming as Maroon 5 is currently doing a concert and won't be back until around 6 tonight. And it's only 3 now, I still don't believe you were able to skip school. And with permission from even the vice principal? Man, he must be pretty nice to let you skip school –all of you- to see a famous person/friend."

"Well, Myouga-sensei would do anything for InuYasha because of how famous his father used to be and he's a big fan of yours. He used to be InuYasha's personal servant when he was a pup and now that he doesn't get paid and can't live without getting paid and InuYasha's old enough to take care of himself he isn't under the command of him, but is still very loyal." Kagome explained. InuYasha raised an eyebrow at her information on him. She had been listening on the night he told her that? But, that's impossible, it was only a dream, right? (if you are dumb-which I'm sure you're not- I'm talking about the dream from when they went to the movies)

"Ok then…" Billie said, not expecting an answer from her at all. Well, who would expect an answer to that? They got into the awaiting limo outside of the landing area and drove to a humongous amusement park, making them all gasp. They got out of the car and Billie smiled a small smile. He was able to get to the front of the very long line in two seconds, seeming as every one let him go ahead of him…

"11 bracelets, please." Billie said, and the woman nodded, grabbing 11 of the all day bracelets. Joe gave her 80 dollars to pay and she hit a red button, opening the gate for tem. She seemed to have been staring at Billie longingly. They walked into the amusement park and Kagome decided they'd split up. Billie slightly agreed, but wondered who he was going with.

"InuYasha and I, Sango and Miroku, Ayame and Kouga, Shippou and Kilala, Rin and Sesshy and Billie…with, uh, her!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed a girl with short red hair in a weird bun that totally suited her and red eyes with a pair of green short shorts and a yellow tank top. "Hey, do you like Billie Joe? Wait, you're Engu! You're from my old middle school!"

"Kagome! Hey! Uh, why are with punks from shikon high? These guys aren't your friends, are they? And, what high school do you even go to?" Engu asked the teen. Kagome sighed, why'd Engu always have to be so damn curious?

"Yes, they're my friends. I go to shikon high, and these guys are the most popular, next to Naraku, yes, and they're the nicest, I think. Though they have bullied a few people before…" Kagome mumbled. Engu laughed. The others raised an eyebrow.

"Cool, and yes, I love Billie Joe. Green Day is awesome. Hi, you must be Billie, huh?" Engu asked Billie. He nodded. The girl seemed supremely calm for some one who loved him and is actually meeting him. "Don't worry, I'm always this calm and curious, no matter what. Besides, I kinda think Kagome is the best singer in the world…" '_So do I.'_ Thought InuYasha.

"Ok, well, we're divided, though I don't really like my partner, let's go." Sango said and put her bracelet on, grabbing Miroku's collar and dragging him off. Shippou and Kilala walked off after Ayame and Kouga left and Rin dragged Sesshy towards the zipper. Billie walked off with Engu beside him, leaving Kagome and InuYasha standing there wondering what to do.

"Do you like the graviton?" Kagome asked him nervously as they walked away from their spot.

"I love that ride." He said, and Kagome smiled as they headed towards the said ride. They showed their bracelets to the ticket taker and he let them on, and they found two empty mat things and rested their backs on them. They smirked at each other, and the space ship shaped ride began to spin slowly, becoming faster and faster. As it got to it's max and began moving up and down Kagome moved u the mat on the wall, she was stuck to the thing and could climb the wall. She looked at the railing and tried to shrug. She began to make her way so she was upside down on the wall and InuYasha seemed to be copying her as he also went upside down. They grinned at each other and reached out to grab the bar, now standing on the wall. The safety guy saw them and did thumbs up as he grabbed the bar to steady himself.

"This is fun! I'm finally with someone who can do the same tricks as me!" Kagome yelled to InuYasha. He tried to nod, but couldn't, or she just didn't see it. Then the ride began to slow down and they took their positions back on the mat. The ride came to a halt and they swayed a little from dizziness and got off the ride with every one else that was on the ride as well.

"What should we do next?" InuYasha asked Kagome as they sat on the nearest bench. Kagome heard a few screams from near by. She smiled, she knew exactly where the screaming was coming from.

"The zipper…" she said deviously, and InuYasha seemed to slightly pale at this. She giggled and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the ride.

"Wow, this is a big line…" Rin said as Sesshy prayed that the line would last forever, he hated the zipper. Suddenly Kagome and InuYasha were beside them, Kagome grinning like an idiot and InuYasha growing paler by the second as he watched the zipper. "Kagome! This is going to be so much fun! Hey, maybe you two will have the cage after us, most likely. And you guys budged in front of a lot of people…"

"We know, you can have four together, you know. It's that simple. They just give you two cages. And we saw you in the line and I remembered that and immediately came over with InuYasha." Kagome said excitedly. Rin giggled. Sesshy and InuYasha gave each other worried and sympathetic looks.

"I hate this ride…" Sesshy mumbled. Rin rolled her eyes. They stood there for another 10 minutes as the line gradually became smaller and their turn finally came up. They got two cages, just like Kagome said. Rin and Sesshy got the first one and Kagome and InuYasha got the next. The ride went slowly at first because there were more people coming on. Then the ride began, he pushed every one once and the ride sped up, more and more. Until the ride hit it's max. InuYasha held in screams and Sesshy tried to hide his emotions let alone his screams.

"Wahoo!" Kagome yelled and gave a small scream, along with Rin. The two loved this ride. They were having the laugh of their lives as the boys tried to hold in a whole bunch of thing. Including, most likely, puke. Kagome sighed, why was he so persistence…and Rin wondered how Sesshy could be scared…boys were a mystery.

"That was fun!" Kagome said to Rin as they got off the ride. They sat down for a second to let the boys calm down. Then they separated again. Kagome led InuYasha to a cotton candy stand. She bought them both a thing of the sugary cotton candy. They ate it at a bench with their own drinks and then played a few stand games, InuYasha winning Kagome a couple teddies.

"Do you like roller coasters?" InuYasha asked her. Kagome paled instantly, how did he know she hated roller coasters? She only dreamt that. Right?

"InuYasha, don't you dare…" she said dangerously. He shrugged and picked her up bridal style leaping to his favorite ride in the whole world. The Hulk (don't know the name of other roller coasters…). She screeched, she didn't want to go on a roller coaster. She was afraid of them, but some how she wasn't afraid of the zipper…

"Oh, c'mon, Kags. Be a sport. It'll be fun…" InuYasha said deviously. Kagome wined, why her? She didn't do any thing _too_ bad to him, did she? She sure as hell hoped the zipper wasn't what made him like this. She didn't know that InuYasha hated the zipper and she wasn't one to change her mind. It wasn't her fault… he just got over upset, is all…

"Eek!" she screeched as they got into line and he continued to hold her. He saw Sango and Miroku right in front of them and smiled, at least Kagome wasn't alone, seeming as Sango was tugging on her wrist to be let go to run off as far from the roller coaster as possible while Miroku stood calmly holding her wrist with a smirk playing his lips.

"Hey, Miroku. So you have a struggler, too?" InuYasha asked sarcastically. Miroku looked behind him and his smirk turned to a grin. This was gonna be fun…

"Oh, yes. I wish I could hold Sango the way you're holding Kagome, it would be easier to get her to get on the ride. But I'm afraid I do not have your strength." He said in a cheerful manner, making it hard for InuYasha to not laugh. Kagome began to chat with Sango while the boys were distracted with trying to confuse them. Tough it wouldn't work, the girls were all ready scared, so they didn't need to be confused. So they just talked about how they couldn't wait to show Kikyou they were more than her.

"She is such a bitch, just think about her face when she sees we will stay in the 'haunted' chamber…I mean, honestly, who believes in that shit now?" Kagome said. Sango laughed. They noticed the boys were still talking and InuYasha didn't even notice the girl in his arms was talking and Miroku didn't notice Sango wasn't struggling to get free any more. Sango smirked and went close to Miroku's ear.

"BOO!" she screamed and Miroku yelled. But he still didn't let go of her wrist. He steadied his breath and glared at Sango. "Pay attention, the line has a gap because of you two. And we're up next."

'Ack!" the two boys yelled and got to the ticket guy. They all showed their bracelets and InuYasha let Kagome down once they were inside of the cave where they got into the seats. Miroku let go of Sango's wrist and she rubbed it slightly. The seats were in fours. Sango and Kagome sat in the middle together and InuYasha and Miroku grabbed the two and moved them to the very front and placed hem in the middle there. InuYasha sat on Kagome's other side on the right and Miroku sat on Sango's other side on the left.

"Well ladies, have fun." Miroku said with a smirk. Kagome and Sango whimpered. The harnesses came down and fastened them to the seat. Kagome and Sango gulped while the boys had adrenaline rushing through their veins. The ride began to move and they made their way up the hill. Then they got to the top and there was a deep drop. The coaster stopped for a second, then they went down supremely fast. Kagome and Sango screamed, holding onto the boy beside them for dear life. InuYasha raised an eyebrow, but ignored it and raised his arms and yelling, having the time of his life.

"Wahoo!" InuYasha yelled in excitement. They came to a loop and Kagome and Sango's grip tightened on the boys as they screamed all the way around the loop. InuYasha decided he'd comfort the girl holding him some what and put his arms down and held her to him, making her stop screaming and to put her face in his red t-shirt. His baggy black pants seemed to become warmer on his legs as one of her arms rested on his lap and his chains rattled against the chair as they went on another loop. He noticed Miroku had Sango clinging to his baggy purple t-shirt and his baggy black pants had an arm on them as well. Miroku's chains were currently being sat on by their owner (Miroku) so they didn't rattle on the seat.

"Ack!" Kagome screeched as they went upside down and her hair went in InuYasha's face and his hair flew down towards the ground. Sango and Miroku had their hair up, so nothing really happened to their hair. InuYasha kept the girl in his arms in a tight embrace as he felt something wet on his shirt. She was crying. "InuYasha, help!"

"Kagome, are you ok?" he asked as he pulled her away from his chest. She whimpered. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was looking at him longingly with a few tears streaming down her face. "Kagome? Uh, it's ok. The ride is, uh, almost over…" he didn't know what to say!

"O-ok." She stuttered. She put her face back into his chest and felt the roller coaster come to a sudden halt, causing them to learch forward in their seats. Kagome let go of the hanyou completely and got out of her seat as soon as the harness was removed. Sango was right after her, and Miroku and InuYasha sighed. It didn't go as they had planned.

end

Hiya! That's my longest chappy so far…wow, took me almost a whole week to finish this chappy. Lol. This took a long time, but I had to make you guys happy. Lol. So that would be chappy 9, and I want those votes. R&R!

Neko Jer!


	10. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!

PEOPLES! You're R&R-ing, but you aren't voting! (no double votes…) so please review? Very many thanks! Sorry if I'm freaking out, but there can't be a chapter 10 unless you guys give me at least 20 votes! I need, currently, uh…6 votes, so I need, what, 12? Oh, no, 14 votes more to go at least…lol. I'm confusing my self…well, here's the options:

1. Do you think that all pairings should 'finally' get together, all in the next chappy

wait for another chappy for all pairings

have Kagome and InuYasha next chappy only

have only Sango and Miroku

have only Sesshy and Rin

or just wait till near the end of the story for all of them

there you have, no double voting and please let me start chappy 10 soon?


	11. The Chamber And Contained Feelings

To hell with it! Arg! There's still 6 votes left, but I'm getting tired of waiting! Yeesh, I'm on how many people's fave list and I only get 14 votes…sorry, today was just a bad day so don't get offended, but I forgive you very much, Miaow Mix! Lol, sorry. Well, I guess you'll see what the votes were in the chappy, ne? Well, here you go! And this shows as chapter 11, but do I give a damn, no! Hahaha! (Reminder, this is chapter _10_!)

Chapter 10: The Haunted Chamber And Containing Feelings

"Are you ready?" Sango asked the nervous girl before her. It was time to fallow through with Kikyou's dare. They had gotten Maroon 5 to play for the concert before they leave but Kagome had still agreed to spend the weekend in the Haunted Chamber as they call it. They had gotten food for the night and had every thing they needed. So all that was left to do was go and spend the night in the room and then spend yet another night in the room, but be free until dark during the day time to leave.

"Yeah, a couple of ghosts, if there is any, aren't going to scare me. And I've been packing since the last period, which was at 3:30. So yeah. And you've been packing to, along with InuYasha." Kagome explained shortly. "Now, how many rooms were in this thing?" she asked. Sango sighed, Kagome had to know everything didn't she?

"Two, not including the bathroom. There's also a small kitchen and a couple closets, and the rooms contain a queen sized bed for one and a king sized bed for the other, where I'm sure you and InuYasha will get along _just_ fine…" Sango teased. Kagome fumed and began to chase the poor girl around the dorm until she finally caught her and punched her hard on the arm.

"I _so_ do not like him, besides, you have the hots for Miroku and you can _not_ deny that!" Kagome said and Sango blushed with a mad glare on the girl. Kagome giggled madly and Sango punched the girl just as hard. "Well sorry for saying the truth!"

"I don't like him though!" Sango said. Kagome rolled her eyes when InuYasha came in with a huge bag on his back. She grabbed her own bag and checked the time. 8:50, she sighed, time to go. They had to be there by nine, so they should try to be a bit early, if they could make it to the other side of the school in ten minutes.

"C'mon, we need to go." InuYasha mumbled. Kagome nodded and Sango quickly grabbed her bag. They ran as fast as possible, InuYasha carrying the huge food bag for them. They all had huge bags so they went a bit slower, but still went quite fast. They got there with one minute to spare. Their friends were waiting for them, along with Kikyou. She smirked at them.

"Bye, Inu-kun! I'll miss you, I hope you don't get too freaked about the ghosts if there really is any!" she said in a high pitched voice. InuYasha flinched, then came up with a come back.

"The only ghost in this school is you, wench. And no tryin' to pretend you're the ghost, cuz I can smell ya know. So no tricks, or else." He said and Kagome sighed, there he goes with in antics again. At least she knew InuYasha better than that cunt. They walked into the dorm and sighed, why was Kikyou so in love with this place? It was the worst dare possible.

"Well, wanna tell ghost stories, then have a small snack?" Kagome asked excitedly. The two shrugged and she giggled in glee. She knew the perfect ghost story, so she led them to the room with a king sized bed and they sat on it. (A/N: I don't know any ghost stories, so I'm just not gonna write it, sorry.)

"Holy kuso!" Sango exclaimed as Kagome finished the story. InuYasha seemed to be trying not to look frightened while Sango hung tightly onto Kagome's arm. The girl giggled menacingly. InuYasha gulped, shaking slightly. '_I never want to go in the woods at night by my self again…'_ he thought and Kagome smirked at him.

"Scared, Mr. I'm-So-Tough?" she asked and then cackled that of a witch's cackle. Sango blinked and laughed. Kagome raised an eyebrow at her.

"Where'd you learn to do that? I _have_ to learn how to that! That's so damn funny!" she said between laughs. Kagome began to laugh with her. InuYasha smirked, how'd they get cracked up just by a cackle, he didn't know, but it was funny watching them. But he was staring at Kagome contently, taking in her wonderful smile and the way her voice echoed and how her beautiful eyes gleamed in joy.

"Why are you laughing in _my_ dorm!" a voice suddenly yelled. They stopped immediately.

"Tell me again why this place became haunted?" Kagome asked, slightly scared.

"This was, and still is, the biggest dorm in all of the school, right? Well, this girl named Midoriko and this boy named Onigumo had got the dorm/chamber and they were brother and sister, right? Well, this couple by the names of Ayane and Ryu were also super rich and 'loved' each other dearly. They were so rich they were able to get engaged at the age of 17, making it legal only for the two.

"They wanted the biggest chamber and they would do anything to get it. I might be telling this wrong, but this happened in the second year this school was running, so maybe 80 years ago. But I do know this for a fact, on the night of Midoriko's birthday, Ayane and Ryu had snuck in and beheaded the two with the sharpest katanas ever seen in that age. And from then on people would rush out screaming 'ghost, ghost!'" Sango explained.

"Yeah, that's right, no my beloved sister's birthday! Why did they do this to us! We didn't do anything to disserve this! We never treated any one wrong!" a voice said. Kagome was suddenly clinging to InuYasha tightly. That's when a slightly see through figure appeared beside the bed, he had black hair that hung to his chest and stunning black eyes that were very dull at the moment.

"O-Onigumo?" InuYasha asked cautiously. "Y-you look like Muso, why? You shouldn't…" InuYasha continued in shock. Onigumo smiled slightly at him.

"Naraku is dangerous in these ways. Be careful around him." A girl said this time as her figure appeared, slim and fragile, also slightly see through. She had long black hair and beautiful green eyes. Her lips were an almost unnatural red and she had a head ring on her head that fit perfectly with a weird design in the middle of it, right at the center of her forehead.

"So, you're Midoriko?" Kagome asked. The female ghost nodded. Kagome smiled sadly at her, she wasn't afraid any more. "What do you mean by Naraku is dangerous? And what does it have to do with Muso?" she asked the ghost.

"Naraku created Muso, well, not entirely. But he created Muso's looks and was some how able to make it real. Kikyou is lucky that Naraku likes her, she has him on her side, which can strengthen her greatly." Onigumo explained. "He made Muso look like he does to make people who have seen me in here think it was just him, and he thought he'd make fun of me. He was the first to discover me, but instead of running he examined me while talking to me. That was 20 years ago. He isn't really 16, he's over 30. he's a demon, as you know, and has been persuading the principal to make others think he's only 16 this year, the year that Muso first comes."

"Wow, that's unbelievable." Kagome suddenly started doing the beat to Unbelievable by EMF. They all stared at her, thinking she may have gone crazy. She noticed this and stopped. She laughed nervously. "Could you, uh, stop staring at me please?" she asked as she felt rather uncomfortable. They laughed at her, the ghosts included.

"Wow, I didn't know mortals were so funny when they meet a ghost," Midoriko said, still laughing a little.

"That's me, I guess, seeming as I've never met a ghost before. But you look a lot like me," Kagome said as she looked at Midoriko a bit better. Her hair was a raven black and her eyes were just as beautiful as Kagome's. Midoriko saddened at this.

"Naraku didn't make you look like me, he made Kikyou look like me, but you, you're just the natural you. You might even be my reincarnation. You never know. Maybe we're related even. Are you a Kantanashi?" she asked. Kagome shook her head no. "Oh, too bad. Well, our time to be in the real world is running out slowly. We'll see you tomorrow, bye!"

"Bye!" Kagome and Sango chorused and InuYasha waved slightly as the siblings suddenly disappeared from sight. '_That was weird, ghosts do exist and Naraku is a pure enemy that is supremely dangerous…'_ InuYasha thought. The girls seemed to be acting as if two friends just left to their dorms for the night, not like ghosts had just talked to them and told them 'top secret' things.

"That was weird. Well, should we, uh, go to bed? That kinda freaked me a bit, so I think if I lay down I'll be better." Kagome said, now acting like a ghost just came. She was suddenly very pale and was clinging tightly to InuYasha's arm again. "Please let that of just been my imagination…"

"You ok? Cuz it wasn't your imagination and you were just laughing with them and acting as if you knew them your whole life…" InuYasha mumbled to her and she laughed nervously.

"Well, even if they are ghosts, you have to be polite, and they seemed nice so why not? But now that I think about it, I'm scared!" she whaled. InuYasha gulped as Sango and Kagome hugged each other tightly and cried on each other's shoulder.

"It's ok, Kags. B-besides, they helped us find the culprit to, uh, something, right?" Sango said shakily, and Kagome nodded slightly. She suddenly looked at InuYasha.

"Could you sing? Please?" she asked him, and he stuttered, then nodded slightly. He gulped, and Sango let Kagome go.

"I'm gonna go to bed now, you two can sleep in here together, I can't sleep with other people so I'm not gonna share a bed, so you two have to share this room, sorry. And InuYasha, please comfort Kagome? Night." She said and left the room. The two teens blushed at each other.

"Are you going to sing?" Kagome asked nervously. He gulped, which song? How about seasons? It always put him to sleep when he couldn't fall asleep. Maybe it would put Kagome to sleep as well.

"Summer night reminds of

All the feelings of your love

And what I was like when we were together

Walking on the beach

You were never far from my reach

And you held me through the stormy weather

**Chorus**

I, I wanna fall in love tonight

And I, I remember when you said "Every thing is gonna be all right"

**End Chorus**

Laying in the summer grass

You told me not to talk too fast

As I told you how I feel

You made feel right at home

You told me I was not alone

And you knew just how I feel

I know we talked about it

I just couldn't get around it

I just want one more night with you

**Chorus**

October air reminds of all the seasons of your love

And what it was like when we were together

The smell of fall is every where

And though it seems I just don't care

Cuz now, you've gone away

**Chorus**

All right

I , I wanna fall in love

I, I wanna fall in love

Tonight."

"That's so sweet, InuYasha, you're such a good singer. I wish I could return the favor, but you most likely wouldn't like my singing…" Kagome seemed very content now, and rather dreamy. But she blushed as she said this.

"Well, you most likely are good seeming as you were trained in top notch studios with the best teachers." InuYasha said and she blushed more. But he seemed to be blushing that he had just sang a very secret song that no one except for her had ever heard before. "So let's hear it."

"Ok, uh… how about Tourniquet?" she said and he shrugged. She breathed in and began to sing one of her most secret songs.

"I tried to kill the pain

But it only brought more

Oh so much more

I'm dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying, praying, bleeding, I'm screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?

**Chorus**

My god, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

**End Chorus**

Do you remember me?

Lost for so long

Will you be on the other side

Or will you forget me?

I'm dying, I'm praying, I'm bleeding, I'm screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?

**Chorus**

Return to me salvation

I want to die

**Chorus**

My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied?

Christ, tourniquet

My suicide."

"Wow, you're an awesome singer. That song seemed really deep, though. Do you really feel that way?" InuYasha asked the girl. She sighed.

"Some times I want to die, I feel lost without my dad and my mom tries to stay happy but I can tell she's grieving, and Souta is sad when he's at home now, he has no one to talk to. I go to boarding school now and mom has to work to keep food on the table and Gii-Chan needs to do the chores, so he's alone. And me, my dad was always there for me, he always found ways to make me happy when I'm sad and I can't help it. So I wrote that song and sing it when I feel like making suicide, so I stop my self when I sing it when I realize what I'll miss." She explained.

"Wow. I didn't know that you went through that much…" InuYasha whispered. Kagome smiled lightly at him.

"It's no big deal. I really like that song you were just singing, do you actually mean it or did you just feel like writing when you were bored?" Kagome asked softly, trying to change the subject. InuYasha got the hit and replied.

"I was sad one day, I was 'in love' with a girl in my class, and on the night I was gonna ask her out, she moved to America. That was about 5 years ago. Every one was going out at the age of 11 so I thought why not? But she told me the news right on the day she was moving, and I all ready wrote a few songs back then so I've been singing that to help me sleep for the past few years." InuYasha explained.

"Oh, really? So you thought that since every one else was doing something you had to do it to? I say just be yourself. I like the real you." She said with a shrug. He blushed. Kagome wondered if Sango had planned this somehow.

"Th-thanks." He mumbled. She nodded slightly and blushed a little as well. '_She's beautiful, and I'm not going to deny it this time. I won't deny that I…'_ he couldn't finish his sentence. He had to tell her, not say it in his mind!

"InuYasha, I… I think-" she began but couldn't finish, she was getting more shy than she usually did. He blushed as he saw how close he was getting to her. They were leaning closer and closer together until they were an inch apart. They stared at the other's lips longingly. InuYasha closed the distance and his lips touched hers lightly. She deepened it, and they kissed each other passionately. He tasted her lips as he nibbled them, tasting the sweet taste of honey caramel. She moaned at the action and he licked her lips, almost begging for entrance. She immediately gave him his request and their tongues battled for reign of the other.

He pulled away from her for air, and they both breathed heavily. "Kagome, I love you…" he whispered to her as he embraced her in his arms tightly, as if if he let go he would lose her forever. She gasped lightly and smiled one of those rare smiles that he loved so much.

"I love you, too, InuYasha," she whispered in his ear. He smiled a true smile and pulled away a little and kissed her again. She smiled against his lips and they stayed like that for a while when there was a snap and a bright flash.

"Hah!" Sango yelled triumphantly. She had just taken a picture of them kissing, and they immediately pulled away from each other, glaring at Sango for ruining their moment.

"Sango, that picture is not to be shown to _any one!_ how much did you hear?" Kagome asked worriedly, hoping the girl didn't hear the songs.

"Right after you said InuYasha was better the way he is rather than being like others or something or rather. What were you guys talking about before that?" she asked them.

"Nothing!" they both yelled. She smiled, it was something secret. _'I won't bother them for now,'_ she thought. She smiled at them slyly.

"You guys should be a bit more clean next time. I mean, tongues for your first kiss? Naughty!" Sango said, making the two blush more. "Well, night guys. Don't make too much noise either!"

"Bitch!" the two yelled at her as she shut the door when she exited the room. Kagome sighed, then smiled at InuYasha lightly.

"Should we go to bed now? It _is_ 12 at night." She said, and he nodded. She lied down on the bed and he lied down beside her. She smiled at him as he pulled her close to his chest. Right where she belonged, curled up in his chest with him hugging her to him. Right where he belonged as well.

"Hey guys!" Kilala said as she saw Sango walk up with a smirk plastered onto her face and Kagome and InuYasha right behind her. Kilala noticed the two were holding hands, along with Rin. They both squealed, along with Ayame as she suddenly noticed. The boys just gave InuYasha that 'good job!' look. The two blushed.

"InuYasha baby!" Kikyou yelled as she rushed up to the group. Shippou gave her a disgusted look and she gasped as she saw the two teens holding hands. "Higurashi, you are so dead!" she screamed. InuYasha was suddenly in front of Kagome protectively.

"No, she isn't. Does it look like she's dead? She doesn't look see through, sad or pale." InuYasha said sarcastically. "That would be you." He said. The others laughed while Kikyou stuttered.

"You're going down, Higurashi! Just you wait!" Kikyou yelled, nut the whole group was now blocking her from seeing Kagome and InuYasha. Sesshy stepped out with Kouga and they both pushed her down at the same time, making her hit her head hard on the ground and become unconscious. Suddenly Kagura, with a disgusted look upon her face, and Kanna, with the usual emotionless look, came and grabbed her.

"That's what you keep telling yourself…" Ayame mumbled slightly. As for the others, they laughed. Well, except for Miroku, who was yet again unconscious.

"You guys can't go back tonight, apparently they're closing the chamber off tomorrow, so sorry, no luck for you three." Rin said to the happy couple and fuming girl.

"WHAT?" they yelled. Rin shrugged, giving them a look that asked why they even cared. Kagome answered her question. "there really are ghosts! Midoriko and Onigumo!"

"It's true!" Sango and InuYasha yelled, backing the girl up. The others stared at them, then smiled brightly.

"AWESOME!" they yelled. The three blinked, they believed them?

"Can we go see them? Please?" they all begged. The three shrugged. Why not?

"Sure, besides, they need company. And they can tell you about Naraku and maybe we can get more information. Besides, we never finished our chat about that scum." Sango said. The others were suddenly very curious, but she ignored it. "We'll leave at six tonight. That should be when it turns dark."

"Ok!" they all said. They went and got ready for the night, getting ready to sneak past people.

"Shh!" Sesshy whispered as Kouga and InuYasha argued about something. They both shut up, glaring at each other. Myouga and Kaede were talking right at the entrance of the chamber. They didn't look like they were going any time soon. '_Only option left, the rather high window…'_ Miroku sighed. Kagome was suddenly on InuYasha's back and he leapt out of the nearest window quietly. Kagome pecked him on the cheek and he blushed and jumped up to the open window and went through it to find the two ghosts they were coming to see there.

"It's only six, why are they out there all ready? They weren't supposed to come until 9:30!" Midoriko exclaimed as she saw them. Kagome shrugged.

"Maybe Kikyou talked to Naraku and he forced the teachers to come earlier. They may have heard our conversation. Oh, here comes Rin and Sesshy!" Kagome said as the two said people leapt through the window. They stared at the sibling ghosts and they stared back as Kouga leapt through the window with Miroku on his back and Ayame leapt through the window with Sango on her back. Then Shippou and Kilala came up as well, except they had no one on their backs seeming as they were both demons.

"Midoriko, Onigumo, this is Sesshoumaru, a.k.a Sesshy, Rin, Shippou, Kilala, Ayame, Kouga and Miroku." InuYasha said. "Guys, this is Midoriko and Onigumo." They all nodded. But the others were staring at the ghosts. Sango, Kagome and InuYasha sighed, were they the only ones who weren't shocked? Oh well.

"Well, can you tell them all the stuff you told us about Naraku and the rest that you couldn't tell us yesterday?" Sango asked the two siblings. They nodded and they all headed to the main bedroom with the king sized bed. Kagome and InuYasha sat side by side, Kagome's head on the hanyou's shoulder and her eyes were closed slightly. She was imagining Sango and Miroku finally getting together when Midoriko said something that was rather interesting.

"Kikyou is dead, she isn't real. She's just a piece of clay with souls keeping her alive."

End!

Man, that took 4 days to finish! Wow, 2 of those days were very bad days and yesterday was the day of my school dance, so today I was finally able to finish it! That was a long chapter, you have to admit! See, I made up for the voting period! And I might take a while for chappy 11, cuz I'm having a small problem. I don't know what to do for chapter 11! Eek! Don't hurt me? Oh, and I had to put a bit more soul into this fanfic, so it was at least a bit more like InuYasha, so I made Kikyou a clay pot and added Midoriko and Onigumo. That ghost thing was cheesy, I know, but hey! If it wasn't for Kagome getting freaked out then she wouldn't have told InuYasha that she loves him! So hah! This was 10 and a little bit pages! Yay! Well, Ja Ne!

Neko Jer!


	12. sorry, i have to go for a while

Hi! Sorry to say, but I have bad news… I won't be able to update my stories for around a week, cuz I'm going to my home town for a while. Sorry. But I will se ya after that! Well, gotta go, Ja Ne!

Neko Jer!

P.S. I hope you all have had a wonderful summer so far!


	13. Stealing Souls and Halloween Dance

HI! I'm back! Some one had a peculiar question…but don't worry, I'm not offended. I am a girl, just to let the persons know…lol. Well, I am doing good and it's Canada Day! Yay! I have to go soon, so yeah. So this chappy will take a while to finish. Oh, look, it's all ready the second day I'm writing this. And I'm serious, too! I really wish I wasn't kicked off the computer right during intro. Well, happy Canada Day! Here's chappy 11 for ya!

Disclaimer: I'm gonna have to get used to this, well, here you go. I do not own InuYasha or any part of his show, all Ramiko Takahashi's, do not sue me! Oh, and I don't own Everybody's Fool, The Anthem, Toxic, Holiday, American Idiot and a whole bunch of other songs. I think I may have to make a continue of this chappy…

Chapter 11: Stealing Souls And The Halloween Dance

"Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you? InuYasha can't go out with that Higurashi girl! No one goes out with my Inu-kun! I don't care if he hates me! Well screw you, I need to go. Bye." Kikyou sighed as she hung up the cell from talking with Goshinki. She could've sworn that Goshinki was just a stubborn bastard getting Naraku for popularity. Of course, that's what they all did, including her.

"Hey, what's up? You look stressed." Kagura said lamely. Kikyou shrugged it off and stood in front of Kagura with a look of pure sadness.

"Why did Naraku have to revive me?" she whispered. Kagura sighed. Kikyou had actually died when she was 5 years old, and then Naraku found out how much Kikyou looked like Midoriko and waited a couple years to revive the girl because he couldn't find a witch to revive her quite yet then found Urasue. Urasue didn't really revive Kikyou, but made her a clay pot who had to feed off of souls to live.

"Because, he didn't know that Urasue was that kind of witch and thought that she would actually bring you to life, not make you a body exactly like today so you wouldn't age or grow, and now Naraku is slightly thankful that the bitch made at least 17. So there it is. The reason." Kagura said boredly. Kikyou sighed.

"I have to go now, see ya." She mumbled and walked past the girl to her dorm. When she got there she found her soul collectors waiting for her patiently. They let the souls in their grasp go and they all floated inside of Kikyou, and the soul collectors circled her and she stopped them as she sat on her bed, tired. She didn't know why she was so tired, she just was. So she just slept for a few hours, enjoying the sleep and relaxation. Unknown to her, it was one of the few she was going to get for the rest of the year.

"InuYasha! Wait!" Kagome shouted. She continued to run after the speeding boy, both smiling widely. '_Why is he always so pesky? I try and say the word blackmail about Kikyou and he's suddenly going to the principal saying stuff like he was going to tell them or something.'_ She thought with a sigh. InuYasha seemed overly excited, not pesky, but the word felt like being used so Kagome used it.

"I need to black-mail the bitch, and the best way to do it is to tell the principal and get her to keep it a secret until we tell Kikyou that we got the principal and she knows the secret and will tell the whole school if she doesn't leave us alone." InuYasha said. Kagome raised an eyebrow, that made absolutely no sence. (I seriously don't know what that meant either…)

"InuYasha, I think you've lost it." Kagome said and immediately checked his head for any signs of sickness. InuYasha pulled away and gave her a small peck on the lips and a smirk played his face and he began to run again. Kagome sighed, here they go again. She smiled and chased after him, knowing she didn't have a chance but having fun none the less.

"Kagome! Kags! Wait up, Kags! We have news to give you!" Rin yelled behind them, Ayame and Kouga close behind her. Sesshy sighed as he saw his brother stop too fast and trip over his feet. Kagome giggled and turned to her friends. InuYasha began cursing under his breath as he got up and walked over to them. Rin smiled at him.

"Well, the news is, the contest is being held on the same day as the dance. In other words, in two days." Ayame said, and Kouga pulled out a sheet of paper from his pants pocket.

"Oh…" Kagome said as she stared at the list. She sighed and looked at Rin and Ayame in apology. They looked at her curiously. "Guys, I have to change the song to Everybody's Fool, it's easy to learn, you can learn it in one day. But Hollaback Girl is too hard to learn and you guys have been practicing for ever. Everybody's Fool is just easier to learn."

"That's all right! I was getting tired of trying to figure out Hollaback Girl!" Sango exclaimed as she appeared. "So, what's Everybody's Fool like?" she asked the stressed girl.

"Boys, could you leave us? Don't you have practice or something?" Kagome asked the three boys. They slumped and walked away. Kagome then looked back at the girls and sighed. "I am so sorry, but trust me it will be easy to learn. So, it goes like this…"

Next Day

"All right, you have it! The song has been learned and you all rock!" Kagome said cheerily. Sango, Ayame and Rin smiled at her. She then jumped out of the room and came back with a tray with 5 martinis (sp?) on it. They all took one and Kagome enjoyed hers with them. Kilala was finished hers quickly, she seemed overly excited about something.

"Kilala, why are you so damn excited?" Sango asked finally. Kilala smiled very brightly at all of them.

"Shippou asked me to the Halloween dance!" she exclaimed happily. They all hugged her in congratulations and began to tease her.

"So, who are your guys' dates? Mine's InuYasha." Kagome said.

"I'm…going with…" Sango blushed harshly. "Miroku."

"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" they all squealed together. Sango covered her ears and hid her face with her knees, bringing them up to her chest. Kagome nudged her and she just glared at her.

"Well, I'm going with none other than Kouga!" Ayame said happily, only the smallest hint of a blush on her face. Ayame didn't seem to get that shy lately. Kagome smiled in glee, it was about time Kouga did something! Yeesh, she could tell they were both love crazy.

"I'm going with…" Rin began, then smirked. "You'll see who. You can wait until tomorrow night, can't you? Man, and here I thought you guys were patient…" she mumbled the last part when they all glared at her and pinned her to her seat.

"Who're you going with? We won't let you go until you tell us!" Ayame said. Sango grinned as she pulled out a bright pink lipstick, and Rin shrieked. Sango never wore lipstick, but Rin hated lipstick so much, especially the pink (I feel for her, I hate pink! Don't be offended and stop reading this fic, please? I didn't mean to offend you guys if I did…please continue?).

"All right, all right! I'm going with…" suddenly InuYasha and Miroku walked in. the girls began to grumble that they had to come right when they were torturing Rin. "Well, I guess you _will_ just have to wait and see."

"Uh, did we interrupt something?" InuYasha asked with a raised eyebrow. Sango quickly put the lipstick away before Miroku could see it. He might get an idea if he did see it…

Too late.

"Well, it seems they are playing make-up…and they're pinning poor Rin to the chair, can I watch dear ladies?" Miroku asked with a lecherous smirk. SMASH, Miroku was unconscious, but not from Sango, Kagome or InuYasha like it usually is, but from Rin _and_ Sesshy. Suddenly it hit the girls (other than Rin). Rin was going with Sesshy!

"Aw! Rin, you should have told us!" they all squealed. Rin looked severely confused.

"Should've told you what?" Rin asked. Then she groaned as she realized what they meant.

"You're going with Sesshy to the dance!" they shouted. Sesshy blushed and Rin hid behind him. InuYasha began to tease his brother and the girls were chasing Rin, trying to hug her. The boys looked slightly scared at the girls and Rin looked absolutely terrified. And so it went on until it was time to leave. They were all very excited and it was 11:30 at night, they needed their sleep.

Next Day, 4:30 pm

"Rin, is my hair ok?" Kagome asked the girl. She smiled and nodded. Kagome looked like a real angel, not just in a costume. Kagome was dressed as an angel, but a dark one. Her hair was down with a little tied back, and it shined with sparkles she had added for effect, and she wore a long black dress that seemed to be silk and was sleeveless and she had a black choker on. Of course, she was not wearing any make-up, she barely ever did. And she had clear lip gloss on, shining her full lips. She had on black cargo boots and fake black wings.

"You look ravishing, Kags." Sango complimented as she entered. Kagome smiled at Sango and stared at what the girl was wearing. She was wearing the exact opposite colour, white, but the exact same thing. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she had white gloves on. They were both angels, Kagome the dark one and Sango the light one. Sango also had a white choker on, but black cargo boots, and she wore a long sleeveless, silk white dress. They were twins…

"Thank you, you like to copy ideas for costumes, don't you?" Kagome asked as she grabbed her black gloves and put them on. Rin giggled, the two were so silly!

"Rin, you look beautiful." Sango said. Rin did look very beautiful. She had, of course, no make-up on and her hair was curled. She wore a red night gown, and looked as if she were going to the prom. She was dressed as the lady of love (what ever that is, I just needed to find a good name for the costume she's wearing…) and wore red sandal-like heels.

"Thanks, you think Fluffy will like it?" Rin asked, using her nick name for her date. Kagome and Sango nodded in unison. Rin smiled brightly. Kagome sighed as she looked at her self in the mirror again. Sango smiled at her.

"Don't worry, he'll love it. He'd be crazy if he didn't, any boy would go head over heels at the sight of you." Sango said. Kagome smiled at her. Ayame walked in right then, she looked grumpy, even though she was wearing a fabulous outfit.

"Why are you so grumpy? You look too nice to be grumpy." Kagome said. Ayame smiled lightly at her, then showed the problem. Ayame's long dress was torn. And right to the waist. Kagome's eyes brightened at this. "Ooh, this is gonna be fun!"

"Huh?" Ayame asked, confused. Kagome took out a sash she had in her drawer and went up to Ayame. She tied it around the female wolf's waist and it shortened the slit to the girls thigh. Kagome then took out some scissors from her back pack and cut the dress down to the knees. Kagome smiled at her handy work. Ayame was wearing a green dress with flowing sleeves, and the cutting Kagome did on the dress left it slightly raggy at the end and Ayame's red hair was in a tight bun atop her head and her skin had sparkly body cleanser on it. She looked fabulous, exactly like mother nature. Well, that is, after Kagome took the girl's hair down. It flowed around her, leaving her looking like the true mother nature, her white tail adding some effect.

"Wow, Kagome, you made her look awesome!" Rin exclaimed. Kagome smiled again. Ayame looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at Kagome very brightly.

"Thank you so much!" she yelled as she hugged the girl tightly. Kagome hugged her back and pulled away when Kilala walked in, smiling her head off. "What're you so happy about?" Ayame asked, confused. The neko youkai shrugged. Then she pointed to her dress.

"Do you like my costume? I'm going as a Goth ion the feudal era." Kilala said happily. She was wearing a pure black kimono and an onyx obi. She had her hair down and slightly curled, and she had black eye shadow and eye liner on. They all smiled at her. She had black cargo boots underneath, making them wonder why she was wearing them, seeming as she was going as some one from the feudal era and they didn't have cargo boots back then. "I know I shouldn't have cargo boots, but I couldn't help it." She grumbled.

"Well, you look fabulous to me." Rin said. The other three nodded. "So, are you looking forward to seeing the boys?"

"Hell ya!" they all shouted, and Rin giggled at their answer. She checked her watch and gasped, the dance was in 5 minutes! It was 5:25 now! She quickly took the watch off and slipped her red beaded bracelet on, then rushed out the door with the others on her heels. They got to the gym door, where they found the boys waiting for them. InuYasha was wearing a black baggy, button up shirt and black baggy pants. His hair was black and he had human ears. He had a black cap on side ways, and black skate shoes.

"Why don't you have white hair and doggy ears?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, it's the night of the new moon, I turn human on that night. I'll be fine tomorrow." He explained. She smiled and walked over to him. Miroku was wearing a black tux, and Sango felt herself trying not to drool. She blushed as she took his arm and they walked into the huge gym. Sesshy was wearing a blood red shirt that was baggy and black pants that were also baggy. Rin smiled and took his arm.

"Hello, Ayame. You look nice tonight." Kouga repeated the lines that he had rehearsed in his head for a long time. He was wearing a brown long sleeved shirt and baggy jeans. Ayame smiled at him. They held hands, blushing, and headed in. Shippou was wearing a black haori and hakama pants (InuYasha's outfit in the show but black) and black sneakers. They took each other's arms and walked in.

"Wow, what a crowd." Kagome yelled over the noise of the music to InuYasha. He nodded. They walked over to the bleachers, waiting for a song to dance to. They were all ready 10 minutes late. They waited for a while, when after about 15 minutes principal Kaede and vice-principal Myouga walked up to the stage. Kagome and InuYasha noticed how every one was suddenly very quiet.

"Hello every one!" Kaede said into a mic to the crowd. They all mumbled a small hello. "It's time for the bands to go up!" she said, and every one suddenly cheered very loudly. Kagome saw InuYasha take out the list of people that they had gotten and grabbed it from him.

_**Order of bands:**_

_**The Dark Ones- Naraku, Kohaku, Goshinki, and Juromaru: White Guy**_

_**Super Chicks- Kikyou, Kagura, Kanna, and Yura: Toxic**_

_**Living On- InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Shippou and Kouga: The Anthem**_

_**The After Life- Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Kilala and Rin: Everybody's Fool**_

_**Green Day- Billie Joe Armstrong, Tre Cole, and Mike Dirnt**_

_**Maroon 5- Adam Levine, James Valentine, Jesse Carmichael, Mickey Madden, and Ryan Dusick**_

"Well, as you kids would say it, let's get this party started!" Myouga said. Every one cheered and the stage went dark. The curtains slowly opened as the two walked off the stage. They all waited for one of the two to present who was on stage. "Now presenting The Dark Ones and their very own song, White Guy!" Myouga shouted before the music started.

"**_Chorus_**

_Give it to me baby, uhuh, uhuh_

_Give it to me baby, uhuh, uhuh_

_Give it to me baby, uhuh, uhuh_

_And all the girls say I'm pretty fly_

_For a white guy_

_**End Chorus**_

_Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seis _

_You know it's kinda hard just to get along today_

_Our subject isn't cool, but he fakes it anyways _

_He may not have a clue, and he may not have style_

_And every thing he lacks, well he makes up in denial_

_So don't debate, a player straight_

_You know he doesn't get it any way_

_Gonna play the field, and keep it real_

_For you no way, for you no way_

_So if you don't rate, just overcompensate_

_At least you'll know you can always go to Ricki Lake_

_The world needs wannabes_

_Hey, hey, do that brand new thing_

_**Chorus**_

He needs some cool new tunes, not just any will suffice 

_But they didn't have Ice Cube so he bought Vanilla Ice_

_Now criusin' in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass_

_But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lily ass_

_So don't debate, a player straight_

_You know he doesn't really get it anyways_

_Gonna play the field, and keep it real_

_For you no way, for you no way_

_So if you don't rate, just overcompensate_

_At least you'll know you can always go to Ricki Lake_

_The world loves wannabes_

_Hey, hey, do that brand new thing_

_**Chorus**_

_Now he's getting his tattoo, yah, he's getting ink done_

_He asked for a 13, but they drew a 31_

_Friends say he's tryin' too hard, and he's not quite hip_

_But in his mind he's the, he's the dopest trip_

_**Chorus**_

So don't debate, a player straight 

_You know he doesn't really get it any way_

_Gonna play the field, and keep it real_

_For you no way, for you no way_

_So if you don't rate, just overcompensate_

_At least you know you can always go to Ricki Lake_

_The world needs wannabes_

_The world loves wannabes_

_Let's get some more wannabes_

_Hey, hey, do that brand new thing!"_

"THANK YOU!" Naraku yelled into the mic as the music stopped. He was sweating from the dancing he was doing on stage when singing. Every one cheered like mad and he bowed. The girl that had sang the chorus with him came up to him and whispered something in his ear as he glanced at Kagome. He smirked. She didn't like that look, not at all.

"Hey, guys! There you are!" Sango shouted over the crowd as she made her way through the crowd with a red faced Miroku behind her. He seemed pissed at something. Sango looked like she was about to explode with laughter if she didn't let it out soon.

"What's up with you?" InuYasha asked the boy. He glared at him, as if warning him. InuYasha backed off a bit and Miroku sighed.

"Sango-sama almost said yes to a date with a boy she barely ever talks to and that sits behind her in chemistry. That's what." Miroku said sadly. Sangyo sighed.

"And then you began to yell at him and got all mad, scaring him off before I could say no." Sango said. Miroku looked slightly guilty, but looked happy that she had said that she was going to say no. Kagome giggled, and groaned as she heard Kaede make the next announcment.

"And now for the Super Chicks singing a Britney Spears song, Toxic!" she yelled into the mic. Kagome sighed, Kikyou was probably a really good singer when the entire gym suddenly chanted her name. She clapped slightly with the others to be polite, but oh how she would love to kill that clay pot again. But then she would be charged, even if Kikyou was all ready dead.

"All right, I want those who know this song to sing with me, but _only_ for the chorus, got it?" Kikyou shouted into the mic Myouga had given her before they had both left the stage again. Kagome scrunched her nose in disgust as most of the gym yet again answered the clay pot. The beat came and Kikyou smiled playfully.

"_Baby can't you see I'm callin'_

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous, I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape_

_I can't hide it_

_I need a hit_

_Baby give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm lovin' it_

_Too high, can't come down_

_Losing my head, spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now?_

_**Chorus**_

_The taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_

_Taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_**End Chorus**"_

Every one sang with her during the chorus, but Kagome was doing a high pitch voice to the chorus, showing she hated both the song and the singer who was currently singing it. InuYasha had laughed at this, and had realized that only girls were singing. He did know this song, but he didn't know the words. And besides, why would he want to sing with this?

"_It's getting late to give you up_

_I took a sip from my devils cup_

_Slowly, it's taking over me_

_Too high, can't come down_

_It's in the air and it's all around_

_Can you feel me now?_

_**Chorus**_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Taste of my lips and having fun_

_**Chorus x 2**"_

Once again, every one was singing with her, and she finished up the song with the last 'few' words:

"I'm intoxicated now 

_I think you'll love it now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_I'm intoxicated now_

_I think you'll love it now_

_I think I'm ready now…"_

Every one except for a certain group cheered for her. Kagome looked as red as a tomato. InuYasha laughed at this and she glared at him. Ayame and Kouga had shown up in the middle of the song and Sesshy, Rin, Kilala and Shippou had come at the ending. InuYasha, Sesshy, Miroku, Shippou and Kouga each gave their dates a small peck on the cheek and ran off to the stage, each taking their places.

Miroku took drums, Sesshy took guitar and second mic, InuYasha took the first mic, Kouga took bass and Shippou took lead guitar. They smirked as Myouga introduced them to the stage.

"Now for the band, Living On, and their very own song, The Anthem!" the old man shouted. Suddenly the entire crowd went wild before Shippou could begin the song with the guitar. InuYasha's smirk turned into a smile as the curtain slowly rose and the crowd stopped. Time for some fun…

End!

Man, that took almost a month for me to write! Yeesh, and going to my home town didn't help… that took a whole week off! Well, here's chappy 11 for ya! Man, this shows as chappy 13, too. I'm so sorry I didn't update fast! But the summer has been really wild and I thank you all for being so patient! I love you guys…well, the continuum to this chappy will be, uh, soon I hope. Guess what? I'm going to the Black Eyed Peas concert on Thursday! Yay! And this will be my very first concert, too. Mean, where have I been? Oh well. Hope you enjoyed the chappy! Ja Ne! Oh, R&R!

Neko Jer!


	14. The rest Of The Halloween Dance

Hi, it's me again! Well, I hope you liked the last chapter and I appreciate the reviews you all gave me! I know I'm being all polite and using these long words, but I'm tired, and I find that when I'm tired I'm neat and know the words to use that are 'proper'. But, don't worry, I will be done this in a few seconds…all right. Hiya peeps! Tell me, was that a good chappy or what? Man, I'm so bored, might as well have fun writing this chappy! Well, I still can't believe I'm going to the Black Eyed Peas concert…well, here's chappy 12 for ya! And note to all people, every song InuYasha and his band sing is by Good Charlotte!

Disclaimer: I suppose I could say it… idonotowninuyashaoranyoneintheshoworanysonginthisfic! There, I said it! Sorry if you had a hard time reading it…

Chapter 12: The Rest Of The Dance

"InuYasha, you'd better not screw up!" came Kouga's voice from behind him at the bass. InuYasha tried not to laugh, him, screw up? In a million years. Shippou began to play, and Sesshy and Miroku soon fallowed, then Kouga right after them. Then, after a few seconds, InuYasha began to sing his song.

"_It's a new day_

_But it all feels old_

_It's a good life_

_That's what I'm told_

_But every thing it all just feels the same_

_At my high school_

_It felt more to me_

_Like a jail cell, a penitentiary_

_My time spent there_

_It only made me see_

_That I don't ever wanna be like you_

_I don't wanna do the things you do_

_I'm never gonna hear the words you say_

_And I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna_

_**Chorus**_

_Be you-_

_Don't wanna be just like you-_

_What I'm saying is_

_This is the anthem,_

_Through all your hands up_

_You-_

_Don't wanna be just like you_

_**End Chorus**"_

The instruments played for a bit longer and InuYasha glanced at Kagome and smiled at her. She smiled back, then it was time for him to sing again.

" '_Go to college, a university_

_Get a real job'_

_That's what they said to me_

_But I could never live the way they want_

_I'm gonna get by_

_And just do my time_

_Outta step while_

_They all get in line_

_I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind_

_Do you really wanna be like them_

_Do you really wanna be part of their trend_

_Do you wanna be part of that crowd_

_Cuz I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna_

_**Chorus**_

_Shake it once that's fine_

_Shake it twice that's ok_

_Shake it three times you're playing with yourself again"_

It was another music break, and InuYasha was bobbing his head with the music, then began to sing again.

"_You, don't wanna be just like you_

_What I'm saying is,_

_This is the anthem,_

_Throw all your hands up_

_Y'all gotta fee,_

_Sing if you're with me_

_You, don't wanna be just like you_

_(Be just like you)_

_What I'm saying is,_

_This is the anthem,_

_Throw all your hands up_

_Y'all gotta feel me,_

_Sing if you're with me_

_Another loser anthem_

_Whoa_

_Another loser anthem_

_Whoa_

_Another loser anthem_

_Whoa_

_Another loser anthem!"_

"Yah! Take that!" InuYasha yelled into the mic at Kikyou, her posies and Naraku. They crossed their arms and stuck their noses high in the air. Kagome came running to the stage and hugged him tightly. "Hey, baby. You feelin' good? Don't worry, it's fun up there. And I know every one will cheer for you." He told her as they walked off stage. She smiled at him lightly.

"I'm not scared, I'm actually thrilled to be up there, but I'm worried about Naraku and Kikyou. They look like they're planning something." Kagome whispered to him as she pointed to the two said people. They were whispering to each other, and Kikyou seemed distressed. InuYasha sighed and hugged Kagome.

"Well, get your fine ass up there." InuYasha said, making Kagome blush deeply. He laughed, he was hanging around Miroku a bit too much lately. Kagome walked up to the stage and behind the curtain, where Sango was at drums, Kilala was at second guitar, Ayame was at first guitar and back-up vocals and Rin was at bass. Kagome sighed, Kaede and Myouga were taking their sweet time reading some notice given to them by Maroon 5, saying they were going to go first and only song a few songs cuz they had to be somewhere at 8, and it was 7 now. Kagome sighed, she'd have to be fast. Or at least the announcers had to be fast.

"And now for The After Life singing their very own song, Everybody's Fool!" only a few people clapped, but Kagome didn't care. They just haven't heard her singing yet. She heard Kaede and Myouga walk off the stage and the curtain was slowly opening. Kagome put her head down and waited. The others began playing their instruments, and she got ready to sing.

"_Perfect by nature,_

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world, that_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame, don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look, here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh, how we love you,_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_Now I know she_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Without the mask,_

_Where will you hide_

_Can't find yourself _

_In all of your lies…_

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you any more_

_It never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_Somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool…"_

Kagome finished the song, and it seemed deafly quiet. Kagome sighed and was about to walk off the stage when the entire gym exploded. The cheers were louder than InuYasha's and Kikyou's combined. Kagome gasped, and bowed gratefully. InuYasha cheered louder than the others, though. He loved her voice, and he wanted to hear more. But Maroon 5 was all ready coming upstage and getting ready to play while Kagome ran to her boyfriend. InuYasha hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"You were awesome, Kags. I wish you could go up there and play some more." InuYasha said. Kagome giggled, she knew she was good because of the voice lessons, but she didn't know she was _that_ good…

"Kagome, you were great! You should sing more often, maybe even start a band." Kouga said. Every one raised an eyebrow at him, and he realized what he said. "I mean, you all ready started a band, but making a CD. That's what I meant…"

"Uhuh, suuuuure." Kagome said, and Ayame ran up to him, hugging him. He hugged her back.

"Ayame, you rock up there. You and Kagome make one hell of a team!" Shippou said as he grabbed Rin's hand. Ayame smiled at him.

"Thank you, now, me and Kouga, here, have to go and dance to some lame Maroon 5 for now." Ayame said, and Kagome laughed. Good thing the band couldn't hear them. Otherwise, Adam, James, Mickey and Ryan would be really angry and just leave. And Kagome really didn't want that. Ayame grabbed Kouga's arm and they walked off. Kagome waved to them, and walked off with InuYasha to dance.

"Dear Sango, will you join me to dance?" Miroku asked Sango. She blushed and nodded. They walked off, leaving Shippou and Kilala to them selves. They shrugged and headed to the dance floor as well. Kaede had an announcement to make before Maroon 5 played.

"The winners of the contest for our 4 bands will be announced after Maroon 5 plays She Will Be Loved, This Love, and Eleanor Rigby (I had to do a ton of research just to find out their names, now I have to find their songs? I had to make them sing a song that isn't even theirs! It's the Beatles…). Good luck to all of you." Kaede said, and Myouga nodded beside her.

"Thank you. Now, let's get this started, I'm sorry I can't play longer, but I must go very soon." Adam said into his mic. Every one cheered, even people who didn't really like Maroon 5. the band began to play, and Kagome leaned into InuYasha's chest as they danced to the first song.

"_Beauty queen of only 18,_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles, and miles _

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times before_

_But somehow I want more_

Chorus 

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with a broken smile_

_And ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_**End Chorus**_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get insecure_

_It doesn't matter any more_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along."_

Kagome sighed into InuYasha's shoulder, she felt safe here. She loved the beat to this song, and she felt in the mood to dance with InuYasha like this as soon as they said they would be playing this song first.

"_My heart is full, and my door is always open_

_You can come by any time that you want_

_**Chorus**_

_I know where you hide,_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that good bye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and make me catch her every time she falls_

_Oooh, tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_**Chorus**_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say good bye_

_Please don't try so hard to say good bye…"_

Every one cheered. Kagome let go of InuYasha and smiled at him. He smiled back. He truly did love this girl, no doubt about it. She giggled and stood on her tippy toes and rubbed her nose against his. He laughed, and hugged her. She felt right at home, yet again. They hugged for a while, when Adam announced something. Every one was deathly quiet as they listened.

"I would like to thank Kagome Higurashi for inviting me here and letting me play at your school for Halloween. I hope you all have the best night ever! Now, for This Love!" he announced. Mickey seemed to pluck his base a bit to see if it was in tune, cuz it had played too low when he had played a note in She Will Be Loved. Then the band began to play.

"_I was so high I did not recognize_

_The fire burning in her eyes_

_The chaos that controlled my mind_

_Whispered good bye as she got on a plane_

_Never to return again_

_But always in my heart_

_**Chorus**_

_This love has taken it's toll on me_

_But she said good bye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choice cuz I won't say good bye any more_

_**End Chorus**_

_I tried my best to feed her appetite_

_Keep her coming every night"_

Kagome saw Miroku and Sango dancing with the song, Miroku was for once leaving Sango alone. Kagome smiled at the sight, then stared into InuYasha's eyes. Even when they were brown, they were entrancing. She sighed, and he noticed this. He stared at her lips, and gulped.

"_So hard to keep her satisfied_

_Kept playing with love like it was just a game_

_Pretending to feel the same_

_Then turn around and leave again_

_**Chorus**_

_I'll fix these broken things_

_Repair your broken wings_

_And make sure every thing's all right_

_My pressure on her hips_

_Sinking my fingertips_

_Into every inch of you_

_Cuz I know that's what you want me to do_

_**Chorus**"_

(Remember, I don't know these lyrics. I knew She Will Be Loved, but this song I had to look up in a site, so I don't know if these are the correct lyrics)

The song ended. Every one was cheering, and InuYasha's trance had stopped as Kagome suddenly left his grip and began to clap and howl with the others. InuYasha sighed. Adam had yet another announcement to make before he sang the third song, and his last song for the night. Every one stopped clapping to listen to him properly.

"This song is a famous Beatles song, and I hope you all liked my 'opening act' for Green Day! Green Day will be playing right after me, and will be singing more songs than I have, that's for sure." Adam said, and some people laughed politely. "Kagome, I hope that boy of yours is better than Pierre. Other wise he'll just be sadder than he all ready is, and I hope you two last."

With that, after Kagome had blushed deeply and InuYasha had growled at the name of Pierre and trying to steal his Kagome away, Adam got ready to sing the next song. The band began playing Eleanor Rigby. Every one cheered at this song, and Kagome loved the fact that she would be able to hear on of her favorite songs. Adam seemed to notice this and waved his hand to her, gesturing for her to come up and sing with him. She smiled and quickly went up, taking the spare mic Kaede was giving her.

"_Ah, look at all the lonely people_

_Ah, look at all the lonely people_

_Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been_

_Lives in a dream_

_Waits at a window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door_

_Who is it for?_

_**Chorus**_

All the lonely people 

_Where do they all come from?_

_All the lonely people_

_Where do they all belong?_

_**End Chorus**_

_Father McKenzie writing the words of a sermon that no one will hear_

_No one comes near_

_Looking at him working, darning his socks when no one is near_

_What does he care?_

_**Chorus**"_

InuYasha sighed as he watched Kagome's progress with Adam, and how wonderful she sounded. By now every one was slow dancing except for InuYasha, who's girlfriend was upstage singing. He grumbled when Kikyou suddenly appeared, and he felt like tearing the clueless girl apart. She giggled and walked up to him with that fake cheery smile on her face.

"Leave me alone," he said and walked off closer to the stage before Kikyou said anything. She glared at the back of his head, but kept following him, determined to get InuYasha. But he continued to ignore her as Kagome sang the next part of the song by her self.

"_Eleanor Rigby died in the church and was buried along with her name_

_Nobody came_

_Father McKenzie wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave_

No one was saved" 

Adam sang with her again.

"Chorus" 

Every one cheered for them. Adam bowed and left the stage while Kagome stood up there, looking for InuYasha to find Kikyou all over him and him trying to get her off desperately. She growled, Kikyou was in for it now. She rushed off the stage, careful of her dress and ran up to Kikyou, slapping her after pulling her off of InuYasha. Every one was now starring at them, and InuYasha quickly grabbed Kagome and hid her behind his human form before Kikyou could get up.

"You bitch!" Kikyou screeched. She was about to pull Kagome from behind InuYasha, but something had stopped her. There was a dangerous glint in couple's eyes, as if they knew how to defend them selves, then the rest of InuYasha's group had showed up, all of them blocking the two off. Kikyou glared at them all.

"We know your little secret, Kikyou, and we're not afraid to tell it." Kagome said over Sango's shoulder. Kikyou gasped, how could they know she was dead?

"Stay away from us, or your secret will be spilt." Ayame and Rin added. The others nodded. Kikyou gulped, then a smirk hit her.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" she asked almost smartly. Kagome mouthed something that Kikyou immediately understood: _clay pot._ She hated that nickname, it had originally came from Yura. Then she gasped, it had also come from those ghosts in the haunted chamber! The place she had made Kagome and InuYasha and Sango stay!

"That's right, Kikyou. The poor siblings told us. It's a pity Naraku decided to make you like this." Kouga said. Kikyou backed away. The people still there listening to the fight were very confused. Suddenly all attention was on the stage as Kaede and Myouga appeared and the curtains were now closed, no doubt the stage was being prepared for Green Day.

"Now, will every one please greet Green Day!" Myouga said excitedly. The crowd cheered enormously, they were surprised the gym hadn't collapsed. Music to American Idiot began to play as the curtains rose. Kikyou had run off to where Naraku, his crowd and her crowd were waiting. Kagome smiled as her friends waked off to dance.

"_Don't wanna be an American idiot_

_Don't want a nation that under the new media_

_And can you hear the sounds of hysteria?_

_The subliminal mindfuck America_

_**Chorus**_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alien nation_

_Everything isn't meant to be ok_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones who're meant to fallow_

_Convincing them to walk you_

_**End Chorus**_

_Well maybe I'm the faggot America_

_I'm not a part of a red neck agenda_

_Now everybody do the propaganda_

_And sing along in the age of paranoia_

_**Chorus**_

_Don't wanna be an American idiot_

_One nation controlled by the media_

_Information nation of hysteria_

_It's going out to idiot America_

_**Chorus**"_

Every body cheered after singing along with it. Billie waved out to them and smiled. He loved teens, and he spotted Kagome easily, well, she _was_ the only dark angel. He waved to her and she waved back, currently being held onto tightly by InuYasha. He smirked. The crowd finally stopped cheering and Billie did a business like cough, making the crowd chuckle as he stood straight.

"Hello every one! Now, who here loves Green Day?" he asked, and the whole crowd cheered. He smiled. "Ok, then there's no problem if I lose the manners?" every one cheered yet again. He then slumped slightly and threw his hands in the air, making a rock sign with each one. Every body copied him, along with his howl. Kagome laughed. "Oh, and will Kagome Higurashi please come to the stage?"

"Billie, no!" Kagome screeched as Tre got off his seat for the drums and came down and dragged her up, InuYasha close behind just in case. Kagome was struggling and blushing like mad as people started laughing at the band's antics. "Tre, let me gooooooooo!" she yelled, but he didn't retort, just continued to pull her, this time InuYasha helping out.

"Mike, get ready for her!" Tre yelled out to Mike, who opened his arms and InuYasha and Tre threw her up into his arms. She was now on stage. She struggled out of Mike's grasp and was caught by Billie. By now very one was laughing. Tre took his seat behind his drums again after Kagome finally stopped struggling. Billie grinned at her as InuYasha stood by the stage.

"Hi, you know that's really rude to force some one who doesn't want to come up and…why are you here? I thought you were coming for the Christmas dance, not Halloween!" Kagome said, she was confused. Billie laughed nervously, and turned to the crowd with a look that said 'Who Cares?' but Kagome saw it and hit his arm playfully.

"Well, you see, we decided that we'd come early. And we're coming again on Christmas and on prom night, along with Eminem, Dr.Dre and I can't remember… Oh yes, Simple Plan!" Billie said, making Kagome groan. InuYasha growled at this best he could, seeming as he was human tonight, and the crowd was cheering wildly. "And remember every one, Kagome was the one who got us to come, so give her a round of applause!"

"Uh…thanks. You should get back to the concert." Kagome mumbled with a slight blush, she was always embarrassed by these three. But the crowd was cheering and a few boys did a wolf whistle, including Miroku, but InuYasha glared threateningly at the crowd and those whistles stopped. Kagome ran off stage after giving all three of them a small peck on the cheek and ran up to InuYasha with a look that could kill.

"What?" he asked innocently. She continued to glare at him.

"You know damn well what!" she said through clenched teeth. "Next time, don't help someone who is trying to get me up there and instead help me, or else you're in big trouble dog boy!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" he stuttered, pretending to be afraid. She smacked his arm rather hard and stalked off, leaving InuYasha to fallow after her rubbing his arm. "Ow…"

"_Another point, a fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test and don't ask why_

_It's not a question but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth, it was worth all the while_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_I hope you had the time of your life"_

The crowd cheered again, but this time they were not acting like with American Idiot, but a bit more calm and polite. Billie smiled at them and then began to play Holiday, this time the crowd went wild. They were obviously going to sing with it. (I all ready put the lyrics to this song down…wow. Oh well, you can handle it again!)

"_Hear the sounds of the falling rain_

_Coming down like an Armageddon flame(hey!)_

_A shame, the ones who died without a name_

_Hear the dogs howling out of key_

_To a hymn called 'faith and misery'(Hey!)_

And bleed, the company lost the war today Chorus I beg to dream and differ from the hallow lies This is the dawning of the rest our lives On holiday End Chorus There's a drum pounding out of time 

_Another protester has crossed the line(HEY!)_

_To find the money's on the other side_

_Can I get another amen(AMEN!)_

_There's a rag wrapped around the score of men(HEY!)_

_A gag, a plastic bag on a monument_

_**Chorus**_

"_The representative from California has the floor"_

_Zieg Gall to the president Gasbag_

_Bombs away is your punishment_

_Pulverize the Eiffel towers_

_Who criticize your governments_

_Bang bang goes the broken glass man_

_Kill all the fags that don't agree_

_Triumph by fires, sinning buyers_

_It's not a way that's meant for me_

_Just cuz, just cuz_

_Because we're outlaws (Yeah!)_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hallow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hallow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_This is our lives on Holiday!"_

The gym was ringing with cheers and Billie, Mike and Tre were all bowing slightly, not going away from their positions. They got ready to do Boulevard Of Broken Dreams and Kagome and InuYasha walked off to a corner that was not occupied. Kagome looked into his eyes and sighed. Billie had still not began to sing yet. InuYasha couldn't help but stare at her eyes, then down to her lips.

"My first kiss was interrupted, so why don't we go to where we left off?" Kagome was practically begging as she stared down at his soft but rough lips. He nodded slightly as they leaned closer to each other and their lips touched lightly, then became a bit more fury. Kagome smiled into his lips and they stayed like that until they needed air.

"_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's only me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone I walk alone_

_I walk alone I walk a… _

_**Chorus**_

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thin that's beating_

_Some times I wish some one out there would find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

_**End Chorus**_

_Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ah-ahh-ahh-ah ahh_

_Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ah-ahh-ahh-ah ahh_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That's divides me some where in my mind"_

"Kagome, I love you." InuYasha whispered in her ear for the second time. She smiled and snuggled closer to his chest, making him blush slightly but hold her tighter as they continued to slow dance with the rest of the school.

"On the border line of the edge and where I walk alone 

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and every thing's all right_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone_

_I walk alone I walk a…_

_**Chorus**_

_Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ah-ahh-ahh-ahh-ah ahh_

_Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ah-ahh-ahh-ahh-ah ahh_

_I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps and I'm the only on and I walk a_

_**Chorus**"_

It took a while for the guitar and base to finish the song, but afterwards every one cheered. Kagome smiled as InuYasha raised cheered loudly with the others. She felt that there could be nothing wrong with life at that moment as InuYasha cheered while still holding her around the waist and she held him close to her.

"InuYasha, I love you, too." Kagome said into his ear after the cheering had stopped so that he could hear her. He smiled and kissed her deeply. She deepened the kiss a bit more and they stayed like that when suddenly the spot light was on them and every one saw them. They immediately let go of each other and glared at the currently laughing band.

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" came Sango's voice over the crowd and rushed over, along with Miroku and Ayame and Kouga close behind. Sesshy and Rin soon appeared and then Kilala and Shippou. Kagome felt the blood rushing to her cheeks and held InuYasha's hand as the crowd finally went back to dancing as Green Day started another song.

"So you guys finally kiss after that other night! You know, I still have that p-" Kagome gave her a warning look and Sango cut off. Rin and Ayame were hugging her tightly and Sesshy was being his usual stoic self while Kilala and Sango began to tease Kagome. Kouga and Shippou were giving InuYasha the noogie and Miroku began to get back to his perverted self, earning a slap from all of the girls and a bonk on the head from InuYasha.

"_She's a rebel_

_She's a saint_

_She's salt of the earth_

_And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel_

_Vulgate_

_Missing link on the brink of destruction_

_From Chicago to Toronto_

_She's the one they call old whatshername_

_She's the symbol of resistance_

_And she's holding on my heart like a hand grenade_

_Is she dreaming what I'm thinking?_

_Is she the mother of all bombs?_

_Gonna donate_

_Is she trouble like I'm trouble_

_Make it double_

_Twist of fate_

_Or a melody that sings the revolution_

_The dawning of our lives_

_She brings the liberation_

_That I just can't define_

_Nothing comes to mind_

_She's a rebel_

_She's a saint_

_She's the salt of the earth_

_And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel_

_Vulgate_

_Missing link on the brink of destruction_

_She's a rebel, she's a rebel, she's a rebel, and she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel, she's a rebel, she's a rebel, and she's dangerous"  
_

(I don't know if those are the correct lyrics cuz I lost my lyric book for American Idiot so I have to depend on the people who write lyrics on sights to put the right words down)

Every one cheered loudly. Billy, Tre and Mike were getting rather sweaty and Kagome could tell. She rushed up stage and went behind it and grabbed three water bottles then rushed up to each of them and they drank gratefully, grumbling a small thanks to her. Kagome just nodded and quickly went off stage to rejoin her friends. They all sheered with the rest of the crowd and Kagome yawned.

"You tired? Same here." Sango said as she stifled a yawn. The two laughed as the others nodded in agreement and tried not to yawn. "I think we gave a chain reaction."

"Damn rights…" Shippou mumbled as he, too, stifled a yawn. Kagome rolled her eyes and took off into the middle of the dance floor with InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango right behind her. The band began to play When I Come Around. Kagome began to dance with InuYasha, grinding up to him. He smiled at her as the lights went all freakish. (By the way, you guys can make up your own decorations for the dance, I'm too lazy!)

"_I heard you crying loud all the way across town_

_You've been searching for that some one_

_And it's me out on the prowl_

_As you sit around feeling sorry for yourself_

_Don't get lonely now, and dry your whining eyes_

_I'm just roaming for the moment _

_Sleazing in my back yard so don't get so uptight_

_Looks like you've been thinking 'bout ditching me_

_**Chorus**_

_No time to search the world around_

_Cuz you know where I'll be found_

_When I come around_

_**End Chorus**_

_I heard it all before_

_So don't knock down my door_

_I'm a loser and a user so to slag me_

_Down cuz I know I'm right_

_So go do what you like_

_Make sure you do it wise_

_You may find out your self doubt _

_Means nothing was ever there_

_You can't go forcing something if it's just not right_

_**Chorus x 2**"_

Every one cheered and Billie, Tre and Mike all bowed. They then began to play Are We The Waiting.

"_Starry nights, city lights _

_Coming down over me_

_Skyscrapers and stargazers_

_In my head_

_Are we, we are we are_

_The waiting unknown_

_This dirty town was burning down in my dreams_

_**Chorus**_

_And screaming_

_Are we, we are we are the waiting_

_And screaming _

_Are we, we are we are the waiting_

_**End Chorus**_

_Forget me nots and second thoughts_

_Live in isolation _

_Heads or tails and fairy tales in my mind_

_Are we, we are we are_

_The waiting unknown_

_The rage and love, the story of my life_

_The Jesus of Suburbia is a lie_

_And screaming_

_**Chorus x 2**_

_Ohh…_

_Are we, we are we are the waiting_

_Ohh…_

_Are we, we are we are the waiting"_

Once again every body cheered. It was the seventh song so far and a lot of people were getting tired now. The band had to go back stage to drink some more water and then came back.

"All right, two more songs then you guys have to go home, but if you still wanna hang, ask Kagome over there!" Billie announced as the spot light once again went on the couple in a heated kiss. Every one laughed, then turned their attention back to Billie. The two blushed deeply. "You know, Kags, it's not very polite to be kissing while some one is talking either!"

"Oh, shut up…" Kagome said with a blush. Billie shrugged, then went back to the crowd.

"Well, the last two songs are going to be We Are The Champions by Queen and Schools Out by Alice Cooper!" Tre said into the mic by the drums set up for him, and every one cheered. "Dadoodaday, Kagome are you blushing? Wow…you've blushed too much today. Be careful before your face turns red permanently!"

"Tre, I'm warning you!" Kagome yelled and Tre rolled his eyes.

"Aw, is poor Kaggy Poo feewing blue?" Mike mocked in a baby voice. Kagome was now seething with anger. Every one laughed. Billie cut it short by beginning to play.

"Why are you blushing?" Billie asked.

"N-nothing…" Kagome stuttered. InuYasha smirked. _'Just that InuYasha said that he was horny, good thing he said he was joking or he would be on a wheel chair I kicked him so hard…'_ she thought and blushed deeper. Then the band began to play We Are The Champions.

"_I've paid my dues_

_Time after time_

_I've done my sentence_

_But committed no crime_

_And bad mistakes_

_I've made a few_

_I've had my share of sand kicked in my face_

_But I've came through_

_**Chorus**_

_We are the champions- my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting- till the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_Cuz we are the champions- of the world_

_**End Chorus**_

_I've taken all my bows_

_And my curtain calls-"_

Every body had sang with the chorus, and Billie had even put the mic out to hear them sing. They all cheered slightly but continued to listen and dance at the same time.

"_You brought me fame and fortune and every thing that goes with it_

_-And some fucking great cheers_

_I thank you all-_

_But it's been no bed of roses_

_No pleasure cruise_

_I consider it a challenge before the whole human race_

_And I ain't gonna lose_

_**Chorus**"_

Every one once again sang with Billie, Tre and Mike. The song was now finished and every one had cheered. Green Day was almost finished the concert and every one felt as if they could no longer stand, but were waiting for the next and final song. Kagome was trying her hardest not to fall asleep in InuYasha's arms as they once again were at the bleachers. It was one in the morning.

"Wow, it's past your guys' bed time! Well, better make this one quick. In fact, your principal and vice-principal are now sleeping peacefully. Wow. Well, let's be really loud and see if they wake up! Now, sing with us if you know the words to this song and sing it loud! Kagome, InuYasha, will you do the honors?" Billie asked the couple, pointing to the two dangling mics in Kaede and Myouga's hands.

"Fine…" the two mumbled. They spotted two other mics and smirked evilly, walking up to Sesshy and Ayame, the two other hit singers in their bands. They were shaking their heads violently but the couple ignored it ad dragged them upstage, Rin grabbing the other two mics.

"Don't you be stealing my man, Ayame!" Rin said sarcastically. Ayame rolled her eyes and spotted Kouga starring at Sesshy almost threateningly, and she laughed. They got up stage and waited for the actual band to start playing. The beat to School's Out began to play, and every one cheered.

"_Well we got no choice_

_All the girls and boys_

_Making all the noise_

_Cuz they found new toys_

_Well we can't salute ya_

_Can't find a flag_

_If that don't suit ya_

_Well that's a drag_

_**Chorus**_

_School's out for summer_

_School's out for ever_

_School's been blown to pieces_

_**End Chorus**"_

Every one was singing with the song, especially with the chorus, and Kagome felt happy that her friends were up here with her for this song, and that every one was singing with her. Billie looked over at her and smiled, she smiled back. They were like brother and sister and she couldn't help but wait for the Christmas dance so that she could see her 'brothers' again.

"_No more pencils_

_No more books_

_No more teachers_

_Dirty looks yeah_

_Well we got no class_

_And we got no principals_

_And we got no innocence_

_We can't even pick up a word that rhymes_

_**Chorus**"_

Apparently Tre was singing funny with the song, changing his voice to be funny. Kagome rolled her eyes as she got closer to InuYasha and he wrapped his arm around her waist to comfort her while singing with the song.

"_No more pencils_

_No more books_

_No more teachers_

_Dirty looks_

_Out for summer_

_Out till fall_

_We might not come back at all_

_School's out for ever_

_School's out for summer_

_School's out completely!"_

Every one cheered after singing the last part. They cheered louder than they had when they had greeted the band, and a lot of the cheering was for the four teens also up stage, who all bowed and rushed back to their friends. They all knew that they would never forget this year of school at that moment. Green Day bowed yet again and left the stage right when Kaede and Myouga awoke. Every one laughed at them and they straightened their clothes.

"Good night every one!" the two said briskly and every one gratefully left the gym. Every one had slept peacefully that night, all exhausted. But Kikyou stayed awake, thinking about the night's events and held her hand to her cheek where Kagome had slapped her. She sighed and stared out into the night sky and saw a shooting star.

"Make a wish, Kikyou…" she whispered to herself. What she wished no one knew, for she would never repeat it to any one.

End!

Wow, that took me forever… but it was worth it! This chapter was 14 pages, 6, 400 words and 488 paragraphs! Yay! My longest chapter so far and I wonder what Kikyou wished for… well, I suppose you'll find out later. See ya! Thanks for all the reviews, and I hoped you enjoyed this chappy and I'll update some time soon…R&R! Neko Jer!


	15. Prayer Beads

This is gonna be a slightly short chappy, just a break from all that writing. Ok, let's get one thing straight. This story will not be ending soon, there may be 50 chappys, or 25 chappys, but this story is not going to be ending in the teens! All right, that's sorted, now let's get on with the chappy!

Chapter 13: The Prayer Beads

"Hey, Kagome? Do you think Sango likes me?" Miroku asked the girl. She stared at him for a while, then laughed. He looked at her, stunned. She sighed, seeing that he didn't see the reason why she was laughing.

"Idiot, of course she likes you. But of course you won't be able to see that seeming as you are too interested in her butt to notice anything, like how she gets overly jealous when you ask other girls to 'bear your children' or when you squeeze other girls' butts, or how she blushes furiously when you squeeze her butt then slaps you, or how she stares at you during class." Kagome said automatically, then realized what she said and covered her mouth.

"Sh-she does?" Miroku asked as he stared into space. He thought about it for a while and realized that, yes, Sango really did do all that.

"But of course you're too busy starring at her yourself, or daydreaming about her and drooling in class and squeezing her butt more than others." Kagome said. Miroku blinked at her. How could she notice all of this? He couldn't under stand a girls mind, and was not interested in finding out. She glanced at him from her home work and looked around the library to see if any one was around. Seeing that they were alone, she smiled.

"What?" he asked. She got closer to him until she was only centimeters away from him. He gulped.

"You love her, don't you?" she asked. Miroku stared at her in shock. "You love her, and you want to marry her, and you really do mean your question when you ask her that question. You are madly in love, perv."

"I am…" Miroku said aloud, and Kagome smiled at him. He smiled back, and Sango took that precise moment to walk in. she saw them there, and how Miroku had jumped up and screamed 'I AM!; really loud. Kagome laughed at him and saw Sango there, and smiled. She mouthed 'He loves you' to the shocked girl, and walked off after gathering her books. Sango stood there in shock.

"Miroku…" Sango said lightly, he barely heard her. She stared at him. Was Kagome telling the truth? Miroku turned around and stared at her.

"Sango, dearest, will you be my girl friend?" he asked. Sango gasped, and rushed into his arms.

"Of course! Oh, Miroku, I love you." She whispered into his ear. Miroku's heart skipped a beat.

"I love you, too, Sango. I love you, too…" he whispered.

……………………………………………..End! No, just kidding, would I really be that cruel?

(Over at the beach with Sesshy and Rin)

"Fluffy?" Rin asked the stoic demon beside her. Sesshy looked down at her. "Do you love me?"

"Yes, of course I do." He whispered, and bent down to her lips and kissed her lightly. "But the question is, do you love me?"

"Of course, Fluffy." Rin giggled and stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. He kissed her deeper, turning the kiss into a passionate one. (Honestly, this is just grody, I can't believe I'm writing all these gushy scenes, I'm not the romantic type…) they broke apart when they needed air and walked down the beach, both smiling brightly.

(With InuYasha and Kagome, heehee… the whole meaning of this chapter now comes to life! YAY!)

"InuYasha, I think I just played match maker." Kagome said as she stared at the new couple walking along the field, every now and then kissing. InuYasha laughed. He hugged her close to him and she broke her gaze, snuggling into his chest. He smiled lightly, how he loved this girl. She sighed into his chest and closed her eyes. He looked down at the innocent girl and thought about what she had said on her first day about her father.

"Kagome, do you know who saved you on that night?" InuYasha asked silently. Kagome pulled away quickly and he realized he had just brought up a bad subject. "Sorry, if you don't wanna talk"- he was cut off.

"No, I don't know who. He had silver hair and I couldn't see his eyes." Kagome said, and looked at InuYasha. '_That dream I had after the movies 3 months ago, was it true? I had dreamed about InuYasha and my dad and his mother, from what that lady had told me, told me that InuYasha had saved me by making my memory clearer…'_

"Oh," InuYasha whispered. _'Did I really save her when I was 13? Was it really me? I barely even remember back then, but her dad, from what he said, and my mom showed me that memory and I saw something I really didn't want to see. I saw those men get slaughtered by…me? My mother died only last year and I've been living here practically, Kaede had taken me in.'_

They were both thinking of the same dream, on the same night they had first gone to the movies together 3 months ago. InuYasha stared at Kagome and smiled. Did he really do that? Did he really save this girl's life? If so, he was grateful for it, for she had become the center of his life three years later. She looked at him, and he saw tears at the edge of her eyes.

"Eh, no crying! Why are you crying? You know that's my weakness, heck, you know a lot about me…" he said as he realized that Kagome knew almost all of his secret. Key word there would be _almost._ She laughed lightly as she wiped away her tears.

"InuYasha, you're so silly." She whispered as a beautiful smile filled her features. He smiled back at her. "But, I could never be like that. I mean, you probably think I'm even more silly than you, but honestly that's not even close to me being silly. Actually, that's me being sane. But, InuYasha, I have something for you." Her eyes glinted dangerously, and she pulled a prayer bead necklace out of her pocket. InuYasha stared at it for a second, then watched as they suddenly formed around his neck.

"What the hell!" he yelled, trying to tug the beads off. Kagome laughed at him and his antics.

"Hmm…maybe this'll teach you for trying to help Tre bring me up stage…" Kagome laughed evilly. InuYasha gulped, what kind of revenge was this? Something wasn't right about this necklace, he could tell. "Let's see, how about…SIT!"

"Ack!" InuYasha yelled as he plummeted to the ground. Kagome smirked as he practically ate dirt. She heard him mumble curses that were muffled seeming as his face was in the ground. That was when Kouga and Ayame walked over to them. InuYasha immediately stood, acting as if nothing had happened. He dusted off his clothes and glared at Kagome.

"Hey, dog-face, why were you kissing the dirt?" Kouga asked with a smirk. Ayame rolled her eyes. He noticed this and wrapped an arm around the girl. "Ayame and I are going out now." He told Kagome.

"Awesome! I think I just played match maker with Sango and Miroku. They're now going out, too." Kagome told them. Ayame smiled when InuYasha decided to yell at Kagome for a reason unknown to the two arrivals.

"Take this damn thing off! What _is_ this?" he yelled at Kagome. She just sighed at him.

"They're prayer beads, a gift from Kaede. She said I might like them and told me how to use them. And don't yell at me." Kagome said.

"I'll yell at you if I like," he hesitated then added "Wench" for good measure. Not the best idea.

"Sit! Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha plummeted to the ground and began to go deeper until he was about a foot under the ground in an InuYasha shaped crater. "And here I thought you loved me," Kagome sniffled sarcastically. She heard a muffle from InuYasha that sounded dangerously like 'what ever'.

"Wow, could I get one of those from Kaede?" Ayame asked, staring pointedly at Kouga. Kagome laughed at this.

"Maybe. Just don't beg if she says no." Kagome said, laughing. InuYasha finally got up after a couple of minutes and glared at Kagome and stared at his new, permanent, wear.

"Why do _I_ have this thing? Why doesn't Kouga, Miroku or Sesshy get one instead?" InuYasha whined.

"What about Shippou?" Ayame asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Cuz their girlfriends weren't offered one…yet…now were they?" Kagome said smartly. InuYasha rolled his eyes at her yet again. She smiled innocently.

"Well, see ya. We have to get headin' to the movies." Ayame and Kouga said. Kagome waved to them as they walked off, then looked at InuYasha and laughed.

"Well, should we head to the library and study for that math test?" Kagome asked with a grimace at the word math. It was her worst subject and the test seemed hard. InuYasha nodded, not really caring seeming as he was a genius at math. Kagome smile. "Well, seeming as you're all ready prepared for the test, you can help me!"

InuYasha groaned. That was the one consequence about being a genius at math, he had to help hyper active girls who were going out with him, in other words Kagome.

End

Well, that was a short chappy, thanks for the reviews and I'll be updating at sometime. I know this chapter was really cheesy but I couldn't think of any other way for InuYasha to get the prayer beads and how Sango and Miroku were going to get together. I was having slight writers block and am having major Writers Block with The Past Haunts…well, I also wanted to update quick seeming as a few of you thought that I was going to end this story, well, not on my watch am I going to stop it in the teens! Well, R&R! Ja Ne! Neko Jer!


	16. The New Students

This is the end every body…I thank you all for your reviews and I can't wait to start- hopefully- a sequel. I love you all and check up every now and then to see if there is a sequel….

KIDDING!

Haha. Well, here's chappy 14! Hope you enjoy, and I most likely will be making a sequel after this, just to let you know. Well, here you go!

Chapter 14: The New Kid(s)

Kagome sighed. Yet another day of school. She had put the necklace on InuYasha a few days former. Now InuYasha glared at her every now and then and had been 'sat' a few times. Today didn't seem like it would be any different. So she just listened to the teacher's boring lecture in History, not really paying attention, but had a recorder recording every thing. She had thought of the idea yesterday, so now she could even fall asleep but listen to everything later.

"Miss Higurashi!" the teacher yelled for the fifth time. Kagome looked up, startled. She rubbed her ayes and stared at him. Mr. Shinto sure did have a short temper. Kagome looked at him and he asked the question again. "Can you tell me anything about the jewel the Shikon no Tama, hence the name of which Shikon High comes from, and the legend that is held?"

"Yeah, a miko was given the duty to watch over a jewel that was very powerful and she had to fight youkai upon youkai, then she fell in love with a hanyou and she let her guard down. Some say that the hanyou actually betrayed her when he killed her to steal the jewel on the same day the miko was to turn him into a full human with it, some say they were tricked into betrayal on the night he was to become a full human with the Shikon no Tama."

"Thank you. Now, does any one have anything to add to it? By the way, miss Higurashi, very correct," he whispered to her after asking the question to the class. A few people raised their hands and he listened to what they had to say. But Kagome wasn't listening, she was staring at Kikyou, who was in front of her. Kikyou was whispering to Naraku, who was beside the dead clay pot (Kagome smirked at the nick name).

"Tonight?" she heard Kikyou whisper uneasily. Naraku nodded slightly when the teacher broke through their hushed conversation.

"Do you have something to share with the class?" he asked strictly. Kikyou shook her head no, and Mr. Shinto nodded.

"What I thought." He said and walked to the black board again. He began writing things down and the class copied it onto note books. Sango suddenly nudged Kagome from behind her.

"Kags, you wanna go out tonight?" she whispered as Kagome turned around. The teacher let them talk, seeing that Kagome was recording his lecture anyways.

"Sure, with who?" Kagome asked. Sango shrugged, then passed a note to Kagome. She read it. It said:

_Tonight, the _Diamonds & Pearls _club at 10:00 sharp. Meet in the back. Bring three friends, _close _friends. Don't tell any one else about it!_

_Kagura_

Kagome sighed. Why did Kagura want to see Sango?

"By the way, the note was for you." Sango whispered. Kagome stared in shock at Kagura, who was in the left hand corner at the very back, writing down what the teacher had written on the board. What was Kagura up to? Was this some kind of sick joke? A way to get back at them for Kagome slapping Kikyou? Or was it a trick? Or did Kagura really have something important to say?

"All right, Sango. Looks like me, you and InuYasha and Miroku are going to _Diamonds & Pearls_ tonight." Kagome sighed. She looked at Kagura again to find the demoness looking right back at her. Kagura smirked. Kagome looked away and shuttered, she had a bad, but good, feeling about this. Like Kagura had something gruesome to tell them. Her thoughts were cut off at the sound of a bell, signaling the end of first period.

"Time to head to art…" Sango mumbled, then added sarcastically, "Joy, we get to spend the next two hours with Miss Kitter. Today's double block!" she said the last part sourly. The last thing they needed was to spend two hours with the most strict and meanest teacher in the school. Kagome sighed. Time for hell.

(Art Class, 9:00)

Art class started at 9, and today ended at 11. Lunch would be right after P.E. and then 4 more blocks would take place. School started at 7:45, and Lunch started at 12:20, then school ended at 3:45. Most kids hated their schedules and the times, but dealt with it. Kagome, on the other hand, loved her schedule because it was the same as Sango, Miroku and InuYasha's schedule. In art they all sat at a table together with two empty chairs yet to be taken. Unknown to them, that was about to change.

"Higurashi, Kagome…Houshi, Miroku…Taisho, InuYasha…Taisho, Sesshoumaru…Taijai, Sango…" Miss Kitter called the name of all the students. Every one said 'Here', or 'Present'. Every now and then some one was daring enough to say something like 'sorry, he'll be out for the day' or, 'nope, I'm not here, just a figment or your imagination'. Those people were usually Kagome, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku. They always got scolded for it, but they liked doing it. The teacher had soon gotten used to it.

"Ahem, excuse me…" principal Kaede was at the door with some one behind her hidden from view from what InuYasha could tell. Kagome, however, saw two people hidden from view. Sesshy, at the opposite table with Rin, Ayame, Kouga, Shippou and Kilala, was staring at the door intently. Obviously he, too, had seen the two people.

"Little brother, there are two people behind Kaede-samma, do you know if your wench knows anything?" he asked, making wench sarcastic to show he didn't mean it. None-the-less, InuYasha still growled slightly.

"Kagome, do you know anything about this?" he asked the girl. She looked at him and shook her head truthfully. InuYasha looked back at his brother only a couple months older than him. "Sorry, _Fluffy_, but Kags doesn't know anything. And you're only two months older…"

"Yes, but I'm still-" Sesshy was cut off by the teacher. Apparently, the whole class had begun to listen to them, waiting for them to be quiet.

"Will you two be quiet?" she snapped. The two boys abruptly stopped and looked ahead of them, a smirk on each of their faces. Miss Kitter glared at them one last time then turned back to Kaede. "Now, as you were saying, Principal?"

"We have two new students in the school. They will be attending your class and I'm hoping that you children will all welcome these two." Kaede explained. The class stared wide eyed, a new student? Wow. And they had bugged Kagome just for not going to Tama school, poor guys at the front. Two teens walked in, one boy and one girl.

The girl had purple and blue hair. Most of her hair was purple with blue streaks. She had ice blue eyes with a darker blue outlining the main blue of her eyes. She wore a deep blue eye shadow and wore a black shirt with "Girls Kick Ass" in a deep red and baggy black pants with chains and a spiked belt hanging loosely. She had a spiked collar on with a spiked leather wrist band and about 20 black jelly bracelets on her left wrist. She looked rather pale.

The boy had dirty blonde hair that was spiky, but still a little long. Long enough to go about 3 millimeters past his ears and green eyes with a slight tinge of sadness inside of them. He wore baggy black jeans and a baggy white shirt with 'Hell's god" in black on it with a little devil's tail on one of the L's in hell. He had a wrist band that was black on his left wrist and a spiked leather wrist band on his right. He also had chains on his jeans, and you could see his black boxers.

"This is Sinzu, Ayane and Neisen, Ryu." Miss Kitter said. They both smiled sheepishly at the class. But Kagome could tell it was only half hearted. Then Miss Kitter did the worst thing possible. Or, more like it, said the worst thing possible. "You two can sit with those four over there. Miss Higurashi, Mr. Taisho, could you please raise your hands?"

"Shit…" InuYasha mumbled under his breath as he and Kagome _very_ slowly raised their hands. The two kids at the front went over to the table and sat at the vacant chairs. They just stared coolly at the four all ready at the table. "Uh, hi, I'm InuYasha. This is my girlfriend Kagome, and two of my best friends Sango and Miroku."

"Yeah, nice ta meet ya." Ayane yawned. Ryu gave a slight smile. Kagome sighed, might as well try to become their friends.

"Wanna hang with us? I mean, this school is not very nice to new comers. Heck, I was tormented on the first day of school just for not being Tama Junior High. But if ya hang with us, you won't be bothered." Kagome said. They both just shrugged. Kagome sighed. "So, where'd you come from?"

"We were expelled for being the bad asses at our school. Nobunna High. We wanted to come here in the first place but mom said I'd just get worse with my attitude, and Ayane's mom said the same thing." Ryu said shortly. Ayane nodded slightly. Kagome gasped, Nobunna High? That's where she wanted to go! But she was glad her mom sent her to Shikon high Boarding School. Or else she wouldn't have met InuYasha or any of her wonderful friends.

"Weird. So, do you guys need to know your way around?" Miroku asked. Ayane shrugged, and Ryu nodded. Kagome and Sango giggled.

"All right, at Lunch we'll show you around. What's your guys' schedules?" Sango asked. The two handed her two different schedules. Sango searched through until she found Tuesday. "Advisory, duh…um, Socials, Double Art, P.E., Lunch, History, Science, Math, and English. You take English instead of Spanish? Same as us! Well, we all have the same classes except for History and Socials."

"Cool." Ayane said boredly. Sango sighed, she was bored. Chat time was up, and the lesson for Art began. They didn't really do anything, just draw a few characters for a cartoon. InuYasha and Kagome did the best in the class with Sango and Miroku in second. Ayane and Ryu did well, but were being very lazy at the moment. Two hours finally went by and they all rushed out of the room to P.E.

"Finally!" Sango said as she got dressed into the gym strip provided by the school. Ayame sighed as she stretched out. "Oh, Ayane, this is Ayame, Rin and Kilala. Guys, as you know, this is Ayane." Sango introduced.

"Hey!" the three said cheerily to the rather bored looking girl. She smiled weakly at them.

"Hi, nice ta meet ya." She said and waited for them to finish, then the group of girls walked out with Kikyou and her 'friends' in toe. Ayane saw how the girls that were trying to become her friend sent glares behind them at a girl and what looked like followers that really didn't want to be there. "Who are they? Are they, like, your enemies?"

"Kikyou is, and so are her so called 'friends'. Kikyou is the one in the middle, Kagura is the one at her left, Kanna is the on at her right and Yura is the one at her far left, beside Kagura." Kagome said while sending a death glare at Kikyou, who sent it back. Kagome just turned around and began to stretch at a spot on the field. The boys were all ready there.

"Hey, Kags!" Kouga yelled as he rushed up to Kagome with a slightly worried look on his face. "Naraku…he said something, and now InuYasha is trying to fight him! You've gotta stop him, Naraku took Martial Arts since he was 7, and InuYasha may be strong but this is serious, there's no telling how strong Naraku is. We've heard rumors that he could kill someone with one punch, but that was rumors. And I really hope it stays as a rumor."

"A fight?" Ayane asked. Suddenly, a strapless, tube top kimono that went to her thighs and a yellow obi appeared on her body. She smirked. "I love fights."

"How'd you do that?" Rin gasped out. Ayane didn't pay attention as she ran to where a huge crowd stood around two people. Kagome fallowed after and they made their way through the crowd. Kagome saw that Ayane's hair had become completely purple and was shorter, down to her shoulders, and she had a purple band around her head.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called out. She finally got to the front of the crowd to find InuYasha on his back with a bleeding lip and Naraku wiping blood from a cut on his face. Kagome cringed as InuYasha got up, his nose slowly stopping from bleeding. Naraku smiled as the cut slowly stopped bleeding and dried over. There was a bruise on Naraku's face as well.

"Kagome, stay back." InuYasha growled, his eyes flashed red for a second. Kagome gasped. Ayane stood there, watching with sad eyes. She didn't want the memory to come up. She wouldn't let it come up. Suddenly, Ryu was beside her in a ninja suit and he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. She looked up at him with a small smile.

"I hope that this will turn out ok. I don't think I want to see more hearts broken." Ayane whispered. Ryu smiled softly at her. When they were at Nobunna high, a fight had erupted over Ayane. Much like what was happening, most likely, for Kagome. Ayane let her disguise down and let her normal features take over. But she still wore the kimono.

"InuYasha, why are you doing this?" Kagome asked. Suddenly, a slap erupted. Every one turned to find Kagome on the ground clutching her cheek and Kikyou standing triumphantly over her. Kagome growled, and stood up. She punched at Kikyou, who narrowly dodged it. Kagome remained calm and did a spin kick, successfully hitting Kikyou in the stomach.

"Kagome! Get her!" Sango called out as the crowd slowly made more room for the two fighting pairs. And then Sango came flying through the air, landing with a dull thud on her back, and Kagura walked through the crowd with a smirk upon her face. Kagome glared at her, and slowly, Sango stood up, spitting blood out of her mouth. Ayane took the chance to fight and rushed up to Kagura, and they went into immediate combat. Ayane and Yura were fighting not far off and Sango was being helped by Miroku while Ryu fought with Goshinki and Kouga fought Juromaru. Sesshy fought Kohaku and Rin fought Kanna.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" whispered Kikyou, her voice cold as she threw punch after punch at the girl, who looked slightly worried as she narrowly dodged them, Kikyou getting a good punch every now and then on Kagome's face or stomach. Kagome then chuckled and grabbed Kikyou's fist as she threw another punch and threw the startled girl over her shoulder.

"Nothing." She said as she kicked Kikyou hard in the ribs, and Kikyou slowly went out cold. Kagome wiped a bit of blood from the corner of her mouth and stared at Kikyou coldly. She then heard a bone sickening crunch and turned to find Ayane had Kagura underneath her foot with a triumphant smirk upon her face. Kagura had blood trickling from her mouth and Ayane had a few bruises and a cut on her eyebrow.

"Kagome! Watch out!" InuYasha yelled. Too late. Kagome felt the point of a knife at her throat. She tried to remain calm, but felt herself shaking. The rest of the class stared in shock as she tried desperately to remain calm.

"Now, InuYasha, you will co-operate or it's her life." Came a slick voice at Kagome's ear. She immediately knew it was Naraku. She closed her eyes and prayed this would work. She slowly moved her hand up to the arm that was holding the knife while he wasn't paying attention. She didn't touch his arm until she felt the time right.

"All right, what do you want?" InuYasha asked weakly. Naraku smiled coolly.

"First, tell your people to get off of mine." He said. Kagome noticed that all of her friends had pinned down the enemies. She smiled. InuYasha saw what she was about to do and tried to stall for time until she felt the exact time to do what she was planning to do.

"Why? How do I know you aren't going to kill Kagome any ways?" InuYasha asked. Kagome smiled at him lightly. It was then that Naraku slightly loosened his grip on her throat, and she took the opportunity.

"NOW!" she grabbed Naraku's arm and threw him over her shoulder. He fell hard on his back and she moved her foot to his throat, pinning him there. She pressed on his throat as InuYasha took his arms and legs. It was then that the teacher finally came. It had been a half an hour already and the teacher still hadn't shown up, wow. She was really late.

"Sorry I'm so late, I had a meeting to- what on earth happened hear?" she yelled as she saw the positions of students bloody and pinned with equally bloody students pinning them. Other students had been perfectly clean and were watching. She then saw the people in the middle, Kagome and InuYasha pinning Naraku down, who had a knife in his hand.

"Uh, hi?" Sango asked with a sheepish look on her face. The teacher fumed.

"Principals office, ALL OF YOU!" she yelled. The students didn't hesitate to do so, and quickly left the field to the office. The teacher now only had 12 students to teach with 20 gone. (wow, 32 kids in a class…)

(Principal's Office)

"What on earth happened to you all?" Kaede asked in shock as she looked at all the bloody kids in front of her. InuYasha decided he'd tell.

"It's my fault, I started the fight. But it's Naraku's fault I started it. He said something he shouldn't have said. And he put Kagome at knife point." InuYasha said, guilt and rage in his expression.

"I see, now, what did he say?" Kaede asked. InuYasha sighed.

"He-he said…that Kagome didn't love me, she was using me. And that she could never love a-a half breed like me…" he whispered quietly. The 19 other students and Kaede gasped. Kaede glared at Naraku.

"You, detention for the rest of the school year with me. And you will not be able to go to any parties and no dances, you will stay in your room when school is over and during lunch, and you are not to touch Kagome or InuYasha or any of their friends or go near them anymore, do you understand?" Kaede said strictly. Naraku looked absolutely livid, but nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied coolly. Kaede nodded.

"Good, now all of you get cleaned up and take the rest of the day off. Now." She said, and the students left. They went to the bathrooms and cleaned their wounds, some sending insults at each other. Kagome whispered to the girls to come to her dormitory and the boys were told by Sango. They were going to have to discuss the fight, and now.

EEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

All right! So far so good, eh? Well, I'm sorry for adding Ayane and Ryu to the story but I had to have something happen and the fight was just an addition. I seriously didn't know I would be writing that. Well, there's chappy 14 for ya! - see ya later! R&R! Neko Jer

Inu: It's over? But I wanna hurt Naraku more! pouts

Kags: I know you do, but you'll have to deal with it, now won't you?

Inu: No fair!

San: Oh, shut up, you big baby! I'm trying to go to sleep here! sits up from bed

Mir: Can I accompany you? grins lecherously

San: HENTAI! slap

N/J: Uh, R&R? See ya…


	17. The Meeting

Hi! I'm back…well, I'm in a real shitty mood. Damn movie won't play on the computer…glares at movie and computer, well, most people didn't like the new kids. Honestly, neither did I. But they will be never heard of again! The only reason I posted the last chappy was because I had writer's block and I didn't want you guys to have to wait for too long. But here you go! Chappy 15!

Chapter 15: The Meeting

Ayane and Ryu had been sent back home for home schooling the day after the fight, and Kagome was informed that Kagura had postponed the meeting to Friday. Today was Friday. Kagome was fidgeting nervously all through out the day, not wanting to go see Kagura. For all she knew it could be a trap to hurt her and her friends, who knows, maybe even…as much as she didn't want to think it, Kagura could be trying to _kill_ them. Or it was Naraku.

"It's ok, nothing will happen." Sango said reassuringly. Kagome sighed. She had kept her 'promise' to Kagura and had only told InuYasha and Miroku (Sango had all ready known). Her other friends did not know about anything. Naraku was the main source of this, and Kagome knew it. She hated this. Naraku could be planning to rape her for all she knew, and give Sango to some other boy who was just as sick minded. No, Kagome would not let anything happen to her friends, even if it cost her life. Besides, InuYasha and Miroku could protect them.

"I hope so…" Kagome whispered as she slowly tuned back into the teacher's lecture. She hated this. She didn't know what could happen…oh! She knew the answer to this question!

(10 pm, _Jewels and Pearls_ pub)

"We're here, but there's no one else." InuYasha said gruffly. Kagome rolled her eyes. Suddenly, a dark voice that she knew from some where spoke.

"Hello, Kagome. Pleasure to meet you again." A man with dark hair and beady black eyes said as he walked out of the shadows. Kagome gasped. It couldn't be! Naraku had told the truth at the mall. Then she remembered something.

**Flash back**

"You're a pretty one, I think you were the one my dad almost raped when you were 12. you're mom should be getting taken care of right now. Or at least, that's what should be happening, though we decided we would spare your brother and grandpa…" he said. Kagome felt tears stream down her face as energy unknown to her crackled through her skin. She sent the blast at one of the boys, but not him.

End Flashback   
"You, you're the one who killed my father!" Kagome yelled at him. Her friends all suddenly went in front of her, not letting her go near him. She seethed on anger as an angry Kagura and a smirking Naraku came out of the shadows.   
"Trust me, they invited them selves." Kagura mumbled. Kagome saw a burn mark on Naraku's father, and realized it was him she had blasted. She smirked.   
"So, at the mall, you were quite obviously lying about killing my mother." Kagome said as she finally got around Sango, InuYasha and Miroku. She stalked up to Naraku's father, the energy crackling through her again, and she grabbed the sleeves of his shirt, shooting all her energy through to him. He gasped in pain and fell. Sango was glad she decided to bring her cell phone and called the police. Naraku's father was knocked out, barely breathing as Kagome slumped to the ground, InuYasha catching her.   
"Kagome!" he yelled out. He looked up to find Naraku and Kagura trying to run but Sango and Miroku were chasing them. InuYasha picked Kagome up and hugged her to him. She was knocked out from all the power she had used. Then he realized something: she was a miko!   
Sango and Miroku ran after Kagura and Naraku. The two were fast, seeming as they _were_ youkai, if not half, but from all the drugs they had probably done they were much slower than usual youkai. Sango and Miroku, on the other hand, never did drugs, always worked out and were always somewhere on the top of the track team. InuYasha and Kouga always came in first, though. If Sesshy had joined the track team, he would have came in first. (oops, I'm rambling! Sorry!)   
"You two are too slow! You should stop with the drugs, start working out and get on the track team!" Sango yelled out to the two ahead of her. They just continued to run. Sango and Miroku sped up, still not going their full speed, but just wanting to scare Naraku and Kagura. Of course, they tried going faster. Miroku had had enough with this and ran his fastest, easily catching up with Naraku.   
"Hey, mind if I run with ya?" Miroku asked as he slowed to Naraku's pace. Naraku stared wide eyed and Miroku took his arm, stopping both of them. He punched Naraku in the nose, successfully knocking him out, and dragged him back to where InuYasha was. Sango had all ready gotten Kagura while Miroku had been sarcastic with Naraku.   
"C'mon, the police are probably all ready there." Miroku said, and with that they went the fastest they could to the back of the pub a few blocks away from them. They saw the police cars flashing as they approached the pub, going around back. They were surprised to find InuYasha was handcuffed and Kagome was on a stretcher along with Naraku's father.   
"Hey, why's InuYasha in handcuffs?" Sango asked one of the police officers when they came to get Naraku and Kagura.   
"For knocking the girl out and attempting to rape her." He said. Sango stared at him in disbelief.   
"I told you all ready! She's my girl friend! I was checking to see if she was all right!" InuYasha yelled at them, snarling. Sango shook her head.   
"Officer, you have a mistake. You see, I wasn't there so _I_, being a female myself, couldn't check on Kagome. And she did that to herself from all the energy she used to knock Naraku's father out. When she wakes up she'll tell you every thing. InuYasha was probably checking to see if any of her stomach wounds from the fight she had with Kikyou was opened." Sango explained. 

"What about you?" the officer asked, looking at Miroku.

"Sango-chan is very correct. My girl is very smart. Plus, InuYasha loves Kagome dearly. I sence he has protected her from more dangers than we know." Miroku said honestly. The officer sighed. He rubbed his temples and looked at InuYasha.

"These two, who are they to you?" he asked.

"They're his best friends, sir." A new voice came. They turned to find Kagome awake, but looking very tired as she stood there. "you're men sure are strong. I was barely able to get here, and I had a lot of arguing to go through." She yawned.

"Kags, get some rest, ok?" InuYasha said. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine. I've been worse. Could be better, but yes, I'm fine." Kagome said, shrugging. InuYasha smirked. The officer looked at her carefully.

"Is this true?" he asked her.

"What, that he's my boyfriend, that he's most likely saved me from more dangers than we know, that he was checking to see if my wounds were opened when pulling up my shirt, that he loves me and that Sango-chan is very smart? Then yes." Kagome smiled when she said the comment about Sango, who blushed slightly. The officer looked confused. "Naraku's father attempted to rape me when I was 13, sir. He killed my father and InuYasha's mother."

"So he's the one who did all those killings lately?" the officer asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No, he killed Izayoi Taisho, and Kura Higurashi. And could've killed me. But, someone saved me." Kagome said, glancing at InuYasha. He blushed slightly, looking away.

"I see…" the man seemed suddenly sad. "Those two, they were quite nice. Good people. Yep, I know them. Izayoi spoke quite fondly of her little boy hanyou. The name was InuYasha. So I finally have a chance to meet him and I put him under arrest? And you, you're Kagome Higurashi? Last time I saw you, you were a little baby. Those two said that you two would make a great couple when you guys turned 13. They died 2 weeks later. Now I know who killed them."

"Um, excuse me, but how do you know our parents?" InuYasha asked. The officer realized what he said and shook his head.

"No where boy. Forget I ever said anything. Here, you're free. Thanks for catching him. We've been looking for their murderer for a while." He said and took InuYasha's handcuffs off. He immediately rushed to Kagome and began asking if she was ok and checking her arms, face and felt her forehead for sickness. Finding her very hot, he gulped.

"Kagome has a fever." InuYasha said. One of the paramedics then came up to them.

"I could've told you that. Damn girl, running off like that just to see a boyfriend when she could be seriously injured." She mumbled. Kagome glared at her.

"Kagome is my future mate, don't you be grumbling about her." InuYasha growled. Kagome sighed, a sweat drop forming (anime style, duh! Lol). With that the woman shut up.

"Future mate? In that case…" she said shakily. She stared at InuYasha's doggy ears, suddenly very focused. "You're Izayoi's son! I knew you were familiar. Which means, you're Kura's daughter. How's your mom doing?" the woman asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Haven't called her for a while…wait a minute! How is it that every one here knows my parents and InuYasha's parents?" Kagome yelled in frustration.

"Um, you guys should head home. Kagome, come with me, I need to give you some treatment." The paramedic said. She was trying to pull Kagome with her when InuYasha stopped her.

"Her miko powers will take care of most of it, plus I have my own medicine I can give her. She doesn't need pills, just one of my mother's old recipe's." InuYasha said. The woman looked shocked that InuYasha knew about those, but let Kagome go. InuYasha carried her bridal style to the police car that would be driving the four home, a confused Miroku and Sango close behind.

"Kagome, you need rest. Go to sleep." Sango said as Kagome turned her lamp on and tried to get up to get a drink of water. "Here, I'll get you some water. In fact, I'll get you a bottle of water. Just promise me you'll go to sleep. I'm not aloud sleeping till you do, and I'm pretty tired."

"Then go to sleep. I can do that on my own you know." Kagome said as she watched Sango poor cold water into an empty water bottle. Sango sighed. She ushered the girl to lie down and gave her the water. Tomorrow, they would have to keep Kagome in here until InuYasha came with his medicine that was supposed to cure Kagome with the help of hidden miko powers that were inside of her.

(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD!)

Ok, so it's kinda short, but I'm still having writers block. And plus now I have my story Spirited Away up. I need to finish chappy two. But Who I Really Am And My Very Weird Family is being postponed until I have the time to type it out. Sorry. And as for The Past Haunts, well it's gonna take a while to finish seeming as I have major writers block for that one. Well, R&R, Ja Ne, I'm gonna go sleep for another couple of hours…Neko Jer!


	18. Visiting The Library

Hi guys, I am sooo sorry for the late update! It's just, I was really busy, I had writer's block, I was all ways getting kicked off the computer, I went to my hometown for two weeks and to top it all off I had my appendix taken out on the first day of school in my hometown! Amazing, huh? Well, here you have it, chappy 16. Wow, I've gotten really far into this story…

Chapter 16 : Visiting The Library

"Hey, Kagome are you ok? Uh, Kagome? Hey!" InuYasha yelled to Kagome. Sango and Miroku stared at the daydreaming Kagome as she slowly came back to reality. Kagome blinked at them, then shook her head, smiling.

"Sorry, just thinking about my mother and father and what they were like when they were together." Kagome said sadly. InuYasha nodded and Sango and Miroku sighed, ever since that night with Kagura, Naraku and Naraku's father, things have been really quiet, no one has been mean to them and every one seems to leave them alone now, as if they were there and knew why they were so sad, but they didn't really know.

"Well, we should get to class, we're not supposed to be here any ways. This place is out of bounds apparently." Miroku said. They were currently in room 420, a room that is said where a horrific murder took place 4 years ago. They were all hoping that this place wasn't more haunted than it already was with Midoriko and Onigumo there.

"Well, I guess so. Damn, this place really has had its shares of death. Wow." InuYasha said while shaking his head. Kagome smiled and they walked off to class. They were in the usual silence as class went on, actually paying attention to what was said. They were quick with their homework, finishing it in the time they had for class.

"C'mon, we don't do Wood Work any more, let's go to the library, I wanna find something out." Kagome said as they walked through the halls. The others nodded and they went in the opposite direction, heading for the library.

(With Naraku in Juvenile Hall)

Naraku mumbled under his breath as he stared at the dull gray wall before him, sitting no the bottom bunk of the double bed, Kagura on the top. His dad had been sentenced to jail, and the two teens were stuck in Juvy for a full two weeks. Their dad was sentenced to 10 years in prison, and maybe a death penalty, depending on what the court decided.

"Naraku, I'm getting tired of you're mumbling." Kagura said with a yawn. "I'm trying to take a nap, so shut up."

"You want to say that again?" Naraku asked, a shape forming in his hand that looked like a heart, and he squeezed it. Kagura gasped in pain, clutching her chest. She fell off the top bunk and landed on her back, squirming in pain. Naraku smirked in satisfaction and the shape disappeared. She felt the pain go away and she slowly got up, tears in her eyes as well as hate, and she climbed back onto the top bunk. But Naraku had stopped mumbling.

"As soon as we get out of here, Kagome Higurashi will have wished she had died with her father instead." Naraku said with a small chuckle right as a guard walked by. The guard glared at the insane teen, and Naraku matched his glare. Kagura had mumbled something under her breathe and she didn't realize the guard was right there as she said it.

"Yeah, and InuYasha will probably kill you when you kill her after most likely raping her." she said. The guard gasped. Naraku glared and the shape formed again, and he squeezed it, this time very hard. Kagura gasped in pain and she screamed, the whole hall filled with the shrill sound of pain.

(The Library, Shikon High)

"What exactly are we looking for?" Sango asked Kagome as Kagome went into the old news paper sections. She glanced at Sango and gave a small, mischievous smile as InuYasha walked up to them with old newspapers from a certain year Kagome had requested of him. Kagome found a stack of old news papers from the year 2000. She smiled pleasantly.

" We're looking for news about my parents. We're going to find hints. You know how that police officer and paramedic knew about mine and InuYasha's parents? Well, we're going to find out how they know about them. And we're going to look in the news papers that were from the time they were around 20 to their death." Kagome said with a shrug. So they set to work, grabbing a to of newspapers and they decided to skip all their classes today.

"Hey, look! I think I found something!" Kagome said with a smile as InuYasha, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Sesshy, Rin, Ayame and Kouga gathered around her. Kagome had gotten Miroku to go get the others to help, but Shippou and Kilala wanted to stay for their P.E. class, so weren't there.

'_Dec. 4, 1994,_

_Kura Higurashi, Izayoi Taisho and other members of the FBI have captured the villain known as The Jigsaw and have reported that he may have had some brain problems and that was the reason of his psychotic killings. He never actually killed the people physically, and claims that he was testing his victims. He made his victims play 'games' , and in those games they would have a slim chance of surviving. One, the most recent where they had captured him, the two victims had to stay in a room together, and had 2 hours to set themselves free from the chains around their ankles. At the crime scene, there was a saw and a foot, and the doctor who was trapped inside had gotten only 20 feet away from the area of the cell and was found dead from loss of blood from cutting off his own foot. There was a key in the bath tub, pictures, and a young teenager of 17 found in a mental disability from shock and the events that had happened.-'_

Kagome and the others couldn't bring themselves to read more.

"I was always wondering where they got the idea for saw from…" Kouga muttered. Ayame hit him on the back as Kagome and InuYasha re-read the first sentence over and over.

"They worked for the FBI?" Kagome whispered. She looked at the title of the newspaper, it read, '_Japanese FBI Records' . _Kagome gasped. She hadn't grabbed a Newspaper, she had grabbed a file that looked like a newspaper, and someone had most likely mistaken it for a newspaper. She looked through the names in the order of importance, and found her father and InuYasha's mother at the top, right below Onigumo and Midoriko Kantanashi.

(With Shippou and Kilala)

"Yeah! We won!" Kilala said with a smile as she and Shippou came first in the small obstacle course the teacher had set up. Shippou gave her a light peck on the lips, causing her to blush.

"Yeah, now let's go meet up with the others." he whispered to her, and they ran to the two change rooms and got dressed quickly, meeting up outside the gym. They rushed to the library, where they found all of the group gaping at something on an old newspaper. As they got closer, Kilala realized it wasn't an old newspaper, it was one of those files disguised as a newspaper. Her father had taught her a lot about these things.

"What's up? Why are you guys so shocked?" Kilala asked. Ayame was the one who answered, not looking away.

"Onigumo and Midoriko, they were only 17...they were the top of the FBI…" Ayame mumbled. Kilala and Shippou stared in shock and read the page that was shown. It was plain, right there. It said _'Top Rank In Order Of The Best To The Weak'. _Kagome looked at Shippou, who looked up at the ceiling, where they knew the chamber was.

"Looks like we'll be paying them a small visit." Sango said. The others nodded, and finally began to put away the newspapers. Now Kagome knew where the police officer and paramedic knew hers and InuYasha's parents from. Her dad and his mom had probably worked in the same building as them. And now Kagome was curious to as of how people that have been dead for over 80 years and were 17 had gotten to the top rank.

(EEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD!)

Ok, so it was short. But I couldn't think up anything else. And I know that the Jigsaw thing was dumb, but I couldn't think up anything else. What I'll have to figure out now, is how they came up with a sequel. Man, I just totally ruined my story, didn't I? This is really going to be hard to figure out. And I really am sorry for the delay, because I lost the progress I had on the chapter from before I went to my home town because something happened to our computer and we couldn't fix it without taking everything, and I mean _everything_ off our computer. So all my stories have been deleted, so I won't be able to re-post any stories if it somehow gets deleted off because I won't have all of the chapters still on here. Oh well. R&R! I'll update as soon as possible. Ja Ne! Neko Jer!


	19. The Truth

Hello! I'm going to try and get two chapters done for you guys for a Christmas gift, ok? But it's not a for sure thing, I'm going to have to make some pretty slim chances seeming as the next two days are really busy for me. But this chapter may be a bit short, cuz I have no idea what I want to write. Well, anyways, let's see how my mind flows and what I write, whatever it is, it should be able to keep to the story line…

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, ok? There, you're all happy, eve though I'm not…well, who knows what I'll get for Christmas…Evil laugh

Chapter 17: The Truth

Kagome sighed as she looked out the window of the class she was in. well, in math, she always claimed the seat right beside the window, it was practically a rule, and if anyone ever tried to take her seat, she and the others would hurt them like hell. She sighed, only 3 months ago, she had been so reluctant to go to this school and she wanted to stay with her other friends, and now…her entire perspective had changed.

She had fallen in love, for one, and for two she had made the greatest friends ever. She knew that if she were in Nabunna High, she would still hate this school and think of it as some piece of junk where kids only bullied and did drugs, but her best friends were the top people to bully others, and the most she had seen them do was smoke pot once. But that was only a dare from InuYasha to Miroku…she laughed at the memory from a month ago.

"Kagome? C'mon, let's go, class is over," InuYasha whispered in her ear. Kagome snapped out of her daze and turned to InuYasha, blushing. She laughed nervously. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just thinking about how much I used to hate this place before I came here." Kagome said, smiling. InuYasha laughed. "So, are we going to go and see Onigumo and Midoriko?" Kagome whispered to InuYasha as they walked out of the class room and headed for study hall. Kouga then approached them.

"Yeah, tonight, 6," he whispered. Kagome nodded and looked at her watch, 2:45, still another hour till school was over, well, at least till the classes ended seeing as they lived here. They walked over to study hall and began to study a bit, but they were talking while doing so, waiting for the others to come and meet them.

"We're here." Ayame panted as she dropped her bag to the floor, panting, as she sat down next to them. "Took a while for me to get here, you know I have English when you guys have math, damn teacher kept us in late." Ayame mumbled, and put her head on the table, closing her eyes. Kilala and Shippou came in right after.

"Hey, sorry. P.E. was a bit different today, he made us stay till the last minute, giving us no time to change at all." Shippou said, and sat down next to Kilala as she sat next to Ayame. Both were sweating, obviously not having enough time to take a shower. Kagome sighed and set to work, sitting on InuYasha's lap while Sango and Miroku sat together, Sango fuming at Miroku for touching her ass again.

"Well, Christmas is in a week, and the snow is really nice," Kagome said to make a conversation. The others agreed.

"Yeah, we haven't ha a chance to go shopping yet, we're not aloud leaving school grounds till tomorrow." Ayame said, and it was true, they weren't aloud to leave school grounds until Saturday, when their break started. It was a sucky rule, having to stay in the school grounds at all hours, no matter how big it was.

"Well, we still have to go shopping, at least it's something to look forward to." Kagome said with a small shrug. The others agreed. Soon, they were all either studying for a test or talking absent mindedly about various things, like what to get their parents for Christmas and such. And too soon, it was already 4, and they were leaving to their dorms to get ready to sneak into the chamber.

"Shhh!" Kagome hissed behind her as she heard Kouga and InuYasha arguing about something…again. She sighed as they finally approached the area where the window was, and felt InuYasha pick her up and leap into the sky, jumping onto the window sill and opening it. The others fallowed son after, and soon they were all inside, looking around the dusty area.

"What do you guys want? I thought we told you every thing," came Midoriko's voice as she appeared before them. Kagome smiled.

"What if we said we wanted to visit? I mean, you pretty much are considered our friends now. And plus, we found out something that we really wouldn't mind knowing about." Kagome said, and Midoriko raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and what is that?" Onigumo asked as he appeared beside Midoriko. Kagome sighed and pulled out the small file in her backpack. She opened it to the page she wanted them to see and put it in front of them. As soon as they read their names, they suddenly looked very nervous. "Well, uh, you see…"

"How is it possible for ghosts to be at the top of the FBI? And is it also possible that you know our parents?" InuYasha demanded. Midoriko sighed.

"Exactly the point, we were ghosts. It was only the FBI that knew about us. I'm not sure how tat file got into your library, but that is a top secret file, and you shouldn't have found it." Midoriko said.

"That's not the point, what were you saying about being ghosts?" Miroku asked. Midoriko sighed again.

"Well, you see, because we were ghosts, we could become invisible, and we'd be able to spy a lot easier than a human, so the FBI had found on the investigation on our deaths, and after quite a bit of shock, decided to add us to the team, and since then we've been the top of the list until your parents died, we seemed to loose faith as we saw them come and go so quickly, and we didn't want to see anymore deaths. We were also good for telling the others where the criminals were, and because we can pick up object because we're more souls than anything, we were able to shock them and tie them up, causing them to become an easy catch." Midoriko explained. Kagome blinked.

"So…you knew who we were all along, and you didn't tell us?" Kagome whispered.

"I'm sorry, but we didn't have the…well, if we had a heart, we wouldn't of had the heart to tell you such a sad memory of ours. I wish we could help you, but I'm afraid that I cannot find their souls, for they possibly could have become stolen souls by Kikyou herself, and it could be possible that, Kagome, your father went on to the heavens, a place where we cannot reach for the things that try to take our souls away have not been able to find us for we fled our body as soon as we died." Onigumo explained.

"So you're saying that Kikyou has my mother's soul inside of her?" InuYasha asked. Midoriko looked at him sadly.

"It is a possibility, yes." Midoriko said sadly. InuYasha seethed, but Kouga put an arm on his shoulder and Miroku took his arm.

"It's alright, InuYasha." Miroku whispered. "It's only a possibility, I know you want to shred Kikyou to bits right now, but think, if she absorbed your mother's soul so long ago, it could already have been absorbed inside Kikyou's body and dissolved, meaning there's a slim chance that killing Kikyou will set the soul free. Besides, even if she is only a clay pot, you can still be charged with murder."

"InuYasha, he's right." Kouga said. But Kagome didn't say anything comforting at all, instead she just stood there, eyes full of pain, rage and betrayal. Sango touched her shoulder, and Kagome immediately reacted.

"Sango, help me…" Kagome whispered as tears escaped her eyes and she turned to hug her best friend. Sango hugged her back, and they stood in an embrace for a while, while InuYasha listened to Miroku and Kouga reasoning with him, slowly calming down.

"Wait a minute…" Ayame whispered, "What if…"

"Stop trailing off and tell us what's in your mind already," Sessh snapped and Ayame laughed slightly. Rin rolled her eyes and hit Sessh on the shoulder lightly.

"Well, remember the article, the one on the jigsaw guy? Well, it said that the teen was put into a mental hospital, right?" Ayame asked. Kagome looked up at the girl and nodded. "Well, what if we went to visit him? I mean, who knows, he could know more than we do on the murderer, and then we could possibly find out if Naraku and his father had been a part of it. And who knows, maybe…just maybe…every thing here connects, like it was all a plan or something, like everything that's happening right now was all set up by Naraku and his father, like some kind of game."

"I think she's leading on to something," Shippou said. Midoriko nodded and Onigumo became thoughtful.

"She's right. Naraku has somehow gotten into every scenario tat has happened with your mother, InuYasha, and your father, Kagome. It could even be possible that Naraku's father has been toying with us before we were even dead, setting all of this up for something big. But for what is what I want to know." Onigumo said. "Midoriko, let's go, I want to go and think about this more carefully."

"Bye, guys, thanks for the help," Kagome whispered as the two disappeared into the darkness. The group sighed and decided to go to bed, then talk about this some more when they were rested and all had time to think tomorrow.

It seemed like the past three days had gone by a little too fast for Sango's comfort. They still hadn't talked about the night where they had found out that Naraku and his father could have possibly been setting this all up from the start for something big. But, like Onigumo had said, for what? What did they want to do that would be so damn great?

"Sango, c'mon, let's head to the mall to go shopping now," Kagome whispered as she entered the small living area in their dorm. Sango looked up and nodded. Almost as if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Kagome answered it. Kouga, Ayame, Sessh, Rin, InuYasha, Miroku, Shippou and Kilala all entered the room, looking over at Sango, who just waved at them.

"Guys, maybe we should visit that guy today instead and do shopping tomorrow, I really don't feel like waiting any longer." she said suddenly. The tension in the air was unbelievable after her words left her mouth.

"You're right, maybe we should…" Kagome whispered. She looked at InuYasha sadly and he sighed. They walked down to the bus stop outside of the school and waited for a while, silent as ever. When the bus came, they paid their bus fair and got on, still not talking. Finally, as they approached the institution, Kouga broke the silence.

"Should it only be Kagome and InuYasha? And maybe Sango and Miroku, too?" Kouga asked. The four looked at each other and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, we shouldn't bring too many people with us, or the guy might get scared." InuYasha sighed.

"Actually, I think he'd prefer more people, after all, the reason he's even here is because he was alone with one other person, both who had to kill one or the other in order to survive the sick game they had to play." Kagome said with a small sigh. "But yeah, I think only the four of us should go, maybe it will be easier to get things out of him."

"Then it's settled, we go in while you guys go do something. Come back in 2 hours, kay?" InuYasha said to the others, who nodded.

"Roger that," Shippou said, giving a small solute with a goofy smirk. Kagome sighed and shook her head as she, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku went up the stone steps that led to the mental institution. It seemed like forever before they had finally entered the white waiting room, where even the secretary had to wear white. She looked up at them with king blue eyes and smiled.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked. InuYasha explained the situation, and the secretary listened silently. "Alright, please take off anything even remotely sharp, and silver, and any type of electronic." she said. The 4 did as told, and she led them off after they put everything in a small bucket. She led them down a few big halls and a couple small halls until she finally came to a stop outside of a room with a window on the door.

"Is this it?" Kagome asked. The woman nodded and opened the door.

"Hey, kid, you have visitors," she called inside. The boy looked over, and Kagome saw the pure fear in his eyes. They were so baggy and black under the eyes that you might of thought they were black eyes, and his skin was supremely pale, but yet he looked like he was still 17. "To answer your question, yes, he's still the same age. We don't know what it is, but fear of dying has blinded him so much that his heart suddenly stopped and he's never aged a bit. It amazes us how he's still alive with no heart beat. Been a wonder for years."

"Hello, we're here to ask you some questions," Kagome said kindly to the boy after the secretary left the room. The boy looked at her and shook his head. "Only a few questions, don't worry. My father was one of the people who helped catch the person who did this to you," Kagome whispered. That seemed to get the boy's attention. "What's you name?"

"John," he whispered (I can't remember his real name, but the name they used in the movie isn't going to be the same as this guys name anyways, seeming as they weren't aloud to use his real name in the movie.). Kagome smiled. "What do you want? I didn't do anything to disserve this!"

"We know that, we just wanted to ask you if you knew anything about the killer. If you knew if he was helped, or if he had an aquatints." Sango asked kindly, sitting down on one of the chairs in the white room as John stood against the wall, staring at InuYasha with utter fear. "Don't worry, InuYasha's not going to hurt you. He's good, his mother helped catch you."

"The man…had one friend. He had been in the room the entire time. I didn't tell the doctor, though, because the doctor wouldn't have been able to see him. He had red eyes…and long black hair…I was only able to see him when the doctor turned the lights off. He was watching us in the corner. Just standing there. He wouldn't move…he just stood there staring. He knew I could see him, and he…" the boy couldn't continue, shaking his head and sobbing loudly.

"Naraku…" Kagome whispered. "I knew he had more to do with this than we thought," she added in.

"Actually it was Ayame who did," Sango said. Kagome huffed.

"_Anyways, _what I was saying is that we have to get this guy out, cuz by the sounds of it, he's gunna break down and kill himself if he doesn't start new life." Kagome said. Sango gave a small nod. "Excuse me! We're done!" Kagome called, and only a minute later the door opened. "Uh, you see, we were just thinking, do you think we could bring John with us to our school? Like, just for Christmas so that he can see what he's missing out on, and if he's better he can stay at our school and who knows, maybe we can get his heart going again."

"It's a nice thought, but I don't have that authority. Only lady Kaede does." she said kindly with a very sweet smile.

"Kaede? But…that's our vice principal…"Kagome gasped. The woman blinked.

"Really? Well, then, you can talk to her about this can't you? But for now, why don't you let this guy be?" the woman asked as she looked over at the crying teen as Sango tried to comfort him.

"Alright, we'll talk with Kaede-sensei, but we'll be back to see him again, ok?" InuYasha said. He hated this, he was being nice, the one thing he didn't like to do. But f he was going to help Kagome then he'd have to. He took Kagome by her wais and they walked out together, Kagome's head on his shoulder as Sango and Miroku walked the same way, though Sango was keeping Miroku's hand in check.

"C'mon, the others will be here in about a half an hour." Kagome said and she walked outside and sat down on a step. "Let's wait here, I wanna sit down for a bit." she said, and InuYasha sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Sango and Miroku sat not far from them with Sango on Miroku's lap, still keeping his sneak hand in check, which just ended in the result where Miroku had a red handprint on his cheek and Sango was sitting closer to Kagome and InuYasha, glaring at Miroku.

End Chapter

Well, this was a bit longer than I thought it would be, but the next chapter is mainly going to be on Christmas and the Christmas dance, ok? Well, anyways, done here, R&R, and I'll update as soon as possible. Merry Christmas!


	20. The Chritsmas Dance Part 1

Ooooo, sorry I'm so late on updating! I swear, I tried to write on Christmas, but I kinda just…got lost in a different story that isn't posted on so yeah. Well, anyways, let's get on with the chapter. Oh, before I do though, I got a cell-phone! I'm so happy! And the shocking truth about my age…I have been twelve this entire time, and I have just turned thirteen on May 27th. :D I'm so happy! Oh, and please, don't stop reading just because I'm so young…L Well, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything to do with the Saw movie, I only used it as an idea to thicken the plot in my story…

Chapter 18: The Christmas Dance

Well, Kagome hadn't been able to convince Kaede to let the guy come for the dance, but Kagome hadn't gotten her hopes up too high anyways. She hadn't known Kaede very well and she didn't really pay attention to the staff, heck, she didn't even pay attention to her school work, but yet she was still getting A's and B's. It wasn't hard to get them in this school, or at least not for her.

Kouga had a small problem with always getting the nerds to do the work for him from lack of knowledge from always lip locking with Ayame. Kagome shivered, she hated it when those two were together like that. Heck, she barely even kissed InuYasha, but then again, she was too shy and InuYasha still hadn't let the gang tell anyone else in the school.

"Hmm, InuYasha, do you think we should be moving to the next step?" Kagome asked. InuYasha looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Kagome smiled, shaking her head.

"I mean in our relationship. I mean, only the group knows we love each other, and we barely even do anything." Kagome said. InuYasha sighed. "And besides, what's with you not asking me to the dance yet?"

"What? I thought that since we were dating it was kind of an automatic thing," InuYasha said with a shrug.

"Well, InuYasha, a person who is married can still go to the dance with a different woman." Kagome said. InuYasha laughed nervously.

"Well, uh wanna go to the dance with me?" he asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Man, you really need some work with this. Hell, do you even have anything to wear to the dance?" Kagome asked. InuYasha laughed nervously again.

"Well, not really…" he mumbled, blushing. Kagome sighed.

"Fine, just get a white suit with a light blue dress shirt underneath, or black. But not red." Kagome said. "Maybe even a black suit, but make sure to keep it simple, that looks better." Kagome told him and InuYasha made a mental note of what she just said.

"Alright, got it." InuYasha said with a small nod. Kagome smiled and hugged him, giving him a light kiss. But before she pulled away InuYasha held her to him tight, deepening the kiss. Kagome giggled into his lips, making him purr. She opened her mouth and they kissed deeply…(Okay, I'm getting a bit grossed out here so I'm just gunna stop with the romance…-.-")

"You're taking what I said a bit too far," Kagome said, shaking her head. She skipped down the hall and pass a group of girls that just so conveniently had Kikyou standing in it. The girls and Kikyou were staring at InuYasha opened mouth.

"You're going out with that skank?" Kikyou gasped, her eyes taking on a look of hurt that was almost good enough to fool InuYasha.

"Oh, and I really want to kiss a clay pot," InuYasha said to her, then walked off in the opposite direction than Kagome. He smirked, he had gotten Kikyou good that time.

("…")

Kagome slipped on her dress. It was a beautiful light blue and it fell elegantly to the floor past her ankles and continued like a veil behind her. The straps were thick and they were a bit frilly, like rope. She had her hair in a bun and a pair of small blue sandals on. To say it simply, she looked beautiful. Even though her dress was so simple, it was so beautiful at the same time. She looked like Helen off of the movie Troy, only Japanese.

She sighed contently at the thought of the dance and the fact that she would be able to dance with InuYasha for once after they sang. Green Day was coming again, and so was Dr. Dre, Eminem and Simple Plan. After they would leave, the DJ would go, and the dance would continue till every one was gone.

She shook her head and got the thoughts out, and walked outside, where InuYasha stood, in his black suit, and she smiled softly at him. He stared wide eyed at Kagome and she rolled her eyes.

"InuYasha, you're going to start drooling if you don't get a hold of yourself." Kagome said, but inside her head she was secretly making a slightly sick joke about a certain spot. She shook her head and gave a small blush, then looked over and saw Sango walk out. She wore a beautiful white, simple dress a lot like Kagome's, and beside her was Rin and Ayame, wearing the same dress except different colors, Ayame in red and Rin in black.

Their dresses were short and reached their mid thigh, and it was halter top. They looked beautiful in the dresses, though. Sessh, Kouga and Miroku all wore suits, but Sessh wore white instead of black like all of the other boys. Kilala wore a cream colored, skin tight, long dress that reached the floor, and only had one strap from one side of the dress to the other. Beside her was Shippou, also with a black suit.

"Well, are we ready?" Sango asked, and every one nodded. The couples went to their date's sides and went arm in arm or hand in hand, whichever suited them best. They walked along, down to the gym, where they found the place supremely crowded. Despite the fact that Kagome just wanted to ignore Kikyou, she spotted the clay pot and found she was wearing a tiny little mini skirt that was black and the tightest tube top she had ever seen, that was a dark red.

"Ok, I guess we should head to the back of the stage, huh?" Miroku said, and the others nodded. They made their way to the back and over to the stage, where they found a whole ton of people looking drastic and panicked.

"What's up with these people…?" Ayame asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, here's two of the bands!" someone said and suddenly they were being crowded by people, talking to them all at once.

"Shut up!" a small voice squeaked and every one hushed, and the small flea demon Myouga, also known as the vice-principal, hopped onto InuYasha's shoulder. "You two bands need to get ready, people are becoming restless waiting for the live entertainment. Can one of you go and get the other two bands?"

"I'll go," Rin said and ran off. The others decided on which band would go first, and they decided on Kikyou's (Super Chicks), and then they decided Naraku's (The Dark Ones) should go next. Then the Living On group, and then the Afterlife. About five minutes later Rin appeared with Kikyou, her group, Naraku and his group. Kagome glared coldly.

"All right, every one! Listen up!" they heard Kaede say over the mic and the room became silent. "First, we'll have our very own bands, and first up is The Dark Ones with Hot In Here by Nelly!" the curtains went up and the music played, and Naraku made the strange sounds until it was time to sing.

_Hot in...  
So hot in herre...  
So hot in..._

Nelly  
I was like, good gracious ass bodacious  
Flirtatcious, tryin to show faces  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
Lookin for the right time to flash them keys  
Then um I'm leavin, please believin  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin  
_No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
Give that man what he askin for  
Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you  
And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use_

_Hook x2  
(I said)  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes_

I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off

Nelly  
Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles  
What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin the models  
I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle  
And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles  
Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it  
Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it  
Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint  
VOKAL tanktop, on at this point  
Your with a winner so baby you cant loose  
I got secrets cant leave Cancun  
So take it off like your home alone  
You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone  
Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,  
like "girl I think my butt gettin big"

Hook x2

(Nelly hang all out)  
Mix a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
Give a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(Nelly hang all out)  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
And a sprinkle a that ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah

Nelly  
Stop placin, time wastin  
I gotta a friend with a pole in the basement (What?)  
I'm just kiddin like Jason (Oh)  
Unless you gon' do it  
Extra, extra eh, spread the news  
Nelly took a trip from the Lunner to Neptune  
Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons  
Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms

Hook x4

(Nelly hang all out)  
Mix a little bit of ah, ah  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
Give a little bit of ah, ah  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
(Nelly hang all out)  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
And a sprinkle of that ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah

The song finished and every one cheered, except for the two groups back stage that were actually enemies of Naraku's. Naraku had gotten out of Juvy just for this one night, and was going back for about another week, if they were correct.

"That song is way to long…" Kagome mumbled and shook her head. They watched as Kikyou and her group went up after the others and heard Myouga make the announcement, and heard that they would be playing a Rihanna song, S.O.S

The beat began, and the song started playing.

_Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
You know... I never felt like this before  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
Feels like.. so real  
I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
And I'm aggressive just one thought of close enough  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help_

Chorus  
S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night  
_This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it  
Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot  
My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock  
Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right  
CD version: Take me on I'm put desire up in your arms tonight  
Video version: Take me on, I could just die up in your arms tonight.  
I'm out with you, you got me head over heels  
Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel_

Chorus

This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it ('Cause you on my mind)  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me (someone come and rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it  
Boy, you know you got me feeling open  
And boy, your loves enough with words unspoken  
I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do it's true  
I'm going crazy over you,  
I'm begging

Chorus:

This time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it ('cause any time)  
I'm lost you, got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me (best of me), I'm losing it  
Lala lala lala lala Ohhh  
Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala  
Oh oh

Kagome rolled her eyes, no body could really sing that song as well as Rihanna, and Kikyou was really no exception, it just didn't sound right coming out of her mouth. The cheers were still loud, though, seeming as if the crowd didn't care about the fact that it didn't sound good, because they didn't have a musical soul.

"Hey, Kagome!" Sango called and ran over. "We're singing October, right?"

"Yep." Kagome said with a small nod.

"Next up is Living On with I Just Wanna Live!" Kaede called, and Kagome gave a small smile. The boys left and went into their positions, grabbing their instruments, and they began to play as the curtain went up. Miroku was using a violin, but a guitar was right beside him for when he no longer needed it.

'_I need an alarm system in my house_

_So I know when people are creeping about_

_These people are freaking me out _

_These people are freaking me out (these days)_

_It's getting hectic every where that I go_

_They wont leave me alone_

_There's things they all wanna know_

_I'm paranoid of all the people I meet_

_Why are they talking to me?_

_And why can't any one see:_

_(Chorus)_

_I just wanna live! _

_Don't really care about the things that they say,_

_Don't really care about what happens to me,_

_I just wanna live!_

_(End Chorus)_

_Just wanna live, just wanna live_

_Just wanna live, just wanna live_

_Just wanna live, just wanna live_

_I rock a law suit_

_When I'm going to court_

_A white suit_

_When I'm getting divorced_

_A black suit_

_At the funeral home_

_And my birthday suit_

_When I'm home alone_

_On the telephone_

_Got interview_

_With the Rolling Stones_

_They're saying:_

"_Now you're rich and_

_Now you're famous_

_Fake ass girls all no you're name and_

_Life styles of the rich and famous_

_Your first hit are you ashamed?"_

_Of the life, of the life_

_Of the life we're living_

_(Chorus)_

"_Stop you're messing around, boy_

_Better think of your future_

_Better make some good plans boy"_

_Said every one of my teachers_

_Lookout, you better play it safe_

_You never know what hard times will come your way_

_We say_

_Where we're coming from_

_We've already seen_

_The worst that this life can bring_

_Now we expect it everywhere that we go_

_All the things that they say_

_Yeah we already know_

_(Chorus)_

_Just wanna live, just wanna live, just wanna live_

_I just wanna live_

_Just wanna live (x3)_

_Don't really care about the things that they say_

_I just wanna live_

_Just wanna live (x3)_

_Don't really care about what happens to me_

_I just wanna live!_

Kagome cheered loudly from the back, and when InuYasha came back out, she gave him a huge hug and a small kiss. He smiled down at her and she hugged him again.

"Awesome!" she said with a grin, and he blushed. "Well, we should probably go." Kagome said as they saw the curtain close and she and her band quickly grabbed their instruments and set up as they heard Myouga announce them, and she got in front, ready for the curtain. As soon as Myouga had finished announcing, the crowd went wild, remembering her last presentation, and she smiled in triumph.

The curtains slowly opened, and Sango began the guitar, having been the only one able to use acoustic and be able to play the song.

"_I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again._

_(Chorus)_

_My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love._

_(End Chorus)_

_I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry._

_(Chorus)_

_Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again._

_(Chorus x2)"_

The stadium erupted in a loud cheering and Kagome bowed, and her ears rang as she went back stage, but the first thing she felt were lips upon hers, and she smiled, hugging InuYasha.

_End Chapter_

Ok…so, I will try and write the next chapter as soon as possible, I really am sorry for the late update, and I'll try to pay a bit more attention to this story, but I have a lot of stuff going on in school right now, I've got to do this stupid roman news paper…(huffs) well, thanks for reading, hope it wasn't too long…btw, it might help if you don't have these lyrics and need to know them, I found that it helped me a lot


	21. Christmas Dance Part 2 Confessions

Wow, almost to the twentieth chapter…I cant believe this…it's the farthest I've ever gone on any of my stories I do believe, but pretty soon I should have another one. Anyways, hope you like the chapter! Happy summer! Oh, and sorry for the late update…I left to my home town for a while and I was doing other stuff so yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any songs in this fanfic

Chapter 19: The Christmas Dance Part 2, Confessions

InuYasha looked down at the beauty in his arms. She had her head against his shoulder, and they were dancing to Holiday by Green Day. It wasn't exactly a slow song, but they were exhausted already from the other songs that the band had played. This was their last song before they would let Eminem and Dr. Dre go on stage.

They sighed as the song finished and cheered with the rest of the crowd, and Billie and the others gave a small wave to Kagome and then left, and people watched as men came and began taking away everything and putting up a large sign that read Eminem and it had lights on it. It was plugged in and it shown brightly. As they left the stage there was the sound of 'Sing For The Moment' filling the gym.

Eminem came out, and Kagome and InuYasha cheered and watched as the others came up to them. "Hey guys." InuYasha said, and Sango went up to Kagome, grabbing her hand. The noise was deafening from the crowd, and Eminem began singing. Sango dragged Kagome away to outside the gym and she sighed.

"Hey, Kagome," Sango said, looking over at Kagome. "Kikyou…"

"What?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow. Sango glanced around and leaned forward as she saw a couple in the corner making out, completely oblivious to them.

"Kikyou's screwing Naraku." She whispered. "And she's doing it in the locker room. I was going in there to wash my face and I found them doing it. That was a pretty complex position, too…"

"Guys!" Miroku said, bursting out of the gym door with wide, lecherous eyes. "Come see! Naraku and Kikyou are-"

"YOU HENTAI!" Sango bellowed and hit Miroku over the head. "What were you doing in the girl's locker room?"

"Hehe…" he said, scratching his bump. "Well, you see…"

"God, you're such an idiot…" Sango mumbled and went back into the gym. Kagome looked down at Miroku, who was sitting on the floor.

"You really need to learn how to keep things to yourself, for one, and for two, don't go looking for someone to screw when you have a girlfriend." Kagome said, shaking her head as she helped Miroku up.

"But I wasn't…I was just, trying to look…" Miroku said with a small shrug, and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't being serious." She said, shaking her head. "I know you were just trying to look, but by doing that you give the wrong impression on Sango. You know, you kinda make her feel neglected when you always look at other girl's butts."

"I do…?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Never mind," she sighed, and walked through the gym doors to the loud music, and the first thing she felt was a hand on hers. She was dragged away, and she could barely see InuYasha's silver hair in front of her in the darkness and from the people around them. He led her through the gym to the back door and he opened it and brought her outside with him. "InuYasha?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he led her through the dark night and over to a huge tree that was on the sidelines of the field. He turned over to her and kissed her lightly, hugging her.

"Why are we here?" Kagome whispered, closing her eyes as she felt his embrace. He gave a soft smile.

"I wanted to be alone with you," he replied.

"Well you could've done that by telling me, and not by dragging me off with no idea where I'm going." Kagome said, sighing. InuYasha pulled away from her and picked her up bridal style. She gave a small squeak as he jumped high into the tree.

"I know, but I didn't feel like it," he replied. Kagome sighed. She looked up into the sky and InuYasha glanced at her. They sat like that for a while on the thick branch, staring up into the sky through the branches. "Kagome…it was me…"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, looking at him.

"I was the boy from that night." He replied. "I was walking on the street, when I heard a noise, and I saw what was happening, so I jumped in."

"I know, InuYasha." Kagome whispered, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. "I knew from the moment I saw you, I just didn't want to believe it seeming as you were such a jerk for the first little while. But that day at the mall, I knew for sure that it was you."

"But, you were the one who fought Naraku off. I should have-" he was cut off from Kagome's finger as she hushed him.

"Not now. Let's just relax," she whispered, and InuYasha sighed, his grip around her waist tightening. He stared up at the sky, and after a while, he heard Kagome's soft breathing, telling him that she was asleep. He smiled down at her, and softly picked her up, jumping down to the ground softly. He placed her in the roots of the tree and sat down at the edge, staring at the sky while thinking.

("…")

Sango watched as Miroku did a geeky little dance to Dani California by the Red Hot Chilli Peppers. It had been four hours since she had last seen Kagome, and she was getting a little worried, but she hadn't seen InuYasha either and as far as she knew, Kikyou and Naraku were still in the locker room, and their posse was staying in that area.

Sango sighed, looking around again, and then tapped Miroku on the shoulder as he tried to grind against her. "Oi, geek, let's go find InuYasha and Kagome. I haven't seen them for a while." She said and Miroku pouted slightly, but fallowed Sango as she left through the back door into the open night. She walked with Miroku beside her, holding his hand.

"I'm sure they're fine, InuYasha's a tough guy he can handle things." Miroku said, and Sango sighed.

"I know, but I'm still worried." She said, and they continued walking, Sango leaning on his shoulder. Miroku wrapped his arm around her waist, and Sango made a mental note that this was the only time he had ever not tried to grope her, making it one of the memories she would keep forever. She looked up at the sky, watching as the stars glittered.

"Sango…" Miroku said, and Sango glanced at him. "I'm…sorry if you ever felt neglected because I look at other women…"

"Miroku?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, seriously. I never meant to hurt your feelings, I love you, not them." Miroku said. "You have the sexiest body out of them all, even better than Kikyou's." he said, and Sango blushed. "But I swear my hand is cursed," he said, and she sweat dropped, sighing slightly.

"Shut up, you idiot…" she mumbled, shaking her head. She stopped, and he stopped with her, looking offended, and she stood on her toes slightly and kissed him on the forehead. Then she kissed him on the nose, then a hard, passionate kiss on the lips. He hugged her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands moved down slowly, and ended up resting on her butt, making Sango pull away and hit him slightly. "Hentai…"

"Sorry…" he mumbled, and Sango rolled her eyes.

"Let's go," she said. Miroku nodded and they walked forward again, going towards a tree where they could see two figures, one against the roots and the other sitting. "I think we found who we're looking for."

"InuYasha!" Miroku yelled and Sango cringed. The person sitting looked over and they saw his hand go to his lips, and as they got closer they found that it was InuYasha, and Kagome was sleeping peacefully on the roots.

"She fell asleep up in the branches so I brought her down." InuYasha explained.

"Oh, well…" Sango said, "should we…head back to our dorms? I'm pretty tired, too, so I think it's bed time."

"Can I join you?" Miroku asked, looking hopeful. Sango gave a sly smirk.

"InuYasha, can Kagome stay in your room tonight?" Sango asked slowly. "She can sleep on Miroku's bed, right?"

"Yeah, whatever." InuYasha mumbled as he picked the girl up, and Miroku was wide eyed as a small amount of drool came out of his mouth as she took him by the collar back up to the school. InuYasha shook his head. "That girl is wild…" he mumbled as he carried Kagome bridal style back up to the school and to his dorm.

End Chapter

I know it's kinda short, but it seemed like a good place to end it. Listen, the plot for this story is over, the big thing has come out and I can't think of anything else, plus this story is kinda cheesy…anyways, I think I'll end it in the next couple chapters. Finish up here and there, have an Epilogue and then maybe a thank you page and that's it. Anyways, R&R, byes. Neko Jer!


	22. Sweet Sacrifice

HIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, so I decided. I'll make this the last chapter, but I'll make a short Epilogue…who knows, a sequel may be in order. Well, this is my most popular story, and you guys have given me your opinions on what's good and what's not. Okay enough blabber lets get on with it!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Evanescence or any other band/anime in this story so don't even try to sue me. Grr…

Chapter 20: Sweet Sacrifice

She could hear the roar of the students as she walked up the stairs. She cringed, man did she ever hate prep rallies. Stupid foot ball team had a game. She hadn't even known there was a foot ball team until Kouga said he had practice and she asked what he was going to practice for. The others didn't even really know all that much either. In fact, the foot ball team seemed unknown to the whole school…

Until now.

"Hey, Kagome! Come here!" Kagome turned to find InuYasha standing at the doorway of an empty and closed down classroom. Kagome grinned from ear to ear. She ran up to InuYasha and kissed him, then walked into the room to find the others there. Kagome sat beside Sango, and the girl grinned at her.

"Hey, Kags. We have a gig with Black Trapt tonight, so don't forget." Sango said, getting up and stretching. "What song for opening?"

"…I think we'll go for Only One."

"Closing?"

"Sweet Sacrifice."

"Ok. And the others?"

"Meh, we'll see." Kagome replied with a yawn. It was senior year at Shikon High, and last year seemed to be just blissful memories, though some weren't quite so blissful. Kikyou and Naraku had gotten expelled when they were found in the girl's washroom last year a couple months before the end of the year. Now it was almost the end of the year here at Shikon High again, and tomorrow was prom.

"So what's my beautiful girl going to wear tonight?" InuYasha asked, wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Well, I guess my favorite doggy will just have to wait." Kagome replied with a wink, leaning up and giving him a light peck. A loud slap sounded in the room.

"I thought you said you'd stop groping for at least a week if I agreed!" Sango snapped as Miroku was on the ground, his eyes spinning with birds flying around his head. Kagome snorted.

"Uh…Sango…exactly what were you agreeing to?" she asked slowly. "Or do I even wanna know what goes on in our dorm when I end up having to spend the night with Inu again?"

"Shut up…" Sango mumbled, blushing. Kagome shrugged.

"Just wondering." She replied. "Well, let's go watch Kouga attempt foot ball."

"Yeah…" Shippou got up, holding Kirara's hand. They walked out first and Kagome chuckled under her breath as Sessh and Rin also walked out hand in hand. After, she and InuYasha left and then Sango and Miroku. Ayame was already at the prep rally. Of course. That was the only reason any of them were going, because two of their friends insisted upon it.

"Oi!" there was a slap again, and Kagome sighed. Not even five minutes this time…

("…")

It was a deafening roar. This wasn't for the prep rally, though. That had been yesterday, today was different, much different. Today it was for the most famous band there was in Japan.

The After Life.

You guessed right. The gang had hit it big with the recording company. Kagome's voice, Sango's drums, Ayame's guitar, Rin's bass, and Kirara's guitar and vocals had all hit the spot. They had released one of their very own albums and had sold an amazingly high number of records, and already got a number one spot on most radios, as well as ready to make a debut music video.

"After Life, After Life, After Life!" it was a chant, a call to them that Kagome couldn't help but grin at as she moved the strap of her tank top into a more comfortable position. She wore a tight, spaghetti strapped tank top and arm warmers that were black with skulls going up them. She also wore a pair of baggy, expensive cargo jeans with many chains. She wore black and white converse shoes with knee high black, red and purple patterned socks.

"Ready?" Sango asked from the drums. She wore something similar to Kagome but with red arm warmers and she wore a red halter top. Ayame wore a red corset and tight leather jeans, and Rin wore an innocent, short black dress that showed a lot but not too much, and had a long see through veil on one side that went down her left leg. Kirara wore a black dress shirt with a purple and black striped tie with jeans like Kagome's.

"Hell yeah." Kagome replied, after glancing at the outfits. She sighed, she had never had a problem with her own school, not after Al of the dances last year even for the senior prom. Now it was her own senior prom. They were the special guests this time, with Trapt (after convincing them last night) and My Chemical Romance. Always the pop bands…

Kagome had a thing for Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, Pearl Jam, KoRn, Creed, Disturbed, Slip Knot and many other had core rock bands. She was often found with head phones blasted, singing with slow songs and head banging to heavy songs. InuYasha, Sango and Miroku had also become interested in the music and had taken their music up a notch.

"AND IT IS TIME FOR OUR VERY OWN AFTER LIFE!!!!!!" Kaede yelled into the mic, causing Kagome to laugh. She grabbed the mic, and as the music started she began moving her foot to the beat and bobbing her head lightly. The dark red curtains opened, and the lights shined on them. He thrill entered Kagome again as Rin, Ayame and Kirara took up the tune to an old song, Where Will You Go.

"_You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone_

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape  


_You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone_

But where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape

I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?  
I can hear you when you whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming

Where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape"

As the song ended, Kagome felt the thrill go through her again as the crowd roared out their approval. Her favorite place to perform was always the school because everyone here had seen her first performance, and they actually knew her for her, not the star that was slowly becoming. She gave a bow that a man would give back in the middle ages.

"Who wants to hear more?" she yelled out. She could feel her blood rise as the crowd cheered, and as she turned to Ayame and told her the song, she could feel it rising. That feeling of power. The power she had discovered earlier this year. The power of a miko who had experienced things. A miko who was pure but evil at the same time. She felt the glow around her as she began singing.

"_It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained._

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.

One day I'm gunna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gunna drown in my lost pain.

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.

(I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)

Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice."

"SWEET SACRIFICE!!!!!" Kagome yelled into the mic, rising her arms above her head, and she began to pant. "Thank you every one for hearing us tonight! We're gunna end this a little early because I'm starting feel a little dizzy, but we might come up for duets every now and then. Good night, and I love you all! We'll see you one the dance floor!"

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked as she left the drums. They walked off stage away from the deafening roar, and Kagome put a hand to her forehead.

"Yeah, I think I'll be ok." She whispered, and felt strong arms wrap around her. She looked up at InuYasha and smiled softly.

"Hey. Listen, I know this is kind of abrupt, but…" he pulled something out of his pocket and went on one knee. Kagome felt her heart pound like mad. "Will you marry me?" he asked, opening a black velvet box. Inside was a pure gold rings with silver running through it like a vine, and a black diamond in the center, flush with the ring. It was gorgeous. Kagome gasped out and felt her hand rush to her heart.

"Yes…" she whispered shakily. She felt him take her hand and slip the ring on, and felt his warm lips press against hers. She smiled softly, and knew that forever their song would be one of her very own, a little song about something from the past. Now it held a greater meaning, but the true meaning would always be there. Maybe one day she'd tell InuYasha _everything_ about her past…

Then maybe very one would understand.

Right now, though, she enjoyed the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his arm go around her slender waist and vaguely heard Sango rushing to the mic and announcing the engagement. Not long after, a few other surprises happened, and so the prom was the night she would never forget in her entire life. The one night that her life had changed completely, and the night that she had finally gotten true happiness.

End Chapter

Short…I know…I was out of ideas and I decided to make a cheesy ending because it seemed fit. I'm really excited about my idea for the epilogue so it'll be out soon enough. Again, I am so sorry for the supremely long update…


	23. Epilogue

Hi. I said it'd be quick and fast. I want to say thank you to every one and I'll miss you all… (sob) I hope I'll see you all again! No, kidding. But seriously thank you all for your wonderful reviews and for staying with me through what I believe is a very cheesy story. Also, this fic is really my progress through writing. If you go from the beginning to the end you will REALLY notice the changes in my writing…

Maybe I'll make a sequel, but a small warning to all. The sequel will not have the same rating and it will have completely different characters. They won't be from InuYasha. There wont be anyone from any anime but my own original characters. Sorry. The InuYasha characters will still be in it but most likely just a minor role…and that's if I even bother with it. Anyways…GOODBYE!!!!!!! (and sorry if this chapter sucks…)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any band that enters this chapter or any other chapter…

Epilogue

The day was clear for the third of September, the sun bright and the grass green. Summer had ended, and today, even though it was beautiful outside, was gloomy inside. Why wouldn't it be? Every single kid was dreading today, because today school started. There were children who were going on their first day of school ever, and there were teenagers who were going on their last first day of school ever. Well, other than college and university.

People were shoving each other and going past each other, yelling and talking, reuniting at the beginning of the school year. Golden eyes watched the people from the base of a tree, thinking of her lineage.

'My mother became famous here…she met my father here, too. And then the others went here. I wonder if I'll meet all of those people they had met before. I wonder what I will become here, at Shikon High. The place that means so much to all of the adults I know.' 

"Hey! Yuri!" the girl turned her head, looking over at her best friend. Her long, raven black hair reached mid back, but was in a long braid, and dark blue streaks were in her hair. She wore arm warmers, and a pair of baggy black cargo jeans with chains. She had a black, huge hoody on with Led Zeppelin on the front. Even in this generation there were still some kids with a good taste in music.

"Hey, Kori. How's your dad?"

"As perverted as ever." Replied the brown haired, violet eyed boy. He grinned at Yuri, and helped her up. "Yours?"

"Still an egotistical jerk to mom. They're always fighting…he got sat again. I laughed and he started yelling at me, then he got sat even more. Then they got into an even bigger argument. It took Kirara, Sango and Ayame to calm mom down, and the guys had to call Uncle Sessh in order to calm dad down."

"Ah, the typical. Just like old times, right?" he asked.

"Apparently so, but I'm really not so sure. Mom told me that the first time they had met, dad had ended up making a huge idiot of himself. He felt sorry for her, and then he got dared to take her to the movies. Something sparked there, mom had said. Then she told me that she found out that she had actually met dad long before she had transferred schools. That's something for another time, though." Yuri replied with a small sigh, her black dog ears twitching.

"Ok. I always love hearing about your parents' pasts. Mom and dad are never serious about it, and the only time they were they told me that it was something that I could be told when I was mature enough."

"They always say that when they were our age they were supremely mature…" Yuri replied.

"You know, I highly doubt InuYasha and Kagome are telling the truth." Kori said. Yuri chuckled.

"Same here."

("…")

"…I wonder how Midoriko and Onigumo are."

"Probably still laughing at us from our first kiss in the chamber."

"Hah, yeah. That was funny. Hey…wanna sing for me?"

"Do I have to?"

"Oh c'mon, when you sing Seasons I feel all tingly inside."

"What kind of tingly?" there was a purr from his throat and Kagome's face turned green.

"InuYasha…" she mumbled.

"Well how the hell do you think we made Yuri?"

"Good point…" there was a pause. "For an egotistical, horny and agitating hanyou."

"Damned rights I'm horny."

"Sing." The command held such sternness that InuYasha gulped and began singing in a squeaky voice. Kagome grinned and began swaying her body back and forth on the couch to the song. Just another day at home without the kids there…

The End


End file.
